The Hero and The Dragon
by Thechaosmaster
Summary: We all know how the series begins, but what if there was a reason why Ash is the chosen one. What if he became responsible for looking after, a Deity? What if he had to look after a baby Giratina the master of the Reverse World? How will Ash handle one of the most powerful pokèmon on the planet that is only a child? And will he be able to show Giratina the meaning of, Friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hero and the Dragon**

 **We all know how the series begins, but what if there was a reason why Ash is the chosen one. What if he became responsible for looking after, a Deity? What if he had to look after a baby Giratina the master of the Reverse World? How will Ash handle one of the most powerful pokèmon on the planet that is only a child? And will he be able to show the Renegade pokemon the meaning of, true friendship?**

 **Find out now as the journey begins**

 **A/N**

 **Last revisited on 12/10/16**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone Thechaosmaster here and this is my second story called The Hero and the Dragon, and in it, we start at the very beginning once again but this time, things will be different, very different. Ash will now have to look after and raise the legendary Renegade Dragon, Giratina. Now then, the way I got the idea for this story was strange, almost as if I was supposed to write it anyways I got the idea by, believe it or not, by a dream I had while watching the eleventh movie, Giratina and the Sky warrior. Now then, this will be the first time I have ever done something like this but if you want the truth, this is going to be pretty fun, because in my mind, Ash has saved countless lives and helped out every single legendary Pokèmon he comes across, now I will try to make this as close to cannon as I possibly can but will probably change a few things, Team Rocket, as in Jessie and James, and maybe Meowth as well but, maybe not, they will still be after Ash, but not for Pikachu even though he will be a bit more rarer then usual (you will find out why soon enough.) and instead will be after, well you get the picture, oh and by the way Ash will be more smater then how he was from the first season and he actually knows the myths and legends of the regions, except for the Alola region because that region is further away from Kanto then Unova and Kalos, he will also be more mature then usual, now then lets get this show on the road.**

 **(A/N of 12/10/16)**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone, if you are reading this then you must know that I have redone this chapter and the next one, just to make some fixes in some mistakes that I have made. Now then here is the redone prologue, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer : Don't know why I still have to say this but, I own nothing but the plot and the idea that Ash was given a legendary Pokemon's egg. Everything else belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokèmon company.**

* * *

 **Prologue/ The mysterious package**

Kanto, one of the many regions that make up our wonderful world of Pokèmon, is one of the more peaceful regions in the world, right next to Johto, but that is not where our story takes place. No, our story begins in what one might call the country town of the Kanto region, this is lovely town of Pallet. In Pallet Town there is house that belongs to one Delia Ketchum and her nine year old son Ash Ketchum, who, in just a months time, will be turning ten years old and starting his journey. But Delia sometimes worries that Ash might get himself hurt or maybe worse, but such is the responsibility of a mother. Delia is a thirty year old women who's main job is to make sure that Ash is fully prepared for his journey next month and she was just about to go and wake up her son when the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, now I wonder who that might be." She said to herself as she headed for the door. When she opened the door she saw that there was no one there, but when she went to close the front door, she noticed a cardboard box on her doorstep. She picked it up and saw that it was addressed to Ash, 'Strange, I wonder who sent this.' Delia thought to herself then she placed the package down in front of the TV and then she went up to her son's room and knocked and said, "Ashie sweety, it's time to get up." Hearing that Ash has started to move she said, "Ash wake up, you've got a package here for you."

The moment she said that she heard what sounded like a big THUD and what sounded like an "Ow", five seconds later the door opened up and then she saw Ash wearing a green/yellow shirt and light blue shorts. Ash has raven black hair, brown eyes and was standing at 4" tall, and has two lightning bolt shaped birthmarks, one on each of his cheeks. After he open his door he said, "Good morning mom, now what did you say?"

Delia replied with a smile and said, "Well, a good morning to you too son, and I said that there's a package here for you, I put it down in the living room in front of the TV."

After hearing that Ash then dashed down the stairs while leaving Delia where she is and just squeezed the top of her nose and shook her head, '(Sigh) What am I going to do with him?' She thought to herself.

Ash had just gotten down stairs and saw the package he immediately checked the box to see what was inside of it, then he felt a strange presence it almost felt as of it were, in a way, holy, and then a mysterious voice started to speak to him. The voice said, _'Hello young one, the box in front of you is of great importance, for you see inside this box is your first true test of skill, for you see, I am Arceus the Alpha and sort of "father" of all the other legendary Pokèmon around the globe, but you see, one of my 'children' has been, unpleasant with me for the past millennium, so now I ask you to take this challenge in raising my son, Giratina, and help him understand the true meaning of friendship, and don't worry about the language barrier, I have asked a special friend of mine to pay you a visit. Now then, that is all the time I have left so take care and remember, even though he will be giving you a hard time, as long as you don't give up on him he will come to respect you. Goodbye, young one.'_

And with that the voice suddenly stops, then Delia came down the stairs just as Ash opened the box and lo an behold, there sat three objects, one was a mysterious gold, red and black pokèmon egg, the second was a strange looking stone thing, that was the color gold, this object was known as the Griseous Orb, and the last thing there was a note. Ash then took the note and and opened it and started reading it out loud so his mother could hear what it had to say.

The note said, 'Dear young Ash Ketchum, you have been chosen by lord Arceus to look after and raise one of the most powerful Pokèmon on the planet, but don't let this all go to your head, for you see it won't be easy, you will need all of your willpower, your strength, and most of all patience, along with, an open heart in order to help out this one to open his heart to the world once again.

When the egg hatches the first thing he must see is you, so you can take the roll as his "father" now then, he may have been a powerful deity but since lord Arceus has turned him back into an egg he will no longer be as powerful, it is your job to raise him, to care for him and to look after him and take him with you as if he was one of your own Pokèmon, and when the time is right, we will see how far he has come, and if he can truly learn the meaning of friendship and he has truly excepted you as a partner, then and only then, will we allow the two of you to become permanent partners, not as Pokèmon and trainer, but as friends. Good luck young one, from your friend, Mew, he he. PS. I'll be seeing you soon, so you can understand Pokèmon speech. We're going to have so much fun it should be illegal. He he he.'

After Ash had finished reading the note he looked at his mother who only asked, "Ash, who is Giratina? I mean, I know that he is one of the three legendaries that rule Space, Time, and Antimatter according to Sinnoh legend, but just who is he?" Delia asked her son. Ash thought about it for a while, trying to remember every detail about the Sinnoh myths as he could then he remembered what he had learned about Giratina.

Then Ash took a deep breath and said, "Well as you know, every region has different legends and different myths, and behind these myths and legends, are the legendary and mythical Pokémon, here in Kanto we have the Legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres and the mythical Mirage Pokèmon, Mew. And in Johto they have the legendary Beasts, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou and the Voice of The Forest, Celebi.

Well in Sinnoh there are deities that were created by lord Arceus, he created three deities to rule space, time and antimatter, but it is also said that he created three other beings to fill the world with emotions, knowledge, and willpower. The three that filled the world with those feelings are, Azelf, the being of Willpower, Mesprit, the being of Emotions, and Uxie, the being of Knowledge. Well as for the others, the one that is said to rule all of Space is called Palkia, while his opposite is said to govern all of Time is called Dialga, but the one who is said to rule a reality that is what one might call an exact mirror world of ours, said to have been banished there by lord Arceus himself for his violence is called Giratina, and from what I have read about in one of the many Pokèdex entries.

'Giratina, the Renegade Pokèmon, he is a ghost/dragon type pokèmon, This Pokèmon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange.'

One of the most strangest things about Giratina, is that no one knows the true fact about Giratina, and even the Legendary Pokèmon that do know the truth, refuses to tell, even Uxie, but we all know that he practically knows just about everything there is to know about in the world. But, even if some of the stories I have read about are true, then I will have to show Giratina what it means to be someone's friend, because if I don't then how can I call myself a Pokèmon master, if I can't even gain the trust of a single Pokèmon?"

As Ash said this you could practically feel the fire coming off of him, then Delia said with a smile, "Well then, why don't we go to Prof. Oaks lab to make sure that the egg is in good conditions sweety?" Ash simply nodded and was about to run out the door when his mother put her hand in the air and said, "After, you get dressed that is."

Ash looked his clothing and realized that he was still in his pajamas and awkwardly laughed while rubbing the back of his head, then he went up to his room and changed into his light blue jeans his black and white shoes, his black shirt, his blue and white shirtsleeve jacket, his green fingerless gloves and his favorite league hat, that he had saved about a million boxtops for it was red and white with a green triangle like design on it. With Ash now dressed he along with his mother grabbed the egg, the Griseous orb and note and headed towards Oaks lab.

Prof. Samuel Oak, famous Pokèmon professor of Kanto, and poet, was sitting in his lab reading the daily newspaper when he heard someone knocking on the door. 'Hmm, now I wonder who that could be, Gary's not scheduled to drop by here until later this evening, so who could it be?' The Pokèmon Professor got up from his seat and went to the door and found the Ketchums.

"Ah, hello Delia, Ash, what brings you two to the lab on this fine day? Not that I'm not happy to see you two, but just why are you here?" Then Prof. Oak noticed the wired looking egg in Ash's hands and asked in a stutter, "A Ash, is, is, is th, tha, is that a, a Pokémon egg?"

Ash nodded and said, "Why don't you let us in and we can at least try to explain what is going on?"

Prof. Oak nodded and let the two inside then closed the door while Ash and Delia prepared to tell Oak that the egg came in the mail today, for Ash.

"Ash?" Oak asked. Both Delia and Ash nodded then Oak said, "Who would give Ash an egg? And more importantly, just what kind of Pokémon is inside of it?"

Delia was about to answer when Ash said, "The kind of Pokèmon that is in the egg is unlike any you have possibly ever seen, Professor. And before we tell you what is going on, I want you to promise me, promise me that you won't tell another soul, not even Gary can know about this, do I make myself clear?"

This caught the Pokèmon Professor off guard. "What do you mean Ash? What could be so important that I can't even tell my own grandson?"

Ash just sighed and said, "(Sigh) Professor, have you ever been tasked to look after an egg before, but not just by anybody, but by Arceus himself?"

Samuel was caught off guard again started to stutter again, "You, you mean to, to tell m, me that, thi, this egg was sent to you by Arceus himself? How, what, what is going on young man?" Oak asked getting confused then he saw Ash give him a stern look that said, 'You won't get anything out of me until you promise.' And then Oak sighed and said, "Alright Ash, I promise you that I won't tell another soul, so can you tell me what's with the egg?"

Ash looked at the Professor almost as if he was determining whether or not he was telling the truth or not, then he took a breath and said, "Alright, I'll tell you, but if I find out that you told anyone, I will never, EVER, trust you again, got that?" Ash said in an angry voice which made Oak somewhat worried, because never in his nine years of knowing Ash and Delia did he ever see Ash act like this, Oak turned to Delia who didn't seem too pleased with what Ash had said, but she gave the professor the same look.

Then Samuel said, "Alright, I understand, I promise, I promise. I'll promise you a Professors promise, that what happens in this room stays a secret." Oak said with a bit of agony, because he just couldn't keep this a secret forever, he knew that his grandson Gary, would end up finding out, one way or another. Then Oak said, "But when the egg hatches, I want you to tell Gary, if not right away then one day, because I don't think that I could keep this from him forever, do you understand Ash?"

Ash just nodded then moved the egg into a more comfortable place in his arms and said, "Do you know of the three dragons of Sinnoh Professor?" Ash asked and Oak nodded. Then Ash said, "Well, Arceus has left me in charge of looking after and raising the Renegade Dragon, the Guardian of the Reverse World, Giratina, in my care." This caught Oak off guard but did not interrupt Ash because he had to know everything. "Because he wants me to try and open up his heart to the world, and maybe become, his friend, although Arceus did not deliver this egg in person, he said that Mew will be coming over here for the next month to teach me how to understand Pokèmon, here is the note that she had left with the egg, and also the Griseous Orb, which, if my memory about Sinnoh legend is correct, will allow Giratina to return to his origin form while here on Earth. So, do you believe me professor? "

After Ash finished explaining things to the Professor he then gave him the note and the Professor then began to read it and he knew that this was no joke, then Oak said, "Alright Ash, as hard as it is to, I believe you. Now then why don't you bring the in the back and then we can see how the egg is doing, but Ash, you must remember one thing : Legendary Pokèmon are not like normal ones, these have power that is not to be underestimated, they have power that, if ended up in the wrong hands can cause the end of the world. You know of the legendary birds around the Orange Islands right?" Oak asked.

Ash nodded and said, "Yes, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, said to be the alpha of their species, because it is said that they have the power over the elements, it is also said that the water's great guardian, Lugia is in charge of keeping those three from killing each other and throwing the whole balance of nature out of whack. And I have also heard that Palkia and Dialga have never truly met, or have been in the same place as the other. I also know some of Giratina's stories, saying how he was once responsible for wiping out an entire civilization. But, I know that Arceus wouldn't have left a being as powerful as Giratina in my hands, unless he believes that I have the power to change his heart.

So if he believes that I can somehow change the perspective view of one of the most dangerous and most powerful Pokèmon on the planet, then I won't let him down, that's a promise!" Ash said this with fire in his eyes that burned so bright and so hot, that Delia and Oak could feel the energy coming off of him.

Oak then said, "Alright then, with that taken care of, it's time to see just how well the egg is doing, so why don't you two follow me to the back so we can give this egg a proper check up?" Delia nodded and started after the Pokèmon professor.

Ash was about to follow them when a strange energy started to come off of the egg, the energy felt like a fire, but it did not burn him, and then a voice spoke and was sending a message, the message was clear, _'Your heart is may be pure, I'll give you that child, but if you think you can tame my powers for an instant, then you are sadly mistaken, but go ahead, lets see what you can do, young one, and I will admit that when I hatch I won't be as powerful as I was before, but that must be done so I don't destroy everything in my path, but my mistrust for humans will not change, I might see you as my "father" when I hatch or I might not, only time will tell. But I will not be easily tamed, lets see if what Arceus says about you is true, lets see if you can change my opinion about humans. And just because I have yet to sense anything that would involve using my powers for your own gain, that doesn't mean that I will trust you so easily, my trust is something that you have to earn, and that won't be as easy as you think. But lets just see how far you will go before you break, because they always break.'_

And with that final message the weird fire like energy stopped and Ash saw his mother and the Professor were staring at him.

"What?" Was the first thing he said.

Then his mother asked, "Oak, please tell me that you heard that as well?"

Oak nodded and said, "It looks to me like Giratina will be somewhat hostile when he hatches, but from what I could tell you Ash, I think that he has just challenged you, challenged you to try to make him change." Oaks voice was a mixture between shock and aw.

Then Ash asked, "But, but what was that weird energy that was coming off of the egg? It felt like I was on fire, but it didn't feel like it was burning me?"

Delia then asked, "What energy Ash? There was no energy, all we saw was the egg glowing, and then we heard that voice, there was no energy, right professor?"

Oak nodded and said, "She's right Ash there was no energy."

This left Ash shocked, 'But there was some sort of energy coming off of the egg it felt like it was some kind of fire, but what was it? I guess I'll find out one day, but not today.' Ash thought to himself. "Alright then, and if Giratina did just challenge me then, I accept his challenge!" Ash said with that same fiery determination burning in his eyes.

Oak nodded and said, "Alright then, lets take a look at the egg." Everyone nodded and headed to the back of the lab with Delia right behind him and Ash walking right behind her still holding the egg.

«Fifteen minutes later»

Ash was holding onto the legendary egg once again, now that the tests were done, Ash was allowed to once again carry it around then Oak said while wiping his forehead, "Well to tell you the truth Ash, that was the first time I got to take a look at a legendary Pokèmon's egg, but Ash I must remind you once again that this will be different then anything that, well just about anyone has ever seen, and besides, the only time that we find legendary Pokèmon eggs is Manaphy, and those are not to be misused, do you understand why Ash?"

Ash simply nodded and said, "Yes, because those Pokèmon are able to find their way back to Samaiya, the Sea Temple, where the people of the water built the temple to worship the water Pokèmon, and where the elusive Sea Crown is located, where many have searched for it but has never been found."

Oak nodded and said, "That's right, it's good to see that you have been reading the myths and legends of the other regions, I just wish we had more information about the Alola region, but here, why don't you take this incubator with you Ash, that way the egg will stay warm, and remember to look after it Ash, and don't forget, that this will be the greatest challenge anyone has ever faced, no one has ever had to look after a Pokèmon as powerful as the one in your possession, so just be careful and, good luck, I'll see you next month I guess, right?" Oak asked Ash.

Ash thought about it for a while after putting the egg in the incubator and then said, "That sounds about right Professor, well see you next month and tell Gary that I said hi. Mom, I'll see you at home." And with that Ash was out the door leaving Delia and Oak alone.

After the door closed Delia then asked Oak, "Do you think that he has it, Professor?"

Oak just shacked his head and said, "I'm not certain just yet, but I do believe that he does have the ability to use aura, but I'm not certain, and unless we put him through some tests, we will never know, but if we do that then he may never forgive us, so for now, lets just let him have his journey and besides, as you know he has helped me in the past, or should I say the future, lets just hope that he can get Giratina under control, but lets leave that alone for now. Ash will be needing all of us to help him, if he ever needs it. I just hope that Ash and Gary will become friends again, ever since their ninth birthday, Gary has been taking this whole rival thing way to seriously. Oh well, nice of you to visit Delia, take care now." Prof. Oak said with a smile

Delia smiled and said, "You too Sam, and I just know that Ash will make Gary see the truth, he may be just a kid, but he has the true heart of a hero, and with that egg, he might, just might, be able to change the hearts of others, and maybe he will be able to show Giratina the true meaning of friendship. Well, goodbye Sam see you in a month." And with that Delia left the lab and went to prepare something to eat for her and Ash.

* * *

 **(Revised Authors Notes of 12/10/16)**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone, chaos here, just finished rewriting the prologue, I hope that this was a better read then the first time, I have fixed the whole "Chosen one" lines, and just replaced it with "young one", well I hope that I have made this chapter better then it was before, well, now then, just read and review, and remember everyone, chaos is law, chaos is life, later. CHAOS CONTROL!**


	2. An Electrifying Beginning

**Chapter 1: An Electrifying Beginning**

 **A/N Thechaosmaster is sitting in his temple built from using the powers of chaos.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello, hello, hello. Welcome back my friends, we are here in my new hideout that is located in between dimensions that I have just finished building, I have got to say, it's actually pretty nice here, it's the only time I can actually escape reality and enter the world of dreams anyways, I got the idea for the design of my castle from Castle Oblivion/ Land of Departure, but with a few new enhancements and of course without the body of Ventus, and speaking of Ventus, in Kingdom Hearts, why is it that even after, what, ten years of Ven sleeping is he still asleep, true I have not yet played KH3, but I have played Dream Drop Distance.**

 **Now then for all those who are KH fans just know that I may add a "Special" character with the personality of one of our more favorite flamed headed pyro user bad guy gone good, and for those who don't know who I'm talking about, here's a hint for ya, in my opinion, he was the most badass of all badasses in the Kingdom Hearts games and here is his catchphrase, "Got it memorised?" And if no one can tell me who this character is then well, seeing how I'm not good at being the bad guy but, I'll think of something, probably get Hulk after you guys or something.**

 **Now then getting back onto what happened in the last chapter, Ash was given a task to look after and care for Giratina, after he hatches from his egg, but we also saw that the most playful Pokèmon would be coming to his home to teach him how to speak the language of Pokèmon.**

 **Ash: Hey, what was that fire like feeling coming off of the egg?**

 **Thechaosmaster: He he, I"m not going to tell you, wait, who said that you could come back here? This area is off limits to you. But never mind that, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your journey right now?**

 **Ash: (Face pales) WellI'dlovetostayandchatbutI'vegottogoseeyalaterbye! (Ash dashes out the door so fast that he breaks open a portal to his home then the portal closes behinds him.)**

 **Thechaosmaster: (Sweatdrops) Heh heh, well then, heh heh, boy that kid has a lot of energy, anyways if you guys are here then that means that you have decided to keep reading, and remember, Flamers will be fed to Giratina, everyone else, well just enjoy the show. Oh and before I forget I have decided to skip Mews training because I'm not sure how to do Mew, I know that she (he?) is a bit playful, but Mew is not my specialty, if you want to see Mew's amazing yet terrifying powers, go and read DarkFoxKit's The Child of Mew series, anyway that's enough out of this, oh and by the way, I am indeed a Sorcerer, I know no one's ever questioned who I truly am but I figure that I should point that out.**

 **Chaos Sorcerer: You may be a Sorcerer of chaos but have no power against me.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Can people just stop interrupting me please, I swear that everyone's got interrupting Cow...**

 **Giratina: JUST GET THIS BLASTED THING STARTED ALREADY BEFORE I FREAKING EAT ALL OF YOU!**

 **Thechaosmaster: Nearly jumps out of his own skin then salutes then says, " Yes sir! Well that's all for now, I'll, I, I mean, we will see you guys at the bottom. Later"**

 **(Revisited on 12/10/16)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't know why I still have to say this but because I don't feel like getting eating any time soon here it is, I own nothing but the plot and the idea that Ash was given a legendary Pokemon's egg. Everything else belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokèmon company.**

* * *

(Begin season one theme song)

?I want to be the very best like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test to train them is my cause

I will travel across the land searching far and wide each Pokèmon to understand the power that's inside

Pokemon gotta catch 'em all

It's you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokèmon

Oh your my best friend in a world we must defend

Pokemon gotta catch 'em all a heart so true our courage will pull us through you teach me and I'll teach you Pokémon gotta catch 'em all gotta catch 'em all POKÈMON!?

 **Chapter 1: An Electrifying Beginning**

«The Kanto region one month later, the night before z Ash's tenth birthday »

The Ketchum resident was anything but normal this past month, for starters, Ash had to deal with Giratina talking to him from inside the egg, insulting him to the point where he would want to just go out to Viridian Forest and challenge all of the forest Pokémon to fight him with his bare hands. And on top of that he had to deal with the insanity of the over playful Mew, but the legendary feline Pokèmon wasn't that bad, in fact she was kind of fun, and he has developed a sort of mother son kind of relationship with her, and compared to having Ash's whole life being insulted by Giratina, Mew was, in a way a blessing in disguise, and it was worth it, for Ash can now walk into the Viridian Forest and have a chat with any of the Pokèmon that lives there, although there are some species that doesn't seem to like Ash very much, the Spearow and Fearow that live there seem to be watching Ash every time he comes into the forest, although the forest Pokèmon don't really see him as a friend, but they don't see him as a threat either, they just accept him and would some times come to have a chat with the raven haired boy every once and a while.

Today there was nothing big going on, but tomorrow, that was a different story. Tomorrow was the day that Ash turns 10 years old, the day he can finally start his journey and Ash was watching a televised pokemon battle between a Gengar and an Nidorino who hypnotised by Gengar then was just changed in for an Onix, while Ash took his Voltorb alarm clock and pretended to throw it when Giratina spoke, _'You know something kid? You are a complete bonehead.'_

This caused Ash to lose his grip and accidentally throw his alarm clock, just as his mother walked in and caught it in her hand, she sighed and said in a sweet and caring voice, "Giratina's mocking you again, sweety?"

Ash just nodded and said, "(Sigh) Yes mom, he is, but it's just getting annoying now, I mean after all, I did have fun with Mew this past month but still, she was terrifying, and treated all of the training we did, like it was some sort of game to her, but at least it was better then having to deal with Giratina. And now the with each passing day he gets more and more talkative not that I'm not complaining but still, he is just arrogant that's all."

This caused Giratina to laugh and say, _'Me, arrogant? Ha. Don't make me laugh kid, the only one who is argent around here, is you. You think that you can be a 'Pokèmon Master', ha! And Delia, how are you doing this fine night?'_ The renegade dragon asked Ash's mother, even thought he seemed to be less hostile towards Delia, both she and Ash knew that he is only doing it to push Ash's buttons.

Delia just said, "I'm doing fine Giratina, but when you hatch, are you still going to be given my little Ashie here a hard time?" Delia asked with concern about Ash's anger problems, ever since Gary started this so-called rivalry between him and Ash, Ash has been developing what one might call a "short fuse" with his anger, and even though it is longer then some people's, it takes less to provoke him, and if you push him too much, then his fuse will detonate and whoever is the target of that blast detonation, she prays for their safety.

Giratina growled at this then yelled, _'I WILL GIVE THIS KID AS MUCH OF A HARD TIME AS I WANT TO? AND AS FOR YOU, YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO JUDGE ME! I AM A LEGENDARY DEITY, EVEN IF I MAY NOT BE AS POWERFUL AS I ONCE WAS, THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK DOWN TO ME!'_

Delia then sighed and said, "Ash, can you explain to me again how in the world is Giratina talking to us, even though he is still an egg?" Delia asked with a frown on her face.

Ash then said, "Well, Mew told me that this isn't the first time Arceus has turned a legendary Pokémon into an egg, she said that Arceus has done it to Uxie once before, but that was because Uxie just wanted to see what would happen, but this is the first time that Arceus has done it with one of the more powerful legendaries in the world, Mew also said that because Giratina is one of the original trio, that he will be able to telepathically talk to anyone near him."

This caught Delia off guard, "Original trio?" she asked Ash.

Ash nodded and said, "Yes, you see in many regions there are sets of legendary Pokémon that make up a different class, here in Kanto we have the elemental bird trio made up of Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, in Johto they have the legendary dog trio, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou, Hoenn has the weather trio, Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza, along with the Regi trio, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Well in Sinnoh they have the lake trio, which is made up of the being of emotion Mesprit, the being of knowledge Uxie, and the being of Willpower Azelf. Then there comes the creation trio, made up of the being that rules all of space Palkia, the being that is said to govern all of time Dialga, and then there is Giratina."

Delia then asked, "And what is he supposed to rule Ash?"

Ash then said, "Well, Giratina's said to be the one who, not only rules antimatter but he is also said to rule the world that is parallel to ours."

Then Delia asked him, "And what is the name of this world Ash?"

Ash replied with, "Well, some may call it the Distorted Dimension, but the true name, or should I say the proper name of this world is called the Reverse World."

This then caused Giratina to start to laugh causing Ash to say, "Hey, what's so funny?"

Giratina then said, _'Oh, nothing, just surprised at how much you know about us, Ash. You see, not many people know about the legends, especially seeing as how the Kanto region is not tied to many of the other regions. Arceus said that the there are some people that knows about the legendaries, but I have got to say, you didn't seem like the kind of kid that would study up on us, and also I know that, even with all this knowledge you have, you've forgotten a legendary.'_

This made Ash say, "What do you mean by that? I know the stories of all of the legendaries Pokémon because I have studied them from different books so I know that I can't be forgetting about any of them, from the legendary birds here in Kanto, to all the aura trio all the way in Kalos! The only ones that I don't know about are the ones from Alola! So unless you can fill me in about them, don't insult me!" Ash said in an angry voice.

Then Giratina chuckled and said, _'He he, I'm afraid that you're mistaken Ash, as surprising as it may be, I'm not insulting you for a change, but instead I'm complimenting you.'_

This caught both Ash and Delia off guard. Then Ash asked him, "What do you mean then, when you said 'I've forgotten one' then?"

Giratina then said, _'I'm afraid that I can't tell you that, even though that you don't know much about the legends from that tropical bunch of land called Alola, you have seemed to have little knowledge about a certain legendary but I won't tell you now, but maybe, just maybe, if you can prove yourself to me, then I'll think about telling you more, but for now, you should get ready for bed, because starting tomorrow, we will begin your trial. He he he.'_

And with that Giratina went silent and both Delia and Ash knew that he was hiding something, but decided that they should hit the hay. And with that Ash changed back into his pajamas and went to bed and fell a sleep, while Delia went to the kitchen and made herself something to eat, then she went to bed herself.

During the night Ash was dreaming about which starter Pokèmon he should choose, the fire type Pokèmon Charmander, the grass type Pokèmon Bulbasaur, or maybe the water type Squitle. Then Ash, in his sleep, his Voltorb alarm clock fell into his hand and he threw it at the wall breaking it, this caused Giratina to softly chuckle, then he said to himself, _'This kid maybe a noob, but maybe he can prove his worth after all, blah, this kid will fail to change my opinion about humans, he probably thinks that if he 'befriends' me, then he could gain access to my home and destroy it. Well lets just see how this kid does tomorrow.'_ And with that Giratina himself goes to sleep, completely unaware that there was someone watching him.

A small green pixy/elf like Pokèmon, saw what was happening in Ash's room and a small smile spread across it's face, this Pokèmon was Celebi, sometimes referred to as 'The Voice Of The Forest.' Celebi also the ability to travel through time. You see the reason why this Celebi was here was because he was in charge with keeping an eye on Ash and Giratina throughout their journey, and the reason why he was smiling is because he could see the change in Giratina's heart, although Giratina won't be trusting Ash anytime soon, Celebi knew that he will be giving Ash a chance starting tomorrow.

 _'This is good, Giratina will be hatching tomorrow, and then he will be beginning the trial that could change everything. I just hope that Ash has what it takes to help Giratina, but will this journey help both of them, or will things just get worse for Ash? Only time will tell.'_ After this Celebi then left to go and check up on the forest.

 **«The Next Day at 6:30 am»**

It is now bright in the morning and all of Pallet Town is now awake, well almost everybody that is. Ash was still fast asleep in his bed Giratina thought it was funny at first, but after fifteen minutes of the raven haired boy sleeping, got on his nerves, very quickly.

Giratina then had enough and then decided to wake the kid up, without waking up Delia as well, _'OK YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING YOU HAVE OVER SLEPT FOR FAR TO LONG! IT'S TIME TO GET UP OR FACE MY WRATH!'_ This caused Ash to jump out of his bed and fall face first onto the floor.

"Ow." Was the first thing that Ash said then he looked towards the egg and growled, but then noticed that the sun was up and said, "Oh no, what time is it? Agh, I overslept I need to get dressed and out of to Oaks now!" Then Ash changed from his pj's into his light blue jeans his black and white shoes, his black shirt, his blue and white shirtsleeve jacket, his green fingerless gloves and his favorite league hat, that he had saved about a million boxtops for it was red and white with a green triangle like design on it, and then grabbed his backpack, and then put the incubator that had Giratina's egg in it inside his backpack then dashed out of the door and right past his mother who just sighed and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

On the way to Oaks lab Ash was talking to Giratina, "Listen Giratina, I want to thank you for waking me up when you did, I know that we haven't really gotten started on the right foot but, I believe that together we can make a difference."

Giratina was left in thought, _'Hmm, even though I woke this kid up in a different way, he is still trying to be nice, even after all that I have done to him the past month, maybe, nah, like this kid has what it takes, he can barely get out of bed on his own without someone having to wake him up.'_

After five minutes of running, Ash had arrived at Prof. Oaks lab and noticed a bright red sports car and a group of people outside with, a group of cheerleaders? This was so weird that even Giratina had to ask, _'Okay, what in the actual hell? Why is everyone in Pallet Town and a group of cheerleaders outside the lab, kid?'_

Ash then sighed and said, "(Sigh) That is Gary Oak, the professor's grandson, the worst part is that just because he is the professors grandson he thinks that he is the best in the world. But if you ask me, he is just a kid with an ego the size of The Speer Pillar and the car, I have no idea. And if you ask me, we were lucky not to have met up with him this past month. Can you imagine what he would do if he saw me with Mew? It would have been a literal nightmare that not even Darkrai himself wouldn't be able to beat."

Then Ash sees Gary Oak, who has black/dark Viridian eyes, Auburn/Mahogany hair, with a long-sleeved purple shirt a black necklace and dark blue pants and boots, Ash then runs up to Gary and says, "Hi Gary."

Gary then looks over to Ash and says in a cocky tone, "Well, look it here, look who decided to show up, better late then never Ashy-Boy."

Ash grind his teeth at the nickname Gary calls him and asked, "So Gary, what did you choose as your starter Pokèmon?"

Gary smiles and says while spinning the Pokèball on his finger and says, "Sorry, Ashy-Boy, but you won't be seeing this until I win the Indigo League. Now then, People of Pallet Town, I bid you farewell, and I'll see you all when I become a Pokèmon master!" As Gary said this he got into his red convertible with his cheerleaders chanting,

"Gary Gary, he's our man if he can't do it, no one can."

As Gary drove off Ash said, "Is Gary even aloud to drive at his age? That's ridiculous, and he is so full of himself that that ego of his will cost him to lose, and more importantly, I just hope that if he does lose that I will be the one who defeats him!"

Giratina then says, ' _You know, for once, I agree with you, that kid is so full of himself that it makes some of us legendaries look like humans, and by that I mean we legends have a bit of an oversized ego as well, but his makes us seem normal. I just hope that kid gets whats coming to him.'_

Just then Ash hears someone clear their throat and turns to see the professor.

"Ah, professor don't do that!" Ash said after almost jumping out of his shoes the Ash asked, "Is there still a Pokèmon left for me?"

The professor smiles and says, "Well Ash, it is nice to see that you have actually woken up on time today, and it just so happens that I do have a Pokèmon left for you, now then, why don't you come inside and I will show you what I have got for you."

And so Ash follows the professor inside the lab and there he sees a circler object with one empty slot and two pokèballs, one of them had a leaf design on it while the other had a fire design on it, and a hole in the middle when Ash was about to grab one of the Pokèballs Oak said, "Those aren't the ones I was talking about Ash. I have a very special Pokèmon that I have found outside my lab late last night."

Then then center hole of the device opened up and there Ash saw a red and white Pokèball with the symbol of a thunder bolt on it, Samuel took the Pokèball and gave it to Ash and said, "Now then this Pokèmon has a very unique attitude so be carful. Oh and Giratina, did you wake Ash up this morning?"

Giratina scoffed at this, then replied with, _'Of course I did, this kid broke his alarm clock in his sleep and almost overslept, after fifteen minutes of the kid still being asleep I decided to wake him up, what good is a trainer if he doesn't even wake up on time.'_

Oak laughed at this and said, "Oh I almost forgot, Ash this is your Pokèdex this will be used to tell you exactly what kind of Pokémon you encounter, and it will also work as your Identification, so best not to lose it."

Ash takes the Pokèdex and opens it and then it says, **"Greetings, I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokèmon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."**

Ash was amazed but then he remembers, "Oh yeah, come on out." Ash then tosses the Pokèball into the air and in a flash of light, a chubby Pikachu comes out, but this Pikachu looked different, instead of the usual black tipped ears, instead it has grey ear tips, and instead of bright yellow fur it has a darker orange colored fur, and the cheeks were a lighter shade of orange instead of the usual red as well.

Ash then takes Dexter and points it at the Pikachu and then it said,

 **[Pikachu: The Mouse Pokèmon, when several of these Pokèmon gather, their electricity can cause lighting storms.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Static**

 **Move list comprises of, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Charge and Agility. It also has the egg move Volt Tackle, Note: Volt Tackle has not been unlocked. Note: Unusual colouration suggests that this Pokèmon is shiny.]**

Ash was amazed at this, never would he believed that he would get a Shiny Pokèmon for a starter Pokemon, nor would he believed that he could get a Pikachu for a starter Pokèmon. Ash then goes to Pikachu and crouches down so he could be eye level with Pikachu and says, "Hey Pikachu, I'm Ash and I'm going to be a new trainer, would you like to come with me and, would it be alright if I pick you up?"

This caught the Pikachu off guard because just a few hours ago he was a wild Pokèmon then comes this weirdo in the lab coat and traps him in that weird contraption, and keeps him in there until this kid in the hat releases him, and instead of grabbing him he comes down to his level and looks him in the eye and asks if he can pick him up. Pikachu knew one thing, this kid would definitely be different, but he won't be trusting him so soon and to prove it, Pikachu delivers a Thunder Shock to Ash almost frying the poor kid.

Once Ash was shocked Oak asked, "Ash! Ash are you alright?"

Ash then got up and said, "Yeah professor, I'm alright, after being with Mew for a month I'm lucky to be alive right now, and besides, I could tell from that Thunder Shock that this Pikachu is going to be strong, so I have to be ready to get shocked at anytime."

This caught the Pikachu off guard, **"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you have met Lady Mew herself?"**

This made Ash and Oak look at Pikachu with questionable looks on their faces, then Pikachu smacked himself in the face has he remembers, **"Oh yeah that's right, you humans can't understand Pokèmon speech."**

Then Ash smiled and said, "Well, not all humans can understand Pokemon speech, but there are some who can learn to understand Pokèmon, whether it be telepathy, or someone who was born with the ability to speak with Pokèmon, but there are some who are given the ability to understand Pokèmon."

This shocked Pikachu (pun is intended.) **"Wait, you can understand me? How? And what's next? Is lord Giratina going to jump out of your backpack or something?"** Then Pikachu heard some laughing coming out of nowhere and then he heard a voice.

 _'You are closer to the truth then you realize little Pikachu, but it would be fun to see just how much you can take from hearing our story.'_ The voice said.

Then Pikachu asked, **"Okay, what in the Reverse World was that all about, and can someone please explain to me what is going on around here!?"**

Ash then picked up Pikachu up and put him on his right shoulder then said, "I'll explain everything when we get out to Route 1, okay?"

Pikachu thought about it for a while and nodded, then Ash asked, "Well Professor is that everything or what?"

Oak then took out a tray of eleven empty Pokèballs and said, "Almost Ash, all you need are these Pokèballs, to capture other wild Pokèmon, if you need more go to the nearest Pokèmart and you can buy some more, you will also be needing Pikachu's Pokèball to keep him inside."

As Ash took notice of the number of Pokèballs and asked, "Um, professor, ain't that to many Pokèballs for a beginner trainer to receive?"

Professor Oak smiled and said, "Oh Ash, you should know that with all the strangeness going around here, you deserve something more, so I decided to make you an honorary Professors assistant to me, meaning you can now carry double the amount of Pokèmon on you at a time, just don't let Gary know this, you know that he is a bit to stubborn for his own good, and it wouldn't do his ego any good if I gave him this, so keep it a secret, though you can carry up to twelve Pokèmon on you now, if you enter a battle, you can only use six, is that clear?"

Ash nodded then said, "Crystel clear, I won't say a thing." Then Ash took the eleven Pokèballs and attached them to his belt and then took Pikachu's Pokèball, who then clenched Ash's shirt tightly while shaking his head telling him 'no' and Ash asked, "You don't want to be in your Pokèball do you?"

Pikachu nods and says, **"No, I would rather stay outside with you, if that's okay, I really don't like the inside of those things."**

Ash then asks, "Well, whats wrong with them anyways?"

Pikachu says, **"How would you like it if you were turned into a weird form of energy then placed inside of a tiny ball, with almost no space in it what so ever, you would hate being inside that thing as well, won't you?"**

This made Ash nod in understanding then Oak asked him what Pikachu said, after explaining Oak to nodded and said, "Yes I supposed that there will be Pokèmon that strongly dislike being inside their Pokèballs anyways Ash, I hope that you and Pikachu have a great journey. And may you have the a wonderful adventure, good luck to the both of you."

Ash and Pikachu then left the lab and is then confronted by Ash's mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Delia smiles and says, "What? Can't a mother come and see her young Pokèmon master off on his journey, oh and is this your starter, he's so cute. But why isn't he in his Pokèball?" Delia asks as she scratches Pikachu's cheeks who then happily replies with a "Cha" which translates to "That feels so nice."

Ash then said, "Well you see, Pikachu doesn't really like to be in his Pokèball so I'm letting him stay outside for as long as he wants to, anyways I've got to get going mom, later." Ash was about to leave but Delia stopped him.

Delia then handing him a small traveling bag and said, "Here Ash, this bag is full of Pokémon food and different recipes for you to try to make on your own."

Ash then accepts the bag and puts it in his backpack then says, "Thanks mom, anything else?"

Delia then says, "Yes, don't forget to change your underwear everyday, Ash."

This made Ash blush with embarrassment and then Ash could hear laughter coming from his backpack then he heard Giratina's voice saying, _'Oh man, I am not going to let you forget that anytime soon, Ash. Be ready for the ultimate bribery/torture you will ever experience.'_

Then Ash says, "MOM! Can you not embarrass me on my first day as a trainer, please?" Then Ash looks towards Pikachu who is now rolling on the floor laughing his tail off. Then Ash silently said, "Traitor." to Pikachu then he turned to his mother and said, "Mom, I love you and all but, I've got to go, I'll call you as soon as I get to Viridian City, bye." And with that Ash takes his first step to becoming a Pokemon Master.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: Well everyone I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of the story, now then on to the reviews.**

 **Ralmon: Thank you for telling me about that. I hope that I can at least get things a little bit better and I think it's funny of how you compared Giratina to Sparx, that is actually an accident, and besides at least Giratina will not be Sparx he will just being hard on Ash, nothing personal, and I'm sorry if you thought that the way I made things was a little 'iffy' but don't worry, I will try to things better for future chapters and I hope that you find this chapter better, and I have been thinking that Ash should have the ability to use aura so that was the "weird energy Ash felt, so I hope that this chapter was more up to your standards.**

 **Rocki. : I am sorry if I have stretched the "chosen one" a bit to much but just to much but thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry about the clothing issue that won't happen next time.**

 **Secret: Ha thank you and yes may Ash's spirit rest in peace. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Xyz: I'm glade you like it and, who knows maybe I'll have Mew join Ash but maybe not. I'll think about it but no promises though see you next time.**

 **Guest: Ha ha ha. That is so funny, and yes the reaction Gary will give of Ash having Giratina will definitely be one for the record books and yes that is exactly how I am planing Team Rocket to chase after Ash and friends but having one of his future rivals coming to Kanto, I'm thinking Paul more over Trip, because Paul has beaten other leagues in the past and I figure that this is where it begins. As for Team Galactic or any other organizations, I'm not sure yet, but just keep reading and also, Giovanni will defiantly be after Ash but he won't just be sending Jessie and James and Meowth, if he is going to be going after Giratina he will probably have Cassidy and Butch along with Rocket Elites going after him.**

 **thor94: Well, I'm glad that you have found it interesting and thank you for leaving a review.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Well That's all of the reviews so as always, I'm Thechaosmaster and thank you for reading this story I'll see you all next time, CHAOS CONTROL**

 **(Revised chapter 1 A/N)**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hello everyone, Thechaosmaster is here to rewrite the first two chapters I have written, now then, I hope that this is been better then before because, I am not doing it again, now then I bet some of you are probably wondering where I have been on this story so far, and I bet many of you believe that I have already planned out or already written the entire first season already and is now working on the Orange Islands right now. WRONG! And well let me tell you that, I have NOT gotten that far yet, I was going through some serious writers block for this story, but I'm back, and working on the next chapter now, until next time, The Start of the Trial.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	3. The start of the trial

**A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter for, The hero and the dragon! But before you start reading this chapter, go and check the first two chapters out again, I have redone them and fixed and added some new items to them. Now I'm sure you are all wondering why I haven't updated this story in a long time, well that is because, I haven't really been able to think of anything for this story and I have been in the middle of something important, I was moving. ALSO, a happy belated happy birthday to myself. I am now nineteen years old. And, wait, who are you? How did you get here?**

 **A mysterious being enters the room wearing a Organization XIII coat. The being sits down in a nearby chair and looks at Chaos.**

 **Mysterious being: I'm all that's left. Or maybe, I'm all there ever was.**

 **Thechaosmaster: I meant your name.**

 **Mysterious being: My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?**

 **Thechaosmaster: My true name? Of course I remember my own name! I was just about to tell the people who I am before you showed up! (Looks at the screen and sees millions of viewers with questionable faces) Oh, he he. Sorry guys, (ahem) allow me to finally and truly introduce myself. My name on Fan fiction is Thechaosmaster, but my real name is Jeremy Brown. Now then, I bet a lot of you of have never even heard of me but, truth be told, that is not important. What is important is that I am back and bringing this story back from my unspoken hinatas. And besides, when did you guys, who are fellow authors online started to write your stories? And when you did start, did you instantly put up the stories? Well I didn't, but when I started writing, it was during the last few weeks of my Senior year in Highschool, and I wanted to write a story just for the fun of it. I didn't really plan on publishing it, well actually I did but, I never thought that I become so popular so fast, and I got a few follower's, for my first story, but this one, just from the first chapter alone, it got over thirty follows, and there will be some who dislike my story and there will be those who completely Flame me for them, (cough cough Ralmon cough cough) anyways, that is enough out of this old sorcerer, now then, just sit back, relax, shut up, and keep your arms, legs, heads, hands, feet, paws, claws, wings, tails, shells, or any other body parts you may have, because this rollercoaster is starting, in 3…2…1… NOW!**

 **Disclaimer: This means that I own nothing but the plot and the things that are different from the anime. And also, in this story, Ash knows who the gym leaders are, and will actually be less of an idiot from the anime, and Ash has been to Cerulean City before? Want more info? Well then, keep on reading and find out. Flamers will be fed to Giratina, and those who do escape him will be on the line of starting a total flame war! Lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2: The start of the trial**

Ash, his new starter Pokèmon, the shiny Pikachu have just set out on their journey through Kanto, and while the duo were entering Route 1, Ash was explaining to Pikachu just what has happened to him this past month.

 **"Wow, just wow. You know not many people would believe you if you said that you actually met lady Mew herself, if you told them that story, in fact if it wasn't for the fact that you can understand me, I wouldn't believe you, and then there's the fact that you have to watch over lord Giratina, now then, most people would probably think you're crazy for doing this. And you have just started out on your journey for crying out loud!"** Pikachu said after learning all of this was surprised, to say the least and who wouldn't? It's not everyday that something like this would happen.

Then Ash looked over to Pikachu and then sat down and said, "Yeah, you're telling me, but don't worry as long as we work together, we can do this, as a team."

Pikachu looked up at his new partner and said, **"That's true and all but, don't think that you will have it easy kid, just like how you have to earn Giratina's trust, you have to earn my respect and loyalty as well. And that will not be so easy either."**

Ash lightly chucked while nodding and said, "Yeah, I kind of figured that much, but hey at least we're off to a good start, that's good right?"

The shiny Pikachu nodded and said, **"Yeah, you said it, kid. But hey tell me, what's lady Mew like anyways? Is she really what others say she is?"**

Ash then asked, "You mean her being the fun loving, always playing around, crazy, child like feline Pokèmon?" Pikachu nodded and Ash said, "Yeah, pretty much, but to tell you the truth, while she was training me, she kind of grew on me, and we developed a sort of mother and son like relationship, and she even calls me 'Ashie' and I actually call her my mema, because I think of her as my own mother."

Pikachu was amazed at this then said, **"I must say, you must be lucky to have lady Mew act as your mema, but, how did you not going insane? Surely she must have driven you crazy right?"**

Ash simply shrugged his shoulders then said, "Eh, you get used to it, and besides, I did learn this forest, and Viridian Forest, like the back of my hand from her, so I can't really complain. But hey, I have a question for you. Would you like to get your own nickname, you know, something to go by instead of always Pikachu? What would you think about that?"

The shiny Pikachu thought about it for a while and said, **"That would be interesting, maybe something good, like Sparky or maybe Volt, or maybe something like that. A cool nickname, or should I say, one that would be, shockingly awesome."**

Ash sweet dropped then shook his head while frowning and said, "That was terrible, just terrible. But hey, how about something like, Voltaire? That sounds like it could fit, or maybe Electro, or maybe...Thor?"

Pikachu looked at him curiously and asked, **"Thor?"**

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah Thor. Thor is the name of a god in an old Viking legend, he was known as the god of thunder. Son of Odin, the alfather. "

Pikachu thought about it for a while then said, **"Thor. Thor, I like the sound of that, but hey, are you going to give every Pokèmon you obtain a nickname or what?"**

Ash gave that some thought and said, "Only if they want one, but I'll bet you some Pokèchow, that Giratina will say something about roasting me if I did that."

The shiny Pikachu now named Thor said, **"I can't agree with you more on that one kid, but hey, tell me this, do you have any food on you, I'm kind of hungry."**

Ash chuckled at the remark that Thor made and nodded, then sat down and took out a blanket and laid it flat down on the ground and took out a bowl and a box of homemade Pokèchow from the bag his mother gave him and filled the bowl and gave it to Thor who began to chow down on it and the look on his face made it obvious that he loved the food.

Ash chuckled at this and thought that if this is how his whole journey is going to be like then he would be happy. Ash was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Giratina's egg starting to shake and glow, then he immediately took the incubator out of his backpack and then opened it and took out the egg and placed it on his lap and started to rub it, and then in a blinding light, the egg hatched, and in front of both Ash and Thor, was a small six legged, grey bodied, with a red and black stripped pattern on his stomach, he had two black wings with three red spines on the wings. It also had gold rims around his legs, six golden claw like spines round his neck, the red and black dragon was about the same size as Thor. This dragon was Giratina and he looked over to Thor and Ash, then said,

 **"What? Is this the first time that either of have you have actually seen an egg hatch or something?"**

Ash questionably asked, "Giratina?"

The dragon nodded and said in an angry voice, but not a harsh, violent, bitter, loud or other nasty kinds of voices, just an angry voice and said in telepathy, _'No, its Yveltal. Of course it's me, kid! I've been talking to you for over a month now! Who'd you expect it to be? Jirachi? Man, you are an idiot.'_ said Giratina while rolling his eyes.

This caused Ash to yell, "Hey, don't you forget that this so-called 'idiot' here, was charged by Arceus himself to look after you, and besides, I'm only ten years old, yeash. Can't you give me a brake for, I don't know, for like once in my life? You have been insulting my life, and making fun of my mistakes for over a month now, and seeing how we're a team now, can you at least try to enjoy it? Because last I checked, you never really spend much time outside of the Reverse world, so at least try to enjoy yourself for now!" Ash finished yelling at the newly hatched dragon then said, "Oh, and before I forget." Ash then takes out his Pokèdex and points it at Giratina.

Dexter then powered up and said,

 **[Giratina: The Renegade Pokèmon. A Pokèmon that is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours. It appears in ancient cemeteries. Its moves consists of, Dragon Tail, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath and Scary Face. Note: it also has the move ShadowForce, but it is locked.]**

Everyone was amazed at this, even Giratina, he knew that he would not have very much as in terms of moves, but never would he believe that he would have at least some good moves, even though his signature move appears to be locked for whatever reason. He just thought that he would have forgotten it, but instead he would have it locked for whatever reason.

Then he said, _'Okay, I'm shocked, when Arceus said that he would be doing this to me, I'd never thought that I would lose my signature move. And to top it all off, I can't even return home until the legendaries say so.'_ Giratina looked sad which, and that was not that surprising, seeing how he now has to spend an awful lot of time with, in his opinion, a loud mouthed, lazy, annoying kid, who's only interesting skills are his knowledge about some of the legendaries, his can do attitude, his energetic personality, and his understanding of the Pokèmon speech, other then that, he is an annoying, trainer who he would leave in an instant, if given the chance.

When Ash saw this he took action and then said, "Hey look, we all have our weaknesses, whether we're human or Pokèmon, we all have our own weaknesses, but having those weaknesses doesn't make us any more pitiful or any less powerful, they only serve to be a drive, to motivate us to become better, so don't let this small setback bring you down, and besides, you are still a legendary, and not just any legendary, but one of the creation trio, and that alone has to mean something, even if you can't go home to the reverse world, you can still become you original form, I will even give you this." Ash then took out the Griseous orb, and showed it to Giratina who had wide eyes, then he looked over to Ash who could not see any kind of dark thoughts, or hidden mischief, then he took it and it was absorbed into his very body.

Then he began to change, his shadow like wings split into six tentacles with a red spine on the edge of each one, each tentacle was attached to the golden spines around his neck that were more loose then before, and looked like they were open. His large body then became small and slim and was now sporting a serpent like appearance, with the same red, black and grey pattern on it, his tail has four golden spines on it, two on the right side, and two on the left. His head, which looked like a golden diamond shaped helmet with two fang like features in the front, was now shaped like some sort of mask, with a crest on the forehead and long blades going behind his head. And finally his legs, which were large and bulky, were now, almost nonexistent, and were instead, six spines that were sticking out of his body.

With Giratina in this form, he truly looked like a menacing creature. After everyone had gotten over their shock, Ash asked, "So Giratina, how do you feel? Any different, or just about the same?"

Giratina looked at Ash and floated up to him and said, _'To tell you the truth kid, I feel like I'm back at home again, but I have a question, do you have anything to eat for me?'_

Ash looked at the guardian of the Reverse World and smiled then said, "I believe so, here let me check my bag."

Then Ash looked through his backpack and pulled out a box of Pokèchow made for ghost type Pokèmon and a box made for dragon types, and poured a small amount of both into a bowl and gave the bowl to Giratina, who looked at it as if trying to determine whether or not to eat it then he took a bite of the food and then he tasted it, and it tasted so good, he just literally went crazy and ate it all in a matter of seconds. Then, after he was done eating, he looked over to Ash and Thor and gave them both a serious look then said,

 _'If any of you even speak a word of this to anyone, once I get back to full power, I will bring you both to my world and torture you both to the point of insanity, and then I will dispose of you both! Do I make myself clear?'_

Both Ash and Thor nodded then Ash said, "Hey, it's okay, I eat the same way at times, but you must know, that you can't just bite off the heads of people who are trying to help you, you know? At least give me and Thor a chance, alright?"

Giratina looked at him and said, _'Alright I'll try, and I guess, now is a good of a time as any. Do you remember last night, when I said that we would be starting your trial today?'_ Ash nodded then Giratina said, _'Good, now then, you should know that this trial will be divided into three parts, and I will decide when the other two parts will come into play, this first task is fairly easy, but before I tell you what it is, you must know what kind of trials you will be taking. Do you understand?'_ Giratina asked in a serious voice.

Ash nodded and said, "Yes, I understand. So, what kind of tasks will you be giving me. So what do I have to do?"

Giratina looked over to the kid and said, _'The trials will be like this, they will be testing your knowledge in certain areas, your skills and ability to think up a strategy in desperate times, and most importantly, your ability to perform without battling, they will not be in that exact order, but I will let you know when they will come, and when they do, you have to be ready, do I make myself clear?'_

Ash simply nodded then Giratina said, _'Well then, good, alright the first test is easy, it will be testing your ability to perform without battling, all that means is that all you have to do is just catch a wild Pokèmon, but that does not include me, without battling it. Think you can handle it?'_

Ash looked at him and then towards Thor and then back towards Giratina and said, "Alright, I will try, but we still need to get you into a Pokèball, that way no one can capture you. Is that okay?"

Giratina looked at him and said, _'Fine, but so help me, if I have to stay in there, when I get out, I will destroy you. Do you understand me?'_

Ash nodded and said, "I Understand, I understand you perfectly."

Giratina nodded and said, _'Well then good, let's just get this thing done and over with.'_

After Giratina said that Ash took out a strange looking Pokèball, instead it being red and white with a black ring around the center and a silver button, it had a black top, with a golden horn like piece on the top of it like the kind of horn on Giratina, a black bottom and a golden ring around the center, with a red button, this was called the Renegade Ball.

It was given to him by Mew three weeks after she started to teach Ash how to understand Pokèmon speech, he was able to quickly learn how to understand Pokèspeech, it only took him a week to learn the language, but Mew still stayed with Ash to break him of his immaturity, and soon he went from an immature, energetic ten year old, that can't sit still for five minutes, to a ten year old kid with a calm and collective personality, and was now a lot more respectful then before, though he was still energetic, but he acted more older then he appeared to be, and he even became friends with Mew, even though she was a little crazy, she was very kind, and after the month was over she gave Ash a parting gift, the Renegade Ball, Mew said that when Giratina hatches he should use this ball to capture him.

When Ash asked why he should use this instead of an ordinary Pokèball, Mew said, _'It is because, it will bound Giratina to you until the day when you both become friends and until we decide that you two have truly become friends, which will be decided on a later date, then the ball will no longer bound the two together, unless either of you want to, that is.'_ What that means is, that when Giratina is captured, it will make Ash and Giratina obtain somewhat of a mind link, making them both see each others past, and giving them a psychic connection, allowing them to speak viva telepathy.

Ash then said, "You ready for this? Once this is done, our pasts will become known to each other, and there will be no secrets between us, and if what Mew said is true, then we would become bound to each other, so I will ask again, are you ready for this?"

Giratina nodded and said, _'Unfortunately human, this has to be done, I'd rather be stuck with an idiot like you, then to be captured by some other idiot, so my only question is this, think you can handle being inside my mind?'_ After Giratina said that he gave Ash a small smirk.

Ash smiled at this knowing that Giratina may not know it, but he has started to warm up to him, even though he just called him an idiot, it held no malice or hatred, it was just a simple word, that was all, then he took the Renegade ball and pressed the middle button, which enlarged it and then lightly tapped Giratina on the head and watched as he was enveloped in a white light, sucking him inside, then the Renegade Ball shook, once, twice, thrice and clicked, without a problem.

And then Ash gripped his head in pain, and he was seeing images, memories of Giratina, he could see the day, when the universe was made, then he could see Giratina in what is now known as Turnback cave where he used to reside when he saw strange looking people come and attack Giratina, then he saw Giratina attack an old civilization, the same one where those strange looking people lived, and wiped them all off the map for attacking him.

Then Ash saw when Arceus turned Giratina into an egg, then he saw Mew bring the egg, the Griseous Orb, and the note, to his house, and then nothing. Then Ash felt the Renegade Ball shake and Ash released Giratina who looked at him with some sort of newfound respect for Ash, then he said, _'I guess that you saw all that, right?'_

Ash nodded and sadly said, "Yeah, I did. And, I'm sorry for what you've been through, Giratina, I didn't know."

Giratina then said, _'It's alright, Ash, I didn't know that you had to grow up without even knowing who your father is, I guess I didn't ask because I thought, that he was in your life for at least a good part of it, but i didn't ask because I really didn't care, but even I grew up knowing my father. I can't even imagine not knowing who my father is. And besides, what happened in the past is the past. I'll admit that I have my own demons, but I have made peace with them.'_

Ash then asked, "Do the other legendaries know? About what happened to you, surely Uxie has to know the truth. He knows just about everything."

Giratina sadly said, _'No, he does not, that is the only thing he doesn't know about. Why? I'm not sure myself, I have asked him what he knows, but he said that he can't really remember what happened on that day. And that is something that is scary, if Uxie can't remember what happened, or doesn't know what happened on that day, then something has to be up.'_

Then Pikachu interrupted the two from their conversation and said, **"Um, not to be rude or anything but, shouldn't we get moving around here, it's getting late and we should really..."**

Pikachu was interrupted when they all heard, what sounded like a high pitch women's scream, then all three winced and covered their ears. Once the scream ended they removed their hands from their ears and looked at each other then Ash said, "That was loud, we'd better go and see who that was, it sounds like someone is in trouble. Lets go!" Ash then packed up everything back into his backpack and Thor went onto Ash's shoulder and Giratina floated next to him and they all nodded to each other and started running towards the sound of the scream. While they were running, Ash and Giratina were having a telepathic chat.

Ash said, _'Giratina, do you have any idea what that was?'_

Giratina said, _'Not sure, could be anything from a girl with a fear of bug types, a guy with a Beedrill fear being chased by a swarm of angry Beedrills, or a girl getting attacked by a Gyarados. I hope it's the either the angry Beedrill swarm or the Gyarados one, then the other one.'_

Ash couldn't agree with him more, then he looked in front of him and saw a girl with orange hair, wearing a yellow shirt with red straps, blue shorts and red sneaker, quivering in fear, and the reason, a giant Gyarados was looking at her viciously. And then it noticed Ash and the two Pokèmon, and looked at Ash curiously, and became eye level with the raven haired boy, Ash took a battle stance, but then he noticed something, on the Gyarados's left eye was a large cut. Then Ash remembered something from his time with Mew.

 **«Flashback two weeks ago»**

 _Ash was walking into the Forest of Route 1, with the pink feline sleeping on his shoulder, she was asleep because she was exhausted from dashing from one point of the forest to another, hiding from Ash, this was because she was teaching Ash how to find his way through the forest by hiding from him and have him look for her. At first he thought that she was crazy, but soon he discovered that her 'extreme' methods proved to work, and because of that, Ash now knew the Viridian Forest and the forest of route 1 like the back of his hands, then after they were done 'playing', Ash was on his way back to Pallet Town when he discovered an injured red and gold large fish with large eyes and a dopey look forever placed on it's face and yellow scales on its back, this fish was a Magicarp, and it had a fresh cut over it's left eye, Ash quickly ran to it, and causing Mew to wake up._

 _ **"Ashie, why (Yyaaawwnn) why did you wake me up? I was having a good sleep."** Mew asked Ash in a tired voice. The reason why Mew was calling Ash 'Ashie', was because when Mew came over to teach Ash how to understand Pokèmon, she had heard Delia call Ash, Ashie a few times, and soon Mew started calling him it, Ash has even called Mew, mema. Mostly because Mew acts like a second mom for him, and both Mew and Delia can agree that, they both can be considered to be Ash's mother, Delia because she is his birth mother, and Mew because she grew fond of the raven haired boy's personality, that and she kind of liked the thought of someone calling her 'mema.' _

_Ash then said, "Mew, this poor things been hurt, it looks like it was attacked by either a poacher, or a flying type, do you think that you could help it?"_

 _Mew knew that Ash wasn't her real son, but she treated him like he was her own, and he treated her like a mother, and he even went as far as call her his mema, and she knew that if Ash called her by Mew, she knew that it was serious, and so she had to be serious as well. Then she said, **"What is it Ash?"** Then she saw the injured Magicarp. **"Oh no! Who could have done this, you poor thing. Here let Mew help you."** Then Mew started glowing then used Recover on the injured Magicarp, the wound over it's left eye had healed, but it would leave a permanent scar._

 _After the wound was taken care of, Ash put it back in the lake and asked, "Magicarp, what happened to you?"_

 _The Magicarp then said, **"I was swimming through the lake like I normally do, when I was attacked by a strange looking man in a black uniform that had a big letter 'R' on it, and then, nothing, I can't remember what happened after that."**_

 _Ash was angry, his fists were shaking like a leaf, but he looked over to his adopted mema and saw her, and she looked like she was about to transform into an Electrode and self destruct. And Ash knew why, because Mew acted just like him when it came to Pokèmon, both wild and captured, they both treated all Pokèmon with respect, and believed that anyone who would do such a thing as to hurt a Pokèmon like this would be a crime against, not only the laws of nature, but a crime against Arceus himself as well. Ash knew he had to calm down his adopted mema, or else there could be trouble._

 _Ash then said in a calm voice, "Mema, please calm down. I know just how you feel but, we can't do anything at the moment. I'm just a nine year old kid whose only two weeks away from becoming a trainer, and you, you are one of many Pokèmon that people are hunting for, if I go against the person who did this, I wouldn't even last a second against them, and if you went against them they will surely attempt to capture you, and I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if that would happen, you may not have raised me, but I still see you as my mema, so please, if not for your own safety, then do it for me, please?"_

 _Mew looked at the young raven haired kid, and saw the look of worry that he was given her, then she smiled and said while rubbing Ash's messy raven black hair with her tail. **"Alright Ashie, I promise that I won't do anything rash, just as long as you promise me the same thing, alright Ashie?"**_

 _Ash then rubbed his hair then smiled and said, "I promise you that I won't do anything rash, mema."_

 _Mew then said, **"Thank you, Ashie."**_

 _Ash then said, "You're welcome, mema."_

 _The Magicarp, after hearing all of this said, **"So, you human, what is your name? And, you called lady Mew 'mema' and yet, you were not raised by her. Why is that?"**_

 _Ash said, " Oh, my name is Ash. And the answer is simple really, you see she may not have raised me but, over this past month I have been trained under her to understand Pokèmon and well, she kind of acts like my mother so, I call her my mema, as a sign of respect, even my own mother says that Mew would be my adopted mother while out in the Pokèmon world, and while at home, my birth mother would take care of me."_

 _The Magicarp then said, **"Well, do you think that you could take me with you. You know, when you become a trainer?"**_

 _Ash smiled and said, "If I ever see you again in the next two weeks or so, then I will take you with me. Is that alright with you?"_

 _The Magicarp nodded and said, **"If you ever are near the neighborhood, just drop by and come and visit, alright?"**_

 _Ash nodded and said, "Don't worry, I'll won't be a stranger, and I promise I'll be back."_

 _The Magicarp nodded and said, **"By the way, I'm a male, just to let you know."**_

 _Ash nodded and said, "I kind of figured that, well then Magicarp, I'll see you later." And then both Ash and Mew headed back to Pallet town to rest up and enjoy the peace and quite of the town._

 **«End of flashback»**

Thor was discharging electricity from his cheeks, Giratina was floating behind Ash, staying on guard, even though he warmed up to Ash, he still disliked him, but he still had some pride left in him, and he also has a tiny bit of respect for the kid at the moment, and the girl was still shaking like a leaf, then Ash calmed down, straightened up and went up to the Gyarados and said, "It's been a while hasn't it, old friend?"

Everyone was shocked at this, even Giratina, he didn't know that Ash had befriended a Gyarados, or even a Magicarp, but then again, he is still trying to process all of the kids memories. Pikachu looked at his new partner and was amazed then he smiled, he was apparently pleased with how this kid is doing so far and was thinking that maybe he would a decent trainer after all.

The girl who had stopped quivering enough to speak but in a stutter. "Um, ex- excuse mister but, can you explain to me what is going on and kindly have your, friend here in a Pokèball, if you can tha- that is?"

Ash looked at the girl and said, "How about we start with introducing ourselves first, my name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town, and I have just started my journey."

The girl was impressed and said, "You, you just started as a trainer an, and you c, can alre, already ta, tame a wild Gyarados, no, not many pe, people can do that you know, and what a cute looking Pikachu, but what's with the weird coloring? And... WHAT IT THAT THING!? GET IT AWAY FROM ME ! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! "

The said Giratina went up to Misty and looked at her then roared at her saying, _'WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! ALL THIS CONSTANT SCREAMING IS DRIVING ME INSANE! NO WONDER WHY GYARADOS IS ACTING LIKE THIS! YOU'RE SCARING HIM! AND WHO I AM!? THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU AT THIS MOMENT! JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!'_

The girl was shocked at this and said, "It, it talked, how did it talk?"

Ash then said, "Giratina, as much as I would like to agree with your methods, seeing how it was used on me all the time, that is in no way, shape or form, going to solve anything. And the reason why he can talk is because he has telepathy. Now then, why don't we try this again? My name is Ash Ketchum, this is my starter, the shiny Pikachu named Thor,"

Thor then did a mock salute and said, **"Yo."**

Ash then pointed to Giratina, "This here, this is Reaper, and he doesn't take to kindly to humans, and only myself is the one who he doesn't really have a problem with, but even then, he still doesn't like me very much."

Giratina only grunted.

Then Ash said, " Oh, and this is an old friend of mine, Gyarados, I've met him about two weeks ago, and as you can see, he has some trust issues, and has an injury over his eye that he got from another human, so now that we have introduced ourselves, what is your name, miss?"

Then Giratina asked Ash through their mind link, _'Reaper? Why Reaper?'_

Ash simply replied with, _'Well, if I were to tell her that you are practically a legendary Pokèmon from the Sinnoh region, she'd probably wouldn't believe me. And besides, until we reach the Indigo League, I can't really let people know who you are. To tell you the truth, I'd be lucky if the people of Kanto doesn't know about Sinnoh mythology. And you know what they say, 'ignorance is a blessing, but knowledge is power.' What that means is, the less people know about you, the better. So until I know that there are some people we can trust, we have to keep your identity a secret, alright?'_

Reaper just grunted with agreement, then Ash looked back to the girl who hadn't said anything yet, but was looking at Gyarados with fear still fresh in her eyes. Ash sighed and said, "From the look in your eyes, I can see that you have several fears that you are hiding, and one of them is a fear of Gyarados, am I right?"

This caught the orange haired girl off guard, then she asked, "How did you…"

Ash just said, "Not many people would have been able to notice that, its true, but not everyone would think to look into someone's eyes, many people believe that the eyes are a window to one's soul. And I can tell, that you also having some serious family problems as well. And with all that said, I can tell that you are not even from around here. So where are you from, miss?"

Then the girl said, "Oh, my name is Misty. Misty Waterflower, and I come from Cerulean City."

Ash thought about this, "Waterflower? Does that mean that you are related to the 'Sensational Sisters' then?"

Ash said the last part with detest and Misty caught this and said, "I see that you have heard of my older sisters, but does that mean that, you have something against them, Ash?"

Ash nodded and said, "You're right about that. You see to me, those three are more obsessed with their own beauty, then their own Pokèmon's conditions, it is one of the few things that I hate in a person. But you, you I can tell is different, so is that why you left the gym, Misty?"

Misty was shocked at this, "How do you know about that?"

Ash smiled and said, "Many people may not know the location and lay out of Cerulean City, but I do. And I know that the gym is used more as a water show performance, then a gym, that is why you left, am I right?"

Misty was shocked at this, 'This boy, he doesn't look any younger then ten years old, yet, he has some how been able to read me like a book, just how is that possible?' then she asked him, "Hey Ash, how did you know all that? Not many people know about that? So how?"

Ash then smiled and said, "It's true that not many people could know that but you see, I went to Cerulean City before, and I have seen one of their so-called 'performances' and trust me, they have some good acts but, they don't understand that true beauty comes from whats on the inside, not the outside. And while I was watching the performance, I saw a little girl sitting in the corner, I knew that no one else could see her, because they were to interested in watching the show, but I saw here. The look she had in her eyes were that of sadness, she looked like she wanted to cry, but didn't want to show any kind of weakness, and I could also tell that there was a hint of anger hiding inside as well. And I knew that, that girl wanted to show the world that she mattered. I wanted to approach her when the show was over, but by the time that the show ended, she was gone. That was two years ago, and that girl was you, wasn't it, Misty?"

Misty nodded and said, "You're right, that was me, you see, my sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet are all about performing and care nothing about the gym, and treat me like some ugly piece of garbage, if it weren't for the fact that they're my sisters, then I would…" Misty's hands were shaking violently and Ash knew he had to calm her down or there might be a problem.

Ash then put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, don't let them get to you, because if you do then that would mean that they have won. You see, if you let your anger get to you, you will lose sight of what's important, and trust me, you don't want that. Now then, I bet you are wondering that, even though I am ten years old, how could I know all of this, well I guess, I have to thank a certain someone for teaching me the things I know. And I also had this weird ability to see things no one else could, I guess you can call it some incredible insight. Oh and before I forget,"

Ash then turns to Gyarados who has been laying down quietly, listening in to the conversation, it is then that Ash notices the burnt up bike and said, "Let me guess, you were fishing for water types and caught Gyarados who then became violent and launched a Hyperbeam at your bike, am I right?"

Misty nodded and said, "Yes, that's right, and I would blame you then yell at you but, you seem to kind to blame or yell at."

Ash smiled and said, "That is true and all but, I will still take the blame for this, and even though I can't replace your bike at the moment, why don't we travel together, at least until we can replace your bike. Does that seem fine to you, Misty?"

Misty only nodded but then noticed that the Gyarados was getting to close to her for her taste, and quickly backed away.

When Ash saw this he turned and asked the Gyarados, "So, you ready to join me, like I promised?"

The Gyarados nodded, then Ash smiled and took out a normal Pokèball and tapped the wild Gyarados on the side and watched as he was absorbed into the ball and it shook three times and then it clicked signaling a successful capture.

Then Ash smiled and said, "Welcome to the team, Gyarados."

Then Reaper telepathy told Ash, _'Good job kid, you have managed to capture a wild Pokèmon without battling it, not bad. But, not exactly how I thought it would go, but hey, you have still passed the first test.'_

Ash didn't say anything because he was smiling at this he was just about to speak when he heard something. He then asked, "Do you guys hear that?"

Misty then asked, "Hear what, Ash?"

Reaper said, _'I can indeed hear it.'_

Thor's ears started twitching and he said, **"I hear it too. It sounds like, wings flapping, really large and heavy wings flapping. "**

Then they all heard a roar, and looked into the sky and everyone's eyes widened at what they were seeing. For in front of their eyes was a giant bird glowing in a golden cloak, this bird was magnificent its wings looked like they were made of a rainbow, then Ash heard a voice that sounded like a mans voice, it said this,

 _'Congratulations young one, the first test has been passed, but it is only the beginning, remember, as long as Giratina remains captured in the Renegade Ball, the two of you will forever be connected, we expect great things from you, young one.'_

After the voice ended the Pokèmon left but not before Ash unconsciously lifted up his Pokèdex and scanned it, then the bird finally left, leaving everyone amazed.

Misty then asked, "What kind of Pokèmon was that? I've never seen anything like it."

Ash then looked at his Pokèdex, as did everyone else, and they were shocked, well except for Reaper, that is. What the Pokèdex said was this,

 **[Error! There is no data, there is still many Pokèmon that have yet to be discovered.]**

Ash was shocked at this, he thought that the Pokèdex had info about every Pokèmon that existed, but he guessed that there will be Pokèmon that no one has ever seen before. Then he turned to Reaper and telepathically asked, _'Who was that Pokèmon, Reaper?'_

Reaper replied with, _'That, Ash was what many people refer to as 'The Storms End' but we legends know him as, lord Ho-Oh.'_

Ash was shocked at this. Ho-Oh? That was the Pokèmon that many people have spent their entire lives searching for, but for some reason, he saw it on his first day. Then Ash asked, _'Why did Ho-Oh show himself to me? I'm just a ten year old kid who hasn't even done anything yet. So, why would he show himself to me, out of all of the people on the planet?'_

Reaper just said, _'Well, you have done something Ash, you have passed my first test, so it could be that. But if you ask me, it seems that he believes that you have something most people don't.'_

Ash was about to ask what but was interrupted when Misty said, "Hey Ash, where are you heading for right now?"

Ash then said, "Well, we are obviously heading for Viridian City next, why?"

Misty then said, "Well, if I'm going to be hanging out with you for a while then we want to get there before nightfall, then we should we should probably get going soon."

Ash nodded and said, "Alright then, lets go." Ash was about to start walking again when he remembered the bike then he asked," Do you want me to bring your wrecked bike? Or should I leave it here?"

Misty thought about it then said, "Lets bring it with us. That way we won't be littering."

Ash smiled at this, then he picked up the wreaked bike and started to walk to Viridian City, with Thor on his shoulder, and Reaper levitating next to him, and Misty walking close behind him.

Misty was curious about something then asked, "Hey Ash, you do know where you're going, right?"

Ash smiled and said, "Yes, as a matter-of-fact I do. I know the forest like the back of my hand, as well as the Viridian Forest. So we don't have to worry about getting lost."

Misty smiled at this, she knew that even though that he was a trainer and she was a gym leader and they have to fight, sooner or later, but she knew that Ash would be a decent traveling companion. Then she frowned came to a complete stop and asked, "Hey Ash, when we have our gym battle, do you want it at the gym, or somewhere else?"

Ash stopped as well and he knew why she would ask this and said, "Well, traditionally, having a gym battle normally takes place inside a gym. Why? And in fact, why did you leave in the first place? Were your sisters really that bad?"

Misty shook her head and replied with, "It's not that it's, well it is that, but, it's also because, well the day I left, I said that I was leaving and wouldn't return until I became a water type Pokèmon master."

Misty hung her head down and waited for Ash to start laughing at her, until he said, "It sounds to me like you wanted to get away from your family, even though it meant that you had to leave your gym in the hands of the self devoted 'Beauty Queens'. But why didn't stand up to them when you had the chance?"

Misty was taken back at this, but said, "Well you see, I guess I was just angry and wanted to get away from them. That's why I said it."

Ash then asked, "When was this?"

Misty said, "About two months ago."

Ash thought about it then asked, "So, what kind of water types do you have at the moment? You have been away from the gym for two months now, so you should have some decent water types, right?"

Misty then took out three Pokèballs and threw them into the air and in a flash of light came two starfish like Pokèmon that looked almost alike and a Pokèmon that looked kind of like a goldfish, the first one was a yellow starfish like Pokèmon, that was brown with a golden crest over its chest and a red gem in the center, Ash pointed his Pokèdex at it and it said,

 **[Staryu the star shape Pokèmon, an enigmatic that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle.]**

Ash then said, "So a Staryu: an interesting water type." Then Ash pointed his Pokèdex at the other Pokèmon it looked like Staryu but quite bigger and had more appendages and was purple with a darker colored gem, the Pokèdex said,

 **[Starmie: the mysterious Pokèmon. At the center of its body is a red core, which it sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky.]**

Ash nodded then he pointed his Pokèdex at the last Pokèmon and Dexter said,

 **[Goldeen: the Goldfish Pokèmon. When the weather grows warm, they form groups and swim upriver. This sight serves as a poetic reminder that spring has arrived.]**

Ash then said with a smile, "I must say Misty, even though their not much, they are quite powerful, and from what I have learned from my me…, I mean my teacher, she taught me how one would tell if a Pokèmon has been treated with kindness and love." Ash had almost said mema but caught himself, and he was lucky that Misty didn't catch that, then he said, "And from the looks on all of your Pokèmon they look healthy and even the gems on Staryu and Starmie look nice and bright. Did you know that if the gems on a Staryu or a Starmie glows brightly then they have stronger psychic powers, and it also means that they have been taking very nice care with, and for your Goldeen, I can tell that the horn is nice and polished, and looks to be in good health, so from what I can tell, these three are in perfect care."

Misty smiled at what Ash had just told her and she said, "Why thank you Ash, but if I may be impolite as this and ask, who was your teacher, who taught you all of this?"

Ash's smile started to disappear and he looked around the forest, as if he was searching for something then he said, "I'm afraid that the identity of my teacher has to remain a secret for now. And besides, I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone about her unless I have her permission to do so. In fact, I'll be lucky if she isn't upset with me right now, just for mentioning her. Well then, come on, lets head out. Next stop, Viridian City." Then Ash headed out towards the city while still carrying Misty's burnt up bike, and Thor and Reaper followed him, and soon Misty smiled and then returned her three Pokèmon and then proceeded to follow Ash as well.

And so Ash has started his journey and has captured Giratina in the Renegade Ball, saw what really happened to cause Giratina to be banished in the first place, and has met up and caught an old friend he had met in the past, and is now traveling with the gym leader of Cerulean City, Misty Waterflower. Now then, next time Ash and co will enter Viridian City and get into all sorts of trouble. Next time: Viridian City. What kind of trouble? Find out next time, as the journey continues. ;-)

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thechaosmaster: hey everyone, hope you have enjoyed the chapter but I have something important to tell you, I have revisited my first two chapters, so go and check them out, I hope that they are better then before. And Ralmon, if you send me one more flame without reading the full chapter, I will send the Avenger's, the four horsemen, all of the legendary Pokèmon, all of the Keyblade wielders, Organization XIII and every single DigiDestined from all the seasons, even fusion! And that was the worst season I have ever seen by far, after you, so try NOT to be an asshole. Well that is all for now.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	4. Viridian City

**A/N That's they call me Slim Shady I'm back, I'm back. That's why they call me Slim Shady.**

 **Thechaosmaster: Yo guys, I'm back as you could tell, now then if you are wondering where I've been, well, I got internet about a week or two ago but I kind of got distracted so I couldn't up date earlier, but in truth, I got lazy. But I'm back. And by the way, I FINALLY GOT POKEMON SUN! AND I SAW THE ASH-GRENINJA! IT WAS AWSOME! (Ehem) Sorry about that guys, I kind of went all fan boy on you guys, but if you want Ash-Greninja in your pokemon sun or moon, all you have to do is download the demo version onto your 3DS compleat the tutorial and when you are asked to do the catching tutorial enter the Pokemon Center and you will see Prof Kukui go to him and he will ask you what you would like to do, press send to full game, and select Greninja, and that is all, it don't matter what version you have, just have a saved file and you can get the battle bond Greninja. BUT he won't listen to you until you compleat TWO grand trials, but when you do, all you have to do is have a battle with a trainer with two or more pokemon or get an S.O.S battle defeat on pokemon with Greninja and you will see an awsome transformation. But is enough out of me, I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Viridian City**

Ash his partner Pokèmon, Thor the shiny Pikachu, Reaper the Giratina and their new traveling companion, Misty Waterflower have been walking through the forest for the past five minutes. Ash has been thinking about weather or not he should tell Misty that he can understand Pokèmon. Reaper has been chatting with him as well, via their mind link. Ash asked Reaper, _'Reaper, do you think that I should tell Misty that I can understand Pokèmon speech? Or should I keep it a secret for a little while longer? Even though she could end up hearing me talking to either Thor, or Gyarados. So what should I do?'_

Now, Ash was smart, he knew that he would have to one day tell Misty that he can understand Pokèmon, but he also knew that if he told her that he only just learned how to understand them, that it would raise more questions that he didn't want to answer at the moment.

Reaper then said, _'Well, she is bound to hear you talking to us as if you can understand us sooner or later, but you can always tell her that I am translating for you but, there will come a time when I am not here, or I am asleep and you forget to remember that she is with you and it will raise a few questions. So, if you want my opinion, tell her when we leave Viridian City, that way there will be no one nearby to over hear your conversation.'_

Ash smiled at this then asked, _'Why are you being so nice to me now? Not to be mean or anything but, why? Just yesterday you hated being with me, and now, you're acting as though we've been friends for years? So, what changed?'_

Reaper sighed then said, _'(Sigh) Well, I guess, I have to be nice to you, seeing how you are constantly in my head now but, I guess, I have finally realize that I was being unfair to you this past month. You have survived being lady Mew's plaything, and even had her become your adopted second mother, so that alone should have impressed me. But I was to stubborn to see it, and when we saw each others pasts, I guess, it was then that I started to see that it was unfair for me to judge you, and be cruel towards you, even though you never knew your father. So, I guess that I am trying to be nice, even though I still don't like the fact that I am stuck with you at the moment. But it would be even worse to be stuck with someone else, so I guess if I would have to be stuck with someone it would have to be you.'_

Ash smiled at this, then he noticed that Misty had stopped. Then he asked, "Is everything alright, Misty?"

Misty then said, "We have arrived at Viridian City."

Ash looked and saw Viridian City, it was beautiful. Then Ash said, "We should head to the Pokèmon Center now. You know, so we can make sure our Pokèmon are in good condition, and so we can get some rooms to spend the night, alright?"

Misty nodded then said, "Right, by the way, who is that Pokèmon with you?" She asked pointing to Giratina. "You called him Reaper, but what kind of Pokèmon is he?"

Ash said, "I'm afraid that I can't tell you that at the moment, sorry Misty, but there are things that I must keep a secret, maybe I'll tell you one day but just not today. Just know that he is a Pokèmon that is not of this region, that is all I can tell you for now. But I promise that I will tell you one day, is that okay Misty?"

Misty nodded then said, "Yeah, it's alright, besides, we have just met each other so it wouldn't seem fair for you to tell me everything about yourself, if you don't want to that is. But I do have a question, how did you tame that Gyarados back there? I mean, I've never seen a Gyarados act so mild like that before, so how?"

Ash looked at her then said, "To tell you the truth, I've actually met Gyarados back when he was a Magicarp, about two weeks ago and he was injured, turns out that he was attacked by a human, that is why he has some trust issues. That is how I met him." What Ash told Misty wasn't a compleat lie, but it was modified, can't let her know that he has met, and befriended the legendary mirage Pokèmon, Mew. Not now anyways.

Misty had a feeling that Ash was hidding something from her but she didn't want to delve into it. They continued to walk towards the Viridian city Pokèmon centure when they were stopped.

"Halt!" Said a womens voice, both looked and saw a women dressed in a blue offercers uniform, then she said, "I need to see some identification from you please." Then the Officer named Jenny noticed Ash and said, "Oh Ash, so good to see you again, I see you finally started your Journey, cute Pikachu and…" She then noticed Giratina floating next to him and realized what Pokèmon he had. She had heard about many different legends from her sisters around the globe and was about to ask him about it when she saw him put his finger to his lips. She knew that he wanted to keep the Pokèmon he had a secret. Because if everyone knew that he had one of the most powerful and deadliest Pokèmon on the planet, then people would try to gain it by any means necessary.

Ash then said, "Good to see you too Jenny, I mean Officer Jenny." Ash smiled at this and was happy to know Officer Jenny. He had met both her and the Nurse Joy of Viridian, when Mew brought him here, she said that he had to understand the layout of the city, to know where to go when he needed to do some shopping when he became a trainer and what not, and he was glade that he did and everytime he came by he met up with Jenny and Nurse Joy. He had met Jenny during his first time coming to Viridian City. She was very kind and had helped Ash showing him around the city. He had met Nurse Joy the same day when he came to spend his first night in a Pokèmon Center. Joy and Jenny kind of became Ash's older sisters, and they said that they would let their sisters know about the boy. Ash was grateful that he had met such great people.

Ash then said, "So, how are you doing these days, sis?"

Officer Jenny said, "I'm doing good, little brother, its good to see you again, and it seems that you have made a new friend as well."

Misty waved then said, "Hello, my names Misty, I didn't know that Ash was related to you, Officer."

Both Ash and Jenny looked at another and then they started laughing, which confused Misty until Ash said, "She's not really my sister, it's just, well you remember when I mentioned my teacher, right? The one who taught me all I know, right? Well during that time I was sent to know the city, seeing how it would be the first place that I would be coming to when I became a trainer. Well during that time, I met up Officer Jenny and she was kind enough to show me around the city, she then brought me to the Pokèmon Center and I met Nurse Joy, who allowed me to stay there for the night, the next day both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny said that if I ever came by that I should come and see them, well, after a week of coming by, we all felt comfortable around each other to the point where we called each other family. Both Joy and Jenny said that I would become part of their family, so I guess you can say that, I will always have someone looking out for me."

Officer Jenny smiled then said, "That's right but, I still need to see some identification, sorry Ash but its mandatory. Nothing personal."

Ash nodded then took out his Pokèdex and showed his ID to his adopted older sister.

Jenny checked it and said, "Alright Ash, you're all set, now then your turn."

Misty then took out a Casqued Badge out of her pocket, the badge looked like a raindrop. Misty then said, "Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City Gym leader."

Officer Jenny nodded then said, "Alright then, you're both clear to proceed, but be careful, there has been reported sights of Team Rocket spreading the city."

After Ash heard this he had halted in his place then said, "Team Rocket?"

Jenny nodded and said, "Yes, they're an organization that is stealing peoples Pokèmon, here's a picture of the two that has been spotted recently." She then took out a wanted poster that showed a picture of a women with long pink hair, and a man short blue hair.

Ash then said, "Well thank you for the warning Jenny, I'll see you the next time I come by."

Jenny then said, "Sure Ash, see you then, in the meantime, I'll let my sisters to keep an eye out for you, Ash. Stay safe, alright?"

Ash nodded and said, "Don't worry, I'll try not to get into trouble, later sis!"

And with that, Ash and Thor, Reaper and Misty headed for the Viridian City Pokèmon Center.

«At the Center»

The group of two humans and two Pokèmon had just arrived at the center then Ash and Misty got to the front desk and saw a girl with long pink hair tied up in a bow, wearing a nurses outfit, Ash put the fried up bike down near the front desk, and then Nurse Joy turned around and said, "Hello and welcome to the Viridian City Pokèmon Center, how may I help you?" Then she notices Ash standing in front of her.

Ash then said, "Good afternoon Nurse Joy, how are you doing today?"

Nurse joy wanted to hug the boy in front of her, but remembered that she had to stay professional, but she said, "Hello Ash, good to see you again. I see you have started your journey, so who did you choose to be your starter?" She then notices the shiny Pikachu on his shoulder and she says, "Oh, what an adorable Pikachu you have there, Ash."

Ash smiled and said, "Thank you Nurse Joy, he is my starter, he was a special Pokèmon given to me by the professor. Can you check up on him and my other two Pokèmon? "

Nurse Joy said, "Of course Ash, you know it's my job to care for any Pokèmon, so what kinds of Pokèmon do you have so far?"

Ash then looks around the center to see if there was anyone watching, Misty was wondering why he was acting like this then Ash said, "Well, I have a Gyarados, and I have him." Ash pointed to Giratina, but before Nurse Joy could gasp, Ash said, "Yes, I know that you and Jenny are the only ones outside my mother and Oak, who knows just who he is, but please keep it on the down low, just for now, alright? And you know why I can't have anyone know who he is, not yet anyways. So can you keep it on the down low, for me?"

Nurse Joy smiled and said, "Of course Ash, I promise you that he will stay a secret, until you are ready. And miss, would you like me to check up on your Pokèmon as well?"

Misty nodded her head and said, "Yes please." Then she took out her Pokèballs and handed them to the Pokèmon nurse.

Nurse Joy then said, "Alright then, I'll be back in a few minutes then."

Ash and Misty thanked the nurse then Ash said, "Well then, I'm going to make a few phone calls, I'll be back." Then Ash went to a nearby video phone and entered a few numbers and an image of his mother showed up.

Then Delia said, "Hello, who is this? Oh, hi Ashie."

Ash then said, "Hi mom, I'm calling you from Viridian City, just like I promised you I would."

Delia was surprised and said, "Already, it took your father three days to arrive at Viridian City when he first started his journey." Delia had a smile on her face.

Ash then said, "Mom, every time I ask you about my father, you say that he is a good man, and when I ask the Professor about him he says that he wouldn't want me to worry about him. Who is he?"

Delia then said, "It's nothing to worry about Ash, I'm sure that you'll meet him one day. So how are you doing sweety?"

Ash said, "I'm doing alright, I have recently captured two Pokèmon, one was the egg I had, and the other was an old friend I had met when I was training with my mentor."

"Oh, you mean that Magicarp you had met that day?" Ash nodded and Delia said, "That's good to know that you have kept the promises you have made, sweety. So how is the other one?"

Ash knew who she meant and he said, "He's doing pretty good, I have decided to nickname my Pokèmon, I am now calling Pikachu Thor, and the one that had hatched is now calling Reaper, and the Magicarp is now a Gyarados, I am still thinking about a name for him, I'm stuck between Leonidas or Apollinaire. What do you think mom?"

Delia said, "That is something you to decide sweetheart, nicknames are something special that you have to decide. I can't make that choice for you."

Ash nodded then said, "Thanks mom, I'll call you again later, I still need to call the professor, bye mom."

"Bye sweety." Delia then hung up and Ash dialed another number.

After a few seconds of ringing the screen came on and Ash saw the Professor who was facing away from the screen and said, "Hello? Ash? Is that you? I can't see you." Now, the professor maybe one of the smartest people in the Kanto region but, he was not smart all the time.

Ash sweat dropped then said, "Professor, that's because you're facing the wrong direction, turn towards the screen."

Oak then faced the right direction and said, "Ah, Ash my boy, how are you doing?"

Ash said, "Well, I've just arrived at Viridian City, and my Pokèmon are currently with Nurse Joy, also I have met up with Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gym leader."

Prof. Oak was amazed and said, "Amazing boy, how did you meet her?"

Ash simply said, "Well, she was in the forest fishing, when she accidentally caught a Gyarados, and it wreaked her bike, so I invited her to travel with me until I can either buy her a new bike, or until we reach Cerulean, or maybe longer. So, yeah."

The Prof. Was amazed at Ash, then he asked, "By the way Ash, I had bet Gary a thousand dollars that you would have a total of three Pokèmon by the time you reached Viridian City, so how many do you have now?"

Ash sweat dropped and said, "Prof. You shouldn't be betting on any of us but, I think that I have made you a thousand dollars more richer. Besides Pikachu, the egg hatched and I have caught him, and my last Pokèmon is an old friend of mine, a Gyarados." Ash said the last part with a smile knowing that this would be a kick to the pants for Gary.

Oak then smiled and said, "My word Ash, a Gyarados? Those are known for being aggressive and violent, no I'm sure that you will become a great trainer Ash, but remember what I said before, about when the egg hatches, I'm not sure how long I can keep this a secret, sooner or later Gary will find out about him, so be careful. Alright?"

Ash nodded then said, "I promise, oh and before I forget, I want you to check my Pokèdex, I'm pretty sure that you will be surprised by what I have scanned."

Ash then connected his Pokèdex to the computer and in five seconds Oak had wide eyes and asked, "A Ash, do you know who this is?"

Ash nodded and said in a quite voice, "That is Ho-Oh, professor, the Pokèmon that everyone has been looking for but no one has ever seen. The Pokèmon that is referred to as The Storms End."

Oak nodded and said, "That's right, but how did you see it?"

Ash then said, "I will tell you another time, when I am not in a room filled with people, alright?"

Oak nodded and said, "Alright, by the way, there is something I forgot to mention, you're Pokèdex has a special feature, it will allow you to transfer your Pokèmon from wherever you are, to the ranch, and vice versa. "

Ash was amazed at this and was going to ask Oak something else when the intercom said, "Will trainers Ash and Misty come to the front desk, your Pokèmon are ready to be picked up."

Ash then said, "Listen, Prof. We'll have to continue this chat at another time, I need to go."

Oak nodded and said, "Alright Ash, and be careful."

Ash nodded then hung up then he went to the front desk and Misty was already there and she asked,"You done with your phone call?"

Ash nodded and then Nurse Joy came out of the back room with three Pokèballs and Pikachu sitting on the tray, and Giratina floating behind her. Ash and Misty took their Pokèmon back. Then Nurse Joy said, "I am proud to say that your Pokèmon are in perfect conditions, but I must ask you, what happened to the Gyarados?"

Ash was about to answer her when a smoke bomb went off and everyone started coughing.

Ash then asked, "(Cough) Who, (cough) whose doing this?"

Then everyone heard the sound of laughing and voices, what they said was this.

"Prepair for trouble" Came a female voice.

"And make it double." Came a mans voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie." Said a women with long red hair.

"James." Said a man with light blue hair.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light." said Jessie.

"(mwahahah) Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth, that's right." Said a talking Meowth.

Ash picked up Dexter and aimed it at the talking Meowth, Dexter said, **[Meowth: The scratch cat Pokèmon. It loves things that sparkle. When it sees a shiny object, the gold coin on its head shines too.]**

Ash put down Dexter then looked at the three, then at Misty, then at Thor, and finally at Reaper, and then back at the three and said, "Are you three complete idiots or what?"

This caught the attention of everyone, then Jessie said with a growl, "What did you say!?"

Ash then said, "In case I need to repeat myself I said, 'are you three complete idiots or is your first time being criminals?' Because if you ask me, you guys are pathetic. I have seen better criminals in video games and in cartoons, in fact, do you guys even know what you're doing in the first place? This is a Pokèmon center, if you guys are here to steal other peoples Pokèmon, then you have obviously chose the wrong place to attack, the only Pokèmon here are either sick, or too weak to even defend themselves. So do yourselves a favor, and leave, before you three need a doctor."

Team Rocket was surprised at this but then they noticed the shiny Pikachu and the dragon. Then Jessie said, "Well how about your Pokemon twerp? We'll just steal them instead, they seem to be more better then the ones here!"

"Are these three completely brain dead or what?" Ash asked pointing to the three, making Jessie, James and Meowth angry, Misty gasp, Nurse Joy chuckle and everyone else looking at him like he had a death wish, threatening these three.

Meowth then noticed Giratina, and started to shake with fear, he then said, "Guys, I don't think that it would be a good idea to be here at the moment."

Thor then tauntingly said, **"Yeah, you better run away, especially you cat, you may chase mice but this mouse will fry you into next week."**

Meowth was about to retort when Ash sighed then said, "(Sigh) Thor, I don't think its a good idea to torment these guys including the cat, especially seeing how he is a part of group of criminals."

Everyone was shocked at this then Meowth asked, "Hold it twerp, did you just understand what that Pikachu just say?"

Ash then face palmed at realizing that he had juat reviled the fact that he could understand Pokèmon to a group of criminals, but said, "Yeah as a matter-of-fact, I did and he said 'yeah, you better run away, especially you cat, you may chase mice but this mouse will fry you into next week.' So yeah, I can understand Pokèmon, its an uncommon ability, but then again, you are a talking Pokèmon, so I guess we're both have an understanding of the other language."

Meowth was fuming at this, he was supposed to be the special one, he was the only talking Pokèmon on the planet and here comes this, this, this twerp who can speak Pokèmon. He was mad, and he was even ignoring the fact that he has a legendary Pokèmon with him then he said, "You listen twerp, how is it that you can understand Pokèmon? "

Ash simply said, "It was a gift to me, and my name is Ash, and you listen Meowth, I can tell that you already know who this guy is," Ash pointed to Reaper then continued saying, "and trust me when I say this, I have been through some crazy things this past month so, if you want to know how I can speak Pokèmon, I will talk, but to you alone, but not here, I have promised my mentor that no human can know my secret unless I have permission, but Pokèmon are beings that I can trust. So I'll tell you, but you can't tell Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there."

James asked, "What was that!?"

Jessie then asked, "What did you call us!?"

Meowth said, "Are you two idiots, do you have a death wish!?"

James then said, "Meowth, what is going on with you?"

Meowth then looked at Giratina who telepathically said, _'Seeing how I can tell you three will be following us after this, I know you will tell them about me, but not here, I already have some trust problems with humans already, besides Ash that is, and that is purely out of respect, but I don't want any kind of unwanted attention on him, so if you tell them, tell them when you leave.'_

Meowth knew all about the legendary Pokèmon and he knew not to make one angry, or go against their wishes. Then he fearfully said to Jessie and James, "Just trust me when I say this, that Pokèmon the kid has, is not to be taken lightly, that is all I'm saying now."

Ash was getting irritated, he then said, "If you three are done, you have two options, either leave in one piece, or get seriously hurt, what's it going to be?"

Everyone was amazed at how Ash was acting, he even caught the attention of a certain young girl with lilac colored eyes and hair, and is wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and navy blue shoes. She was thinking to herself, _'This boy, he's just like me, he can understand Pokèmon, though he may or may not have the same kind of power as I do but, he just admitted that he can understand Pokèmon in front of a group of criminals, and not only that but, he also has Giratina with him, and from what I can tell, something has frightened the Meowth, but what it is? I don't know. But I think I have finally found someone who can understand me, and treat me like a human being and not some sort of weirdo or science experiment. But the boy said that he can't tell any human why he can understand Pokèmon, but he is willing to tell other Pokèmon? Even this Meowth, who is a part of a group of criminals, but why would he tell him his secret? I guess I'll have to find out later on.'_ The girl thought to herself while scratching the ears of a small brown fox like Pokèmon this Pokèmon is an Eevee, her starter Pokèmon. The reason why she is not defending herself or helping Ash is because she only has Eevee with her and she feels like there is something is telling her that this boy can handle himself, so she just watched the boy but she is ready to help if he needs it.

Getting back to Team Rocket, James said, "You dare threaten us twerp? Go Koffing!"

Then Jessie said, '"Go, Ekans! Show this twerp who he's messing with."

Just then two Pokèmon appeared, the first was a small purple snake like Pokèmon with a yellow neck and a rattle snake rattle, and the second was a small purple ball of gas with a skull and bones like design on its stomach, Ash took out his Pokèdex and pointed it at Ekans first.

Dexter said, **[Ekans the snake Pokèmon. An Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. This position allows it to quickly respond to an enemy from any direction with a threat from its upraised head.]**

 _'So, an Ekans is a poison type snake Pokèmon, kind of goes good with that girl, her personality is venomous as it is already. Now let's see, Koffing.'_

Then Ash pointed Dexter at Koffing and he said, **[Koffing: the poison gas Pokèmon. Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to attack without warning.]**

Ash then thought, _'Hmm, an Ekans and a Koffing, and these are the only Pokèmon that these two have, not bad but, eh, they could be better. The Meowth though, he doesn't even seem to have much battling skills, but he also seems to be able to act as a human, I wonder just what his story is? Maybe I could get some answers out of him seeing as I am going to be telling him how I can understand Pokèmon.'_

Ash was then interrupted from his thoughts by Reaper who asked, _'You're not serious about telling him how you can understand Pokèmon, are you? That is something that should be kept a secret, unless you have Mew's say so. But you are going to tell him anyways, why?'_

Ash then said, _'Well, Mew had said that every Pokèmon should be treated equally, and besides, she said that I can't tell any other humans besides Oak and my mother that is, but she never said anything about telling other Pokèmon. And besides, I would like to know how he can speak english, I mean, sure there are Pokèmon like you who have the ability Telepathy but, how can a Pokèmon like him speak english, he even walks like a human. That is something I would like to know myself.'_

Reaper had to agree with what Ash had said, and he was curious as well as to how the Meowth could speak english. But he also knew that he had to protect himself as well as Ash, he may have only started to respect the human but, he was still unsure about everything. Then he said, _'Alright, but be warned, these guys are a part of Team Rocket, they are not all that nice, and besides, how are we going to get rid of them?'_

Ash didn't answer him but asked Team Rocket, "So, have you made up your minds, will you leave here quietly, or are things going to have to get messy?"

Misty then said, "Yeah, we don't have to break anything."

Ash then joked, "Apparently you've never made an omelet."

Misty then asked, "What was that?"

Ash then said, "Um, it's called a joke. Now then, what is your answer?"

Jessie and James were fuming, they were supposed to come in, say their motto, that they have worked months on perfecting, steal all of the Pokèmon in the Center and then make a grand exit with their hot air balloon. But then comes this kid and practically threatens them, and to top it all off, Meowth has completely lost it, he is now hiding, and prying for some strange reason.

Jessie then started growling and said, "(Growls) Listen here Twerp, we will not be leaving until we get what we came here for, and we will start with your Pokèmon! "

Ash then took out a Pokèball and started to spin it on his finger and asked, "Is that your final answer then?"

James said, '"Of course it is twerp!"

Meowth then said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Then Ash grabbed the Pokèball and said, "Fine then, have it your way and sorry Meowth, no hard feelings but, I promise you that you will get your answers, but not tonight. Gyarados, front and center!"

Ash then backhanded threw the Pokèball and in a flash of light, there stood the Atrocious Pokèmon, Gyarados. Ash then took out his Pokèdex and aimed it at Gyarados.

Dexter then said, **[Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokèmon. It is extremely aggressive in nature. The Hyperbeam it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Intimidate**

 **Move lists comprise of: Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Hyperbeam, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang and Thrash.]**

Ash then said, "Hmm, good moves. Alright then, this is your last chance, either leave now, or you will see the reason why Gyarados is called the Atrocious Pokèmon. So, what will it be?"

Jessie fearfully said, "W, we're not scared of your oversized water snake, we will take it as well as your other Pokèmon."

James said, "That's right. We aren't going to listen to a twerp like you."

Meowth just hid behind the two, still scared and continued praying.

Ash just sighed and said, "(Sigh) Why does there have to be dumb people on the planet? "(HEY)!" (Sigh) Right, Thor, use Charge, then use your strongest electric attack you can manage, Reaper, use Dragon Breath, and Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!"

Just then Thor was collecting large amounts of electricity and was ready to fire it at command, Reaper was gathering energy and was making a large ball of dragonic energy into his mouth, and finally Gyarados was charging up a deadly ball of light inside his mouth and all were aimed at Team Rocket.

Ash then said, "NOW, FIRE!"

Just then the three Pokèmon fired their attacks and in explosion of power, they hit the three and sending them blasting through the roof.

"Ow, they were supposed be the ones who gets blow away, not us!" Yelled Jessie.

"How were we supposed to know that there was a strong trainer in there!" Yelled James.

"I still want answers on how that kid can speak Pokèmon! But until then, " Yelled Meowth.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off at the speed of light!" All three yelled and soon were all gone.

Ash just sighed and said, "I have a felling that this won't be the last time I will see those three."

Misty nodded in agreement and said, "I think you might be right about that, Ash." Thor, Giratina, and Gyarados nodded in agreement. Then Ash heard what sounded like a cry, he turned around and saw a small blue jackal like Pokèmon with two long black ear like things on its head, a tail and what look like silver disks on its arms, red eyes, black fur over its face making it look like a mask and black fur on its legs.

Ash thought, _'A Riolu, here? What's it doing here?'_

Ash pointed Dexter at the Riolu and he said, **[Riolu: the emanation Pokèmon. It has a particular power to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Steadfast**

 **Its moves consist of Tackle, Foresight, Endure and Aura Sphere. It also has the egg moves Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch and Cross Chop. Note: Egg moves have not been unlocked yet.]**

Ash was amazed at this, _'Riolu were from the Sinnoh region, why was this one here, and he has the move Aura Sphere? That move is only learned after evolving.'_ Ash thought to himself then asked Nurse Joy, "Excuse me, Nurse Joy? Do you know why this Riolu is here?"

Nurse Joy said, "Yes, actually, it was left here by a women with long pink hair tied up in two ponytails, wearing a light pink shirt, velvet pink pants, and light red high heals, in fact, she said that he was to be given to you once you got here after you started your journey. "

Ash was shocked at this the only one he knew that would dress like that is, _'Mema,' Ash smiled at the thought, 'even when you're not here, you're still looking after me, thank you.'_ Ash thought to himself then asked, "How long has he been here, Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy smiled and said, "Only a week, he has been very helpful around here as well, he would help me and Chancy with the sick and injured Pokèmon and even help the wild Pokèmon that shows up from time to time. So would you like to take him with you, Ash?"

Ash nodded and said, "I would be honored to do so, Nurse Joy." Then Ash turned to the Riolu and said, "So, would you like to come with me, Riolu?"

The Riolu put his paw up and closed his eyes. Ash was about to ask what he was doing when he saw an Aura Sphere form in his paws, then the Riolu opened his eyes and said, **"Put your hand up towards the sphere then close your eyes."**

Ash wanted to ask what this was all about but decided that he wanted to see for himself. So he put his hand towards the sphere and closed his eyes. Now to everyone around them, the two would look like they were trying to push the sphere towards the other, but to them, they were syncing their auras together, Ash at first didn't know what was going on, but soon after he put his hand on the sphere, he had obtained some information about aura from the Riolu, after about a minute of this they both put their hands down and nodded to each other, then Ash took out a Pokèball and tapped the Riolu on the head, and in five seconds the ball clicked and Ash had himself a new teammate.

Ash then looked up and saw everyone was looking at him, and he asked, "What?"

Misty then asked, "Ash, what was that all about?"

Ash was about to answer when he was interrupted by a girl's voice, "I think I can answer that." Everyone turned towards the source of the voice and saw a girl with lilac colored hair and eyes, wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and navy blue shoes.

Ash then asked, "Excuse me for being rude but, who are you?"

The girl smiled and said, "My name is, Anabel. And I have noticed what happened between you and those three idiots back there, the only reason why I didn't fight as well is because my only Pokèmon is Eevee here."

Ash then noticed the brown furred fox with light brown mane like fur around its neck. Eevee said, **"Hello."**

Ash said, "Hello there."

Then he pointed his Pokèdex at the Eevee and it said, **[Eevee the Evolution Pokèmon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokèmon to evolve.]**

Ash then said, "She looks like she's in perfect care, Anabel, is she your starter?"

Anabel nodded and said, "Yeah, that's right, but lets get back to what happened between you and Riolu. Have you ever heard of aura, Ash?"

Ash thought about it and said, "I have heard about aura, but not that much, the only thing I know about it is that the species Riolu and Lucario can use it to sense their surrounding's, and the move Aura Sphere, that's just about all I know, why?"

Anabel said, "Well, I guess that you know that there are some humans that are born with some rather strange and dangerous abilities, right?"

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, like how some people are born with psychic powers, or some that even have the ability to understand Pokèmon, am I right?"

Anabel nodded then said, "Right. But that is not all, you see there are people who are born with the ability to use aura, did you know that?"

Ash was shocked, then he remembers back when Giratina still in his egg and it gave off a fire like feeling, then he asked, "Anabel, how do you know this?"

Anabel said, "I won't tell you tonight, but meet me in the Viridian Forest tomorrow and we can talk then, alright?"

Ash then asked, "Does that mean that you want to travel with us as well?"

Anabel nodded and said, "Sure, it would be fun, and besides, you did just protect the Center from a group of criminals, and you seem different then the people around here, and besides, I've haven't really been very good around people, I feel more comfortable around Pokèmon better then when I'm around people."

Ash then asked, "Well, why are you asking to come with me then? Not to be mean or anything but, why?"

Anabel just said, "I don't know, you seem to be different then most people I've met, and to be honest, I know what Pokèmon you have with you. You know, the dragon."

Ash was shocked at this but smiled and said, "Let me guess, you come from a different region, right?"

Anabel nodded and said, "Yeah that's right. I actually came here a few months ago because I wanted to get away from my old home. There was never really anything for me there, but here, it seems to be more, quiet and peaceful here, well besides from those three idiots that were here."

Ash laughed and said, "Yeah, they were idiots, weren't they?"

Then they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and they both turned and saw Misty, then Ash said, "Oh, my, Misty, this is Anabel, Anabel, this is Misty. Annabel will be traveling with us for awhile."

Anabel waved and said, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Misty smiled then said, "Same here. Hey Ash, did you remember to sort out our room situation yet?"

Ash face palmed and said, "Shoot, I knew I forgot something." But before Ash left he asked Anabel, "Hey Anabel, do you already have a room, or do you want me to get you one?"

Anabel shook her head then said, "I've already got one, but thanks for asking me though." Ash smiled and then left the two girls alone and went to get him and Misty their own room keys. While he was walking away, Anabel softly smiled and Misty noticed this.

After she was sure Ash was gone Misty asked, "So, what do you think of Ash, Anabel?"

Anabel snapped back to reality and shook her head and started to blush madly then said, "I don't know what you are talking about." Anabel was trying to cover up her blush but failing.

Misty saw this and started laughing then said, "Hey I'm just kidding, and besides, he does seem different then most ten year old boys, but he also seemed to act more open to you then he did when he met me earlier today. So, what do you think about him?"

Anabel looked at her and said, "I'm not sure yet, but I guess I'll find out while I'm traveling with you guys."

Ash then came back with two keys and said, "Alright then, our rooms are all taken care of." Ash then handed one of the keys to Misty and asked, "So, what were you two girls talking about?"

Misty and Anabel looked at each other and Misty said, "Oh nothing, just having some girl talk."

Ash knew that they were hiding something but decided to let it be, then he said, "Alright then, I'll be up sometime tomorrow around 7:00, probably later, I have always been a heavy sleeper, but I'll probably be woken up by one of these two." Ash pointed to Reaper and Thor, then he said, "Well then, see you two in the morning. Good night."

"Good night Ash." Said Misty and Anabel. And then the three went off to bed.

 **«Meanwhile inside Viridian Forest»**

Team Rocket has just landed inside the Viridian forest and James said, "Ow, this has got to be the worst day we have ever had! I mean, we had bad days before but this is ridiculous."

Jessie said, "Oh just shut up will ya, I want to know what kind of Pokèmon that twerp had! Next time we will get that twerp no doubt about it! And Meowth, you acted like you were afraid of that weird serpent like looking Pokèmon that the twerp had. Why is that? Surly it was just another Pokèmon, right?"

Meowth looked at the two angrily and yelled, "First off, I had every right to be afraid of that dragon! And secondly, do you three know nothing about the legends that surround the world we live in!?"

Jessie and James shook their heads saying 'no' then Meowth said, "That dragon the twerp has is unlike any you have ever seen, it is a one of a kind Pokèmon! And it not just any Pokèmon but a legendary Pokèmon at that! But not just any one of the legendary Pokèmon, but lord Giratina! He is one of the most strongest legendaries in existence! He is right underneath lord Arceus, who created everything in existence. And he is not to be underestimated, and he is not really the most friendly Pokèmon either! He once wiped an entire civilization off the map, just because he was angry! The fact that that twerp had him must mean that lord Arceus has trusted one of the most dangerous Pokèmon on the planet, in the hands of a ten year old kid, must mean something.

If you ask me, we should just quit now while we're still alive! Because if we go against that kid in the future, it could be the end us all!"

Jessie and James were shocked, they had never heard Meowth say that they should quit. They thought that he would want answers as well. Then Jessie asked, "I thought that you wanted answers from that twerp, you know the one who could understand Pokèmon? "

Meowth yelled, "I still want answers from him, but I am not going to get them if I get killed by that dragon, that is why I am just going to walk up to him and ask him personally, and not by charging in blindly, that would get me killed, and I may be a cat, but I don't have nine lives, I only have one, and I plan to keep it that way! So if you want to get yourselves killed by chasing lord Giratina, then go right ahead, see if I care. But I will not go against lord Giratina! To tell you the truth, I would rather be on the twerps good side then be on his bad side! So let me make myself clear, tomorrow I am going to see the twerp and find out how he can understand Pokèmon. And then, I will ask him if I can join him on his journey. Because has been to long since I felt like I belonged somewhere."

James then said, "But think about what the boss would say if we bring him that Giratina. Promotions, pay raises, we could finally be on the boss's good side, think about that." James was smiling at what he had just said thinking that it would get Meowth back on track, but was then given a dose of Fury Swipes, then James was screaming his lungs off and Jessie asked,

"Meowth, why did you do that for?!"

Meowth said, "Because you are both idiots By thinking that Giratina will obey the boss! Just how many times do I have to tell you that Giratina is not your average Pokèmon, he is literally a god, by all means, and no matter what you do, Giratina will not obey the boss, if anything, he will kill the boss and everyone who he chooses! That is why I am not going after him! And if you guys are going to be chasing that which cannot be obtained then, I am done with you all! Good-bye!"

And just like that, Meowth just left Team Rocket behind him, and has chosen to try to join Ash.

* * *

 **And so, Ash and Misty arrived at the Viridian City Pokèmon Center and encountered and sent Team Rocket blasting off, and Ash has straight up told them that he could speak Pokèmon, and has promised Meowth that he will tell him why sooner or later, and Ash has obtained a new Pokèmon left to him by Mew, and has even gained a new travel companion in Anabel And Team Rocket is now down one Meowth, who will be trying to join Ash. What will happen next time, only time will tell as the journey continues. Next time Viridian Forest.**


	5. Questions

**Alright everyone and welcome back. Please note that this is NOT a chapter but its kind of like a poll of sorts, anyways, I have decided that Jessie and James wil have a treaty of sorts with Ash, but they still will be chasing him around and such. But I have questions that I want YOU guys to answer.**

 **First question: Should Meowth get a nickname? And if so what should the name be?**

 **Second question: Should I give Ash the Rotom dex early? And if so, should he ve able to battle like a regular Pokemon, or just be for laughs and such?**

 **Lastly, and this one will decide the path this story goes: What episodes should I do, and which ones should I just skip intierly, make your choice?**

 **And bonus question, and I have already decided on this one but: Should I make the movies have an permanent effect on the story?**

 **Live or die. The choice is yours, let the games begin. (Mwhahahahhah) sorry, couldn't help myself. But seriously, right now, the path that the story takes at the moment will be up to you guys, the readers to decide. Vote with the reviews and remember, keep it appropriate, and by the way, if you guys want fourth wall breaking, type 1 if not, type 2, for customer service, type 3.**

 **A/N: Yes, that last one is a joke, but if you guys want it just say so.**

 **And know this, I AM TRYING TO KEEP THE PLOT AS CLOSE TO CANNON AS POSSIBLE! THAT IS WHY I AM WRITING IT THE WAY I AM BECAUSE I WANT IT AS CLOSE TO CANNON AS I COULD GET, BUT WITH A FEW THINGS ADDED AND CHANGED. THE FIRST MOVIE WILL PLAY OUT ALMOST EXCATLY HOW IT DID ON THE ANIME, WITH ASH DIEING AND ALL THAT! BUT THINGS WILL BE CHANGED OBVIOUSLY. AND THE OTHER MOVIES WILL END DIFFERENTLY AS WELL!**

 **Well sorry about that rant. I just had to say it.**

 **Oh! And before I forget, I have a list of Pokemon that the group will have. It's incomplete at the moment, but as I said, I plan on sticking to the anime but you guys are the ones in the drivers seat at the moment. This page will stay up throughout te story. And note: this will be known as Book:1 I wont change title but just know, its book one Kanto. Anyways here is the te list.**

 **Pokemon teams planed out if you guys want, pick one of the pokemon, and I will name them after you guys. And give me a hand with the abilities and moves as wll.**

 **Ash Ketchum:**

 **starter pokemon Thor the shiny male Pikachu**

 **Moves: Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Charge, Discharge, Agility, Dig, Double Team, Electroball, Iron Tail, Return, Volt Tackle**

 **Ability: Static**

 **Reaper the Giratina**

 **Dragon Tail, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Scary Face, Shadow Force, Protect, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Shadow Claw, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Outrage**

 **Ability: Telepathy**

 **Leonidas the male Gyarados Hyper Beam, Dragon Tail, Dragon Dance, Aqua Tail, Ice Fang, Thrash, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Hydro Pump, Iron Tail, Outrage, Sleep Talk**

 **Ability: Intimidate**

 **Stormfly the female Pidgeotto Aerial Ace, Double Team, Endure, Feather Dance, Gust, Brave Bird, Quick Attack, Razor Wind, Roost, Sky Attack, Steel Wing, Twister**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Darkfire the male Charmander**

 **Air Cutter, Ancient Power, Bite, Defense Curl, Dragon Dance, Ember, Fire Fang, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Metal Claw, Seismic Toss, Smoke Screen**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Sasuke the male Bulbasaur**

 **Razor Wind, Energy Ball, Façade, Vine Whip, Synthesis, Swords Dance, Solar Beam, Skull Bash, Seed Bomb, Petal Dance, Power Whip, Magical Leaf**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Shellshocker the male Squritle**

 **Ability: Torrent**

 **Kite the male Caterpie**

 **Ability:Shield Dust/Shed Skin/Compound Eyes**

 **Neo the male Crabby**

 **Ability: Shell Armor**

 **Rocky the male Primeape**

 **Ability: Anger Point**

 **Mew? I havent truly decided as of yet, but it MIGHT happen.**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

 **Brian the male Snorlax**

 **Ability: Immunity**

 **Lucian the male Riolu Tackle, Foresight, Endure, Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Cross Chop**

 **Ability: Steadfast**

 **Dan the talking male Meowth this was going to be his name, but if you want it changed just say so. I didn't really think this would happen but hey I don't always think ahead.**

 **Ability: Technician**

 **Voltair the male Elekid**

 **Rodgers the male Ralts**

 **Scarlet Witch the female Plusel**

 **Quick Silver the male Minun**

 **Pyronett the female Litten**

 **Misty Waterflower**

 **Starmie**

 **Staryu**

 **Poliwag**

 **Psyduck**

 **Horsea**

 **Goldeen**

 **Togepi**

 **Corsola**

 **Magby**

 **Jigglypuff**

 **Slowpoke**

 **Vaporeon/Shiny**

 **Poplio**

 **Brock slate**

 **Onix**

 **Geodude**

 **Zubat**

 **Shroomish**

 **Aron/shiny**

 **Machop**

 **Rhyhorn**

 **Rowlet**

 **Annabel**

 **Eevee**

 **Spearow**

 **Abra obtained from the hidden village**

 **Ralts/shiny female**

 **Meditite**

 **Drowzee**

 **Exeggcute**

 **Espurr**

 **Demitrie note: This guy will be put in his place and loses all his pokemon**

 **if you guys like this then just say so.**

 **1\. Elekid male-Ash**

 **2\. Magby male-Misty**

 **3\. Ralts male-Ash**

 **4\. Ralts female shiny-Annable**

 **5\. Shroomish male-Brock**

 **6\. Aron shiny male-Brock**

 **7\. Meditite male-Annabel**

 **8\. Plusle female -Ash**

 **9\. Minun male-Ash**

 **10\. Jigglypuff female-Misty**

 **11\. Machop male- Brock**

 **12\. Slowpoke male-Misty**

 **13\. Drowzee female-Annabel**

 **14\. Exeggcute male -Annabel**

 **15\. Rhyhorn male-Brock**

 **16\. Vaporeon shiny Female-Misty**

 **17\. Espurr female- Annabel**

 **18\. Rowlet male-Brock**

 **19\. Litten female-Ash**

 **20\. Popplio male-Misty**

 **And also, I want to know, why did you guys suddenly felt like this story was my best one, not that I'm complaining but, my first story kind of means something, I guess that could be said about every writer on here but, I worked hard on my other one, don't neglect reading this** **one but, at least read my other ones and leave reviews or if you want, a flame, but anything is better then nothing. :(**

 **But for now, CHAOS CONTROL!**


	6. viridian Forest

**A/N: Thechaosmaster: Hey everyone, welcome to my next chapter of The Hero and The Dragon, and please note, this is the lass chapter for now, not going on hinatas, just need time to watch season one once to do two things.**

 **First is so I can watch it. And for two, so I know what episodes I will be doing and which ones I will skip intierly. Here is what will be happening for sure, all the starter episodes, including putting that smug Damien in his place, and the gym leader episodes. And note: I have decided that the Rotom Dex, will happen. Just not yet, and, well just read and review. More at the bottom.** **I hope you all enjoy the chapter, see you at the bottom.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Viridian Forest**

 **«Viridian City Pokèmon Center 6:30 the next day»**

Ash had just woken and thought it was strange that he was awake so early, he thought that he would have slept until either Thor or Reaper woke him up. Then he looked around the room he was in, it was just himself but he also had some of his Pokèmon out, Thor, Reaper and his new Riolu was out as well, but Ash noticed that Riolu was awake and he quietly said, "Riolu, why are you up so early?"

Riolu said, **"I am up so early because back at home I was taught to always wake up this early, so I can practice my aura powers."**

Ash then asked, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you yesterday, where do you come from? And how did you meet my mema? And how can you use Aura Sphere before evolving?"

Riolu knew that Ash called Mew his mema because Mew had told him herself. Then Riolu said, " **Lady Mew got me from the Lucario Kingdom, that is where royal Riolu are born, we are born with the power to protect the kingdom at birth, and how we are able to use Aura Sphere is the same reason, because when we are born there, we have the unique ability to use that move before evolving. And to answer your final question, lady Mew came by the Kingdom about week ago and brought me here, saying that a boy would come by and he would have something unique about him, and I will know him when I see him. That is you, your aura is incredibly high, even for a human, you see, all humans have aura inside them but, not all of them can use it, or even feel it."(This is the best way I can desribe the Lucario Kingdome)**

Ash then asked, "Wait, what do you mean by not many can even feel aura? And, what does aura feel like? Does it feel like a fire that doesn't burn?" Ash thought back to when Giratina had first started talking to him, the egg gave off that fire like feel to it, and that would happen every time Giratina talked to Ash through the egg.

Riolu nodded and said, **"That is right, aura does has a fire like feel to it but that is not all. Aura, is the life, blood and soul of all living things, and with Pokèmon there are some who can sense it, and there are some who can't, just like humans, but the species that can use aura are the most loyal types of Pokèmon. Aura is a force that is basically the force of lord Arceus, and to use the power of aura is to use the power of lord Arceus himself, that is why my species and its evolved form act the way we do, because we are but servants of lord Arceus."**

Ash was amazed at this then he asked, "Do you think you can teach me how to use aura as well?"

The Riolu said, **"I am still learning how to use aura myself. But I think we will be able to help each other. I can help you learn how to use your aura, but we will have to train together to master it."**

Ash nodded then looked at the time and said, "Alright thanks for that. Well then, guys, it's time to wake up, we will be leaving early so we can travel through the forest, and hopefully get to Pewter City before nightfall, and besides, we will be traveling with Misty and Anabel now so, it would be best to make a good first impression, alright?"

Thor just yawned and said, **"(Yaaaaaawn) Well, alright. But just as long as we get something to eat first, I am kind of hungry."**

Reaper simply said, _'Well, I don't really care about any of that at the moment, just as long as we get away from this place, even though it was nice to sleep on something comfortable, I would feel better outside. So lets go.'_

Ash nodded and said, "Okay, I'm going to get dressed and then we will head to the cafeteria, get something to eat, and then we'll get going."

« **Five** **minutes** **later in the Pokèmon Center** **cafeteria** »

Ash, Riolu, Thor and Reaper had just arrived in the cafeteria and saw Misty and Annabel already sitting at a table with Eevee out as well, and when they noticed him, they waved signaling him to come over. Once Ash got to the table he said, "Morning ladies, morning Eevee, I hope that you all have slept well last night."

Anabel and Misty said, "Morning Ash."

Eevee said, **"Morning Ash."**

And nodded then Anabel said, "We've slept just fine, Ash thanks for asking. How about you?"

Ash said, "I slept just fine as well, Anabel. By the way, are you going to be doing the gym leader challenge as well, Anabel?""

Anabel said, "Sure, after all, I might as well test out my strength. And by the way, Misty, you're a gym leader as well, right, so do you know the first gym leader is?"

Misty was a about to answer but Ash said, "Anabel, you know she can't tell you that, she may not be running her gym at the moment, but that is because she left because of family problems, but she still can't tell you about the other gym leaders, the leaders have respect for the others, and besides, it wouldn't hurt to read up on the gyms themselves, but just not anything personal, like family relations or anything like that."

Misty then smirked and said, "Kind of hard to believe that you just said that, when you already know that I have some family problems, Ash."

Ash rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, I only know that because I saw one of your sisters so-called performances before."

Anabel asked, "Wait, you're not talking about the 'Sensational Sisters' are you?"

Ash said, "I see you have head of them as well, right? What is your opinion about them?"

Anabel said, "Well, if you want the truth, they have good shows and I like the shows and all but, they are just too much, I have to say that they could be very annoying, to say the least."

 **"Yeah, that's right, I think they are full of themselves as well."** Eevee said agreeing with her trainer.

Anabel smiled at what her best friend had said, then Ash asked, "So Anabel, you can understand Pokèmon as well, right?"

Anabel was shocked at what Ash had said then Misty said, "That's right Ash, you said that you can understand Pokèmon last night, how is that?"

Ash looked at them, then closed his eyes and then telepathically asked Reaper, _'Should I tell them the whole truth? Or just some of it?'_

Reaper then said, _'Well, the girl, Anabel, she seems to already know who I am, and it's only a matter of time until Team Rocket returns and yells who I am in front of them so, just tell them the truth. But not here.'_

Ash agreed then said, "Alright, I'll tell you all once we get to Viridian Forest, and besides, I think that there will be one more coming to me asking for questions as well, once we get to the forest."

Anabel asked, "You mean that talking Meowth, right?"

Ash nodded and Misty asked, "You're not serious are you? You're going to give that Meowth answers? Even though he attacked us last night?"

Ash simply said, "My mentor told me that all Pokèmon, no matter who they are or what they've done, should all be given a second chance, and should be treated fairly. And besides, aren't you curious as to how he can talk and walk like a human as well?"

Misty wasn't so sure that Meowth should be trusted at all, but Anabel thought otherwise. And she said, "I am curious as to how the cat can speak as well. So Ash, how about we get going, besides, I think we both have questions that need to to be answered."

Ash nodded and said, "I think you're right. Alright then, lets head out."

And so the trio of humans and four Pokèmon were about to head out of the center and head for the forest when Ash remembered something, "Hold on guys, I'll be right back. I have something I need to take care of."

Misty and Anabel were curious as to what Ash was up to, even his Pokèmon were curious as to what he is up to.

Ash got to the front desk and asked Nurse Joy, "Hey Nurse Joy."

Joy said, "Hi Ash, I want to thank you for protecting the Pokèmon center last night, it really means a lot to me."

Ash smiled and said, "It wasn't a problem, after all, you are like a big sister to me, and so is Jenny, I couldn't just stand there and watch those people attack a place such as this. Anyways, I have a favour to ask."

Nurse Joy said, "Sure thing Ash, what do you need?"

Ash showed her the burnt up bike and said, "This belongs to Misty Waterflower, yesterday she was fishing in the lake out on route 1 and she caught the Gyarados that I have, he was still wild but, he has trouble trusting people and, well, long story short, he destroyed her bike and I would like to know if you will be able to fix it up?"

Nurse Joy smiled and said, "Of course Ash, I will be able to fix it up in no time. But when it's fixed, where do you want it sent?"

Ash thought about it and said, "How about having it sent to the Cerulean City Pokèmon Center, that way Misty would be able to have her repaired bike whenever she gets home, does that sound good?"

Nurse Joy smiled and said, "Sure, it shouldn't take me any longer then a week or two to fix up the bike. Now you take care now."

Ash nodded and said, "I'll try to, bye sis."

"Bye little brother." Joy said with a smile.

 **«Outside the Pokèmon Center»**

Ash had just walked outside and saw his Pokèmon and his traveling companions waiting for him. Misty then asked, "So, what was that all about?"

Ash smiled and said, "Just asking Nurse Joy for a favour."

Misty curiously asked, "What kind of favor?"

Ash then said, "I asked Nurse Joy to fix up your bike, and then have it sent to the Cerulean City Pokèmon Center."

Misty was surprised at this but frowned and sadly asked, "So does that mean I don't have to travel with you, Ash?"

Ash looked at her and in a serious tone said, "Misty, I said that you can travel with me, didn't I? And besides, this way, you will be able to have your bike fixed in a week or two, so that means, that once it's fixed, you will be able to have your bike back and then, then you can decide whether or not you want to continue to travel with me. And Anabel, you can travel with me for as long as you want, both of you."

Misty was amazed at how polite Ash was acting, then she said, "Wow Ash, I didn't know you were such a gentleman."

Ash then said, " Well, my mentor has always told me to be polite to anyone I meet, especially women, and to be rude to them is wrong. Everyone should be treated equally."

Misty and Anabel were silently thanking whoever Ash's mentor is for making him such a gentleman. Then Anabel said, "Well then, we should get going of we want to make it to Pewter City while there's still light out."

Ash nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan, Thor, Reaper, Riolu, shall we head out?"

They all nodded and Ash said, "Alright then, lets get going."

 **«Fifteen minutes later inside the Viridian Forest»**

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Screamed Misty for the umpteenth time after seeing yet another bug type Pokèmon.

Anabel was covering her ears while her Eevee was flinching from the intense sound.

Riolu was covering his ears as well and was just five seconds away from launching an Aura Sphere at the orange haired screaming banshee.

Pikachu was starting to wonder if it would be quieter inside his Pokèball.

Reaper was telepathically begging Ash to let him silence the screaming girl and end their pain.

Ash was just about to allow Reaper to end their pain when everyone heard a familiar voice yell, "Will you shut up already!? I didn't wait here in this forest just to hear the sound of you screaming at bug types!"

Everyone saw Meowth sitting against a tree holding his ears in pain, Ash then said, "Hello Meowth, where's your two friends?"

Meowth said, "I left those two nimrods for good."

Ash then asked, "But, I thought that the three of you were a team, what happened?"

Meowth said, "Before I tell you that, do the others know? You know, about the dragon?"

Ash knew what Meowth meant and said, "Not the screaming banshee, but Anabel does, but I might as well tell them now."

Misty then asked, "What did you just call me? And, tell us what now?"

Ash then sighed and said, "Misty, have you heard of the Sinnoh region?"

Misty shook her head and said, "No, why?"

Ash then said, "I think that you should all sit down, because what I'm about to tell you is kind of unbelievable." Soon after Ash said that everyone sat down around him and he started speaking, "Alright then, I guess first things first, you all see the dragon right here?" Ash pointed to Reaper and everyone nodded then Ash said, "Well then, Misty, as you probably have figured out by now, Anabel and Meowth already know who this dragon is, now then why is that important you might be wondering, well I'll tell you, but you must promise me that, under no circumstances, should you tell anyone, unless I say so, do you understand?"

Misty nodded, then Ash said, "Good, alright, first off, Reaper is just a nickname I use to keep his identity a secret."

Misty then asked, "But, why do you need to do that?"

Ash said, "Because, he is not your average everyday Pokèmon, he's, (Sigh), he's a legendary Pokèmon."

Misty said, "WHAT!? Are you serious? A legendary!?"

Ash nodded and said, "I am, you see he is known as, Giratina, the guardian of the Reverse World. Now then, I bet you are all wondering, why do I have Giratina with me, and why is he so small, well let me just say that, Giratina has just hatched from an egg yesterday and will be staying with me for the foreseeable future."

Meowth asked, "But why is that?"

Ash then said, "Because it is Arceus's wish that I care for him, and help him open up to humans."

Misty then said, "Well, it looks like he has already opened up to us, right?"

Giratina then turned to Misty and gave her a death glare and said, _'Don't count on it you screaming banshee, the only reason why I haven't destroyed you yet is because Ash doesn't want to get into trouble with the League. But, I do know how to make it look like an 'accident'. So, unless you want me to show you how deadly I can be and make good use of my new nickname of 'Reaper', best if you stay quite around me.'_

Misty was scared at this, so much so that she was shaking in her shoes, then Ash sighed then said, "(Sigh) You see this, this is what I had to put up with for the past month, even when he was still an egg that is all I ever heard, was him threatening me, insulting me, and even laughing at me when I made a mistake. But he was nothing compared to my mentor."

Anabel then asked, "Well, who was your mentor, Ash?"

Ash sighed and said, "What I am about to say next is strictly top secret, not a word should be said about this to anyone, unless I say so, the reason is simple, for if people knew this, it could put me in danger."

Meowth curiously asked, "Why could it put you in danger?"

Ash then said, "What would you say if I told you that my mentor, is the legendary and mythical mirage Pokèmon, lady Mew?"

The three were silent for a while then Meowth asked, "Mew, are you kidding me right now!?"

Ash then said, "I am not kidding, she taught me almost everything I know, she also became kind of like family to me, to the point where I call her my mema."

Meowth and Anabel gasped at this but Misty asked, "What does 'mema' mean, Ash?"

Meowth said, "'Mema', is a Pokèmon term for mother, so in a way, Mew has become Ash's adopted mother, meaning that Ash has very powerful Pokèmon watching over him."

Ash nodded and said, "Right, but that is not all."

Anabel asked, "What do you mean by that Ash?"

Ash then took out the Renegade Ball and said, "This is Giratina's Pokèball, it is called the Renegade Ball, it is the Pokèball that I have caught Giratina in, but unlike other Pokèballs, it has a unique purpose."

Misty asked, "What kind of purpose?"

Ash said, "It binds me to Giratina."

"WHAT!?" Asked all three.

Meowth then asked, "Care to repeat that kid?"

Ash said, "I said that it binds me to Giratina. What that means is, by capturing him, our minds become linked and one would know the others past and vice versa, and it would also give us a mental connection, so you see, me and Giratina are connected."

Anabel then said, "Amazing, does that mean that you have Giratina's complete trust?"

Ash shook his head and said, "As much as it seams, in truth, no, I only have his respect, I am working on gaining his trust, and let me tell you, it ain't easy."

Giratina then said, _'Hey, you try trusting people after being attacked in your own home for no apparent reason, then becoming angry and then you go and wipe out the entire civilization that has attacked you, and then getting banished to another dimension by lord Arceus, just for defending yourself! And besides, you're doing good so far kid, you manage to pass my first trial without any problems.'_

Ash then said, "Come on, even you know that it was by complete chance that I had passed your first trial in the first place, I just happened to come across an old friend of mine, and it just so happens that I promised him that I would bring him with me on my journey."

Giratina then said, _'Kid, you're being too modest, and as much as I want to agree with you, you still managed to pass the first test fair and square.'_

Anabel then asked, "Wait, trial and test? What are you talking about?"

Ash then said, "Well you see, Giratina made up these tests, a sort of trial, for me to take, and if I pass, then, I would have gained his trust, loyalty, and respect. And well, the first part was when I caught Gyarados."

Misty then asked, "What kind of tests do you have to take?"

Ash said, "Well the one I had passed was I had to capture a Pokèmon without battling it, and I just happen to meet my Gyarados back when he was a Magicarp, back during my training with lady Mew."

Misty then said, "So that is what you meant yesterday. And you almost said mema as well, right?"

Ash nodded and said, "Correct, you see, I didn't want to tell you because, I didn't want to get in trouble with Mew."

Meowth then asked, "But why do you call lady Mew, mema then?"

Ash was about to answer when a female voice said, _'Oh, that is simple really, he he he, he calls mema because, I think of him as a son, and he thinks of me as a mother. He he.'_

Everyone was looking around and Ash said, "Mema, is that you?"

And in an instant, a pink feline Pokèmon with a long tail had appeared in front of the group making them gasp.

"Mema, what are you doing here and, are you mad at me that I told them that I know you?" Ash asked his mema.

Mew looked at Ash and smiled then said, _'Of course I'm not mad, Ashie. I knew that you would tell someone eventually, I'm just glade that it is to a group of people that you seem to trust, and even though that Meowth attacked the Pokèmon Center, I knew that you would tell him anyways, I taught you that you should always treat Pokèmon with respect, and no respect can come from hiding things from them.'_

Ash gasped at what his mema had said then asks, "Mema, were you watching me last night?"

Mew said, _'Ashie, I will always be watching you, after all, what would Delia say if I let you get yourself hurt?'_

Ash smiled at what his mema had said and then asked, "Mema, not trying to be rude here or anything but, what are you doing here? I though that you didn't like to show yourself to other people, so why did you show up now?"

Mew looked at him and said, _'Well, for staters, I wanted to see for myself just how you are doing on your first day and, I wanted to meet your new friends, and see how lord Giratina is doing so far. How are you doing lord Giratina? Or is it Reaper, now?'_

Reaper then said, _'Hello, lady Mew, good to see you again, and I am indeed going by Reaper now, it was Ash's idea and, I'm not arguing at the moment.'_

Mew smiled and said, _'Well good, because while Ash is out traveling, I am in charge of keeping an eye on him, just to make sure that he stays in one piece.'_

Then Misty said, "Hello lady Mew, it is an honer to meet you, my name is Misty."

Mew then said, _'Hello Misty, it is nice to meet you as well.'_

Anabel then said, "Hello lady Mew, I'm Anabel, it is a pleaser to meet you."

Mew then said, _'Same here Anabel. I hope that you will keep Ashie out of trouble, he may seem like he can take care of himself but that is because I had taught him to think clearly, you should have seen him when I first started training him, he was hard headed, obnoxious, and was denser then a bowling ball.'_

Everyone was laughing at this and Ash said, "Mema! Can you not embarrass me in front of my new friends, please!?"

"Oh, don't worry Ash, we won't make fun of you because of who you were, we will just have to wait for you to embarrass yourself. " Misty teased and Anabel laughed at this.

Then Mew just went to talk with Ash and she said, _'By the way Ashie, two things, first, good job at the first part of Giratina's trial, and second, and this is a message from Delia, she said to make sure to remember to change your underwear everyday.'_ She said the last part with a laugh.

Ash then blushed with embarrassment and said, "Oh come on mema, do you and mom make a game out of embarrassing me. And, " Ash then paled at realization of what his mema had just said, "Mema, please tell me that this is just between you and me? I don't know if I will be able to live with the fact that the first two girls that I'm traveling with, ended up hearing the fact that not one, but both of my mothers telling me to change my underwear."

Mew then said, _'Don't worry Ashie, I put a sphere of psychic energy around us so you don't have to worry about being embarrassed by little old me, by the way, I see you got my present.'_

Ash thought about the Riolu and said, "So does that mean that you knew I could use aura to begin with?"

Mew nodded and said, _'Of course I did Ashie, I wouldn't be your mema if I didn't know that, and by the way, I might be thinking of joining you later on in your journey.'_

Ash asked, "But wouldn't that put you in danger? I mean, I think I already have one evil organization after me already just because of Reaper, and I am glade that people around Kanto don't know who he is. But I don't think that I would be able to stay off of peoples watch lists if I have you traveling with me, and besides, I don't want to be considered to be over powered, I mean, I already have one legendary on my team, and as much as I would like to have you with me, I don't think that I am ready to have two legendary Pokèmon on my team. And besides, I haven't even earned my first badge yet, so please, not now, okay mema, maybe afterwards, but not now, I don't think I will be lucky with people to not to be able to notice you. So, until I have become stronger to keep you and everyone else safe, just keep watching me from a distance, alright?"

Mew smiled then said, _'I would do that, Ashie.'_ Mew's smile got even bigger then she said, _' I think that he has passed the second test, what do you think Reaper?'_

Ash then said, "Wait, what!?"

Reaper then spoke up, _'I have been listening in on your conversation the entire time Ash, but don't worry, no one else has heard this, and I do agree with you, Mew. I think that Ash has passed his second test. '_

Ash then asked in a hurt voice, "Wait, mema, was your visit just part of Giratina's test? I'm hurt."

Mew laughed then said, _'Of course not, but I just wanted to see just how you would react to my request, and even Reaper had agreed that he wanted to see what your reaction would be, so he decided to make this your second trial instead of something else. So, are you upset with me, Ashie?'_

Ash looked at her and said, "Of course not, I'm not upset but, I just feel a little hurt, but I know that this is what happens when I would have you as a second mother, mema. You are way too unpredictable and can turn anything into a game, and Reaper here, is a grouchy but deadly legend that would bite anyone's head off just by looking at him the wrong way. But, are all legendary Pokèmon like this?"

Giratina laughed and said, _'I can see that you have me down to the letter. And to answer your question, no, some of us are much, much worse, and some are dumber. Did you know that Palkia and Dialga do actually know each other, but just try to stay away from each other?'_

Ash shook his head and said, "No, I didn't."

Mew then said, _'It's true, they just hate each other ever since Palkia stated that, space can exist without time, but time cannot exist without space.'_

Ash look dumbfounded and said, "Is that why they hate each other? What are they? Three year olds?"

Mew and Giratina laughed at this and Giratina said, _'Would you believe me that if I told you, that out of the three of us, that I am the mature one?'_

Ash looked at him then thought about it for a while then said, " As hard as it is for me to say this, I can actually believe that. Man, and I thought that the legendaries were supposed to be mature, I guess that not everything is what it seems, man the world is just filled with stupidity. Oh, and by the way, what is Arceus like?"

Mew and Giratina looked at each other and Mew said, _'Well, lord Arceus is, well he kind of has a thing against humans, but the last of his faith has been put into you Ashie. For you see, something had happened in the past and lord Arceus is now in a deep sleep between dimensions, and he won't be waking up for some time.'_

Ash then asked, "Well, why is he asleep right now? And how did he give me this request to look after Giratina if he was asleep?"

Reaper then said, _'Look Ash, as much as I would like to tell you this story, as Celebi or even Dialga would say, there's a time and a place for everything, but not now. Look, right now all you have to worry about is passing your final test, and getting through the Kanto league. Maybe one day you will learn about Arceus, but when and if you meet him is only known by Celebi, and I don't think that he would be risking anything by telling you anything at the moment.'_

Ash nodded then said, "Alright then, can we get back to talking to the others now?"

Mew nodded then dropped the psychic shield and everyone was looking at Ash who asked, "What?"

Anabel then asked, "What just happened to you? You and Mew were just staring in to each others eyes for the past fifteen minutes? So what were you two doing?"

Ash just said, "We were having a private conversation, and by the way, apparently I have passed Giratina's second test. "

Anabel then said, "Well good for you Ash."

Misty nodded and said, "Well, that seemed easy."

Ash then turned to his mema and asked, "Well then mema, will you be staying with us until we get to Pewter City, or do you have to leave?"

Mew looked at Ash and she said, _'I'm sorry Ashie, but I need to go. It's already dangerous enough for you as it is. You don't need me to be with you at the moment, that would be as you said, very hard to lay low, and besides, I don't think you need your mema watching you when you have these two lovely ladies with you.'_ Mew said and smiled at the two girls who blushed at the fact that a legendary is calling them lovely.

Ash then blushed and asked, "Mema! Do you really have to embarrass me like this?"

Mew then said, _'Oh, hush now, I know that you like it when I treat you like this, and besides, haven't I already taught you about the Pidgeys and the Beedrills?'_

Everyone blushed madly at this and Ash yelled, "Mema! Really!? Did you really have to say that out loud!?"

Meowth then said, "Aren't there supposed to kids reading this!?"

Everyone then stopped and looked at Meowth with questionable looks and Ash said, "Meowth, what did you just say?"

Mew then said in a serious voice, _'Meowth, I want you to listen to me and listen good, don't you ever break the fourth wall again, understand?'_

Meowth was whimpering then nodded and said, "Yes ma'am, won't ever happen again."

Mew then said in her normal playful attitude, _'Good. Glade to see that you understand.'_

Ash then said, "Um, what are you two talking about?"

Mew then playfully laughed then said, _'It's nothing important Ashie, just talking is all. Well, I better get going. Bye Ashie, oh and girls make sure that Ashie stays safe, later everyone.'_ And just like that Mew was gone.

Then Ash was still blushing said, "Alright then, well I guess the only logical thing to do now is to have some lunch."

Everyone nodded in agreement then went towards a picnic bench and took out a few boxes of Pokèmon food, bowls and some sandwiches and passed them out to the people and Pokèmon, then Ash threw the Pokèball that had Gyarados inside releasing him.

The moment Gyarados was released, Misty screamed her lungs off, until Ash said, "Misty you do realize that Gyarados are easily agitated, right? And just by you screaming could cause one to attack, you know?"

Meowth asked, "Let me guess, your mema taught you that one?"

Ash shook his head then said, "Actually, I have seen it for myself, up close and personal. But I still had mema to thank for teaching it to me."

Anabel then said, "Well then, seeing how you shared your secrets with us Ash, I think it should only be fair that we tell you about ourselves. Right guys?"

Before they could say anything Ash said, "If you don't want to say anything now that's fine, I won't push it, just know that the reason I had told you guys is because I knew that it would have turned up sooner or later, and I figured that if we are going to be travelling together, that you should know just why I have a legendary with me."

Misty then asked, "Well, why not leave out the part about Mew being your mema then?"

Ash then looked at her with a questionable look and asked, "Um, you did just see my mema, right? You did just see how she didn't even give a warning to when she was coming, so it's best if I told you guys about her, before she just showed up like she just did, and then I would have to answer some questions that I just wanted to avoid."

Reaper then spoke up, _'Now then, seeing how you guys have heard our story, if you want to share something with the class, go right ahead.'_

Ash then said, "Reaper! I just said that they don't have to share if they don't want to. (Sigh)"

Anabel said, "It's alright Ash, and besides I think that it is only fair that we share our stories with you seeing how you shared your own private story with us."

Meowth said, "That's right! (Sigh) Did I really just say that?" Everyone nodded at him

Ash then asked him, "By the way Meowth, why are you still here in the first place? I mean, you got your answer on how I can understand Pokèmon but, why is it that you're here?"

Meowth then said, "Well, I guess you can say that, I didn't want to be on the bad side of one of the most powerful beings in existence. So I guess that you can say that, I would rather be on the giving side of a powerful legend, instead of the receiving end."

Ash thought about it for a few minutes then said, "Seems logical. By the way, first things first. Anabel, what did you mean yesterday, when you were talking about strange abilities, and how is it that you can understand Pokèmon, after that, I would like to know your story Meowth, does that seem fair?"

Both Meowth and Anabel nodded, then Anabel said, "Alright, I guess I'll start out with how I can understand Pokèmon."

Meowth then said, "You too?"

Anabel nodded and said, "Yeah, that's right. But wait, Ash you didn't tell us how you can understand Pokémon only the why, so how?"

Ash then said, "Well, if you want the truth, my mema hit with a blast of psychic energy, that kick started it, but it took me a week to understand Pokèmon, and even then, I still can't understand all Pokèmon, there are species of Pokèmon that I can't understand, like the Unown for an example, but I'm pretty sure that there are still some species of Pokèmon that I can't understand. But that is all for now, I am taking up too much time here. Your turn Anabel."

Anabel nodded and said, "You see, just like Ash, I can understand Pokèmon, but unlike Ash, I was born with the ability to do so, its called empathy, it's kind of like having psychic powers but, I instead can understand and feel how Pokèmon feel, and because so, I was treated like an outcast, but I had Pokèmon with me every step of the way, so I was never really alone."

Ash then said, "So, you were treated like some sort of alien or freak, just because of your gift, am I right, Anabel?"

Anabel nodded then Ash said, "I guess that there are people that just don't understand what it's like to be different, that is so unfair." Ash sounded like he was sad.

Anabel then said, "Well, that's not all, you see, I also have this strange ability, kind of like how a Pokèmon has telepathy, I can speak to a Pokèmon telepathically, its stronger with psychic types, I don't really understand it but, it helps to know that I have my Pokèmon with me."

Everyone nodded and what Anabel had said then Ash spoke up, "You're right, no matter who we are, even when we feel like we're alone, as long as we have our Pokèmon with us, we will never be alone, I bet that even those two from yesterday have strong feelings for their Pokèmon. "

Just then everyone heard the sound of bushes shaking and everyone turned and saw Jessie and James, both of them looked sad, then Ash asked, "How long were you two listening into our conversation? "

James then said, "Long enough to see Mew come and go. Listen, I know that we are on opposite sides but, do you think that you can do us a favor?"

Ash was curious as to what they wanted but said in a calm voice, "What would you want?"

Jessie then said, "Nothing too big, as you know we aren't going to stop chasing you twerp but, how about we at least form a truce? You know, from time to time we get together and just chat, no arguing, no trying to steal people's Pokèmon, and no blasting off, that first time was painful. So, what do you say?"

Ash thought about it then said, "Alright, I'll do it, but I want you two to promise me that whatever Pokèmon you two capture, you should treat it fairly and with love and respect, because as long as your Pokèmon are treated as such, they will grow up to be incredible and powerful beings."

Jessie and James nodded then sincerely said, "We promise you, and Meowth, we're sorry, for what we said last night."

Meowth sadly said, "Yeah, me too, but I already told you, I don't want to be on the wrong side of Giratina's force. So, I hate to say it but, I quit Team Rocket. "

Ash then said, "Look, how about we finish telling our pasts, seeing how me and Anabel have shared our pasts, and well, Misty has some family issues, why don't you three tell us your stories, alright? That way we can at least know how we all grew up. Seems fair?"

Everyone nodded then Meowth said, "I'll go first. You see, I wasn't always able to speak, or walk like a human, I was just an average old Meowth living in Hollywood, but I wasn't living in the best conditions, I was living out on the streets, everyday I had to fight for my life, I ended up stealing food from an snack store, and every time I failed, but then I was recruited into a pack of Meowths and their leader Persian, and soon I was able to eat again. But then, I fell for this beautiful Meowth called Meowzzi, but her owner was this big rich lady, and when I went to talk to Meowzzi, she just brushed me off, saying that she wouldn't fall for just any Meowth and she said that I wasn't even human, and then she went with her trainer.

Soon after that day I was caught by the owner of the meat place and was kicked off his property, and I landed on top of a school, teaching kids how to read rhymes, and soon I had my answer of how to get Meowzzi, I could learn to act like a human, and so everyday I would go to that same place on top of the school and learn how to speak, and I also learned how to read, walk and talk, just like a human, so I can show Meowzzi that I'm not just any old Meowth, and soon, I walked, talked and even acted like a human, then when I went to confront Meowzzi, she strait up said that I am a freak, and I was left heartbroken. And soon after I was kicked out of the Meowth group, and after that, I left Hollywood and found my way to the Team Rocket HQ, I was quickly accepted in for being able to translate Pokèmon speech, and soon afterwards, I was teamed up with these two."

Everyone was silent for a while then Ash said, "Meowth, I'm sorry for what happened to you, and of you want to, why not join me, and be one of my Pokèmon, me and Anabel may be able to understand Pokèmon but, Misty can't, and if we ever get anyone else to travel with us, we could use someone to help translate for them, that and, I would like to have you with me, does that seem fair to you?"

Meowth's eyes had stars in them then he said, "Oh, yes yes, please! I would love too join you."

Then Ash said, "Well alright then, I would love to have you on my team. Do you mind if I capture you with a Pokèball? You know, can't have you on my team if you get captured by someone else, alright?"

Meowth nodded and said, "I'm ready."

Ash then nodded and took out an empty Pokèball, pressed the middle button enlarging it and then lightly tapped Meowth on his coin and Meowth was instantly absorbed into the Pokèball, it rocked three times and then it clicked, signaling a successful capture. Then Ash threw the ball up and released Meowth.

Meowth then said, "That really felt weird. Dose it always feel like that?"

Thor said, **"It did to me, I hate being in that thing."**

Jessie then said, "Well then, I guess that it's our turn then. Alright, I'll go first. You see, being in Team Rocket was kind of the family business to me, my mother was an high ranking superior in Team Rocket, and when I was five she told me that she wanted me to join her when the time came but, when I got older I wanted to help Pokèmon instead of hurting or stealing them. But one day she went on a mission to record the voice of Mew and left. And soon I got word that my mother went missing and I was heartbroken and I ended up in a daycare. And soon when I got out of there and I decided that I wanted to go and look for her but I didn't want join Team Rocket right then and there, so I decided to try to make my dreams of being a Pokémon nurse a reality. But the only school I could find was that for Chansey, and I was doing pretty good at wrapping bandages and even showed one of the Chansey how to do it and I had made a good friend in that Chansey and things were going well, that is until the final exam. This part of the exam was teaching the other Chansey how to help Pokèmon recover by singing to them, unfortunately, I had become victim to said singing and fell asleep, when it came to graduation I found out that I had failed the exam. I was heartbroken. I wanted to become a nurse so badly but, I knew that I couldn't become one if I continued the path that I was on, so I left the school on that same day, but before I could really leave the place, the Chansey that I had befriended caught up to me and tried to give me her nurses hat, but I said 'no' then she took out the egg shaped neckless and broke in two and gave one half to me."

Jessie then took out said neckless and showed it to everyone. Then she put it back under her shirt and continued telling her story. "After that day I traveled around still searching for my mother with no luck. Then I had joined a school called Pokèmon Tech, that is where I met James, but I had eventually flunked out of that school later on. There's more to the story then that but, I'm pretty sure that James should tell you his story."

James nodded and said, "You see, my life was nothing like what you guys went through. (Sigh) You see I come from a family of millionaires and I was the only child, but I didn't like it. I was forced to endure formal society while growing up. Not enjoyable to say the least. I grew so board of this life that I had tried to avoid going to the school I went to, but that wasn't even the worst of it, you see, while it may have looked like I had it made, I started to grow up resenting my life. But it wasn't all that bad, I did have two friends, one at home and the other at my one of my parents vacation house, these two friends were my Pokèmon.

One was a Growlithe named Growlie that I had left at home, and a Carnivine that was left at the vacation house. But that is not what important right now, you see the reason why I left my parents is because I ran away, the reason why is because, at a young age my parents had engaged me to a young girl called Jessebelle, and when it came time for me to marry Jessebelle, I running away and leaving Growlie all alone, and I soon ended up at Pokèmon Tech and met Jessie, and soon after we flunked out then we left. And later on we met up in Team Rocket where we met Meowth. There is more of the story but, that is all we can tell you for now. Understand?"

The three nodded and Aah said, "Yeah, I understand, sometimes the only way to heal from an injured past is by telling others about your past." Everyone looked at him shocked, not believing that this was a ten year old in front of them, but before anyone could ask him what he meant, he took a leaf off of a tree, put it to his mouth and blew into it making a sound, (Oracïon) the melody that was playing was soothing, it was almost as if it was healing everyone's emotional wounds. It filled everyone with a joy that can only come from overcoming the past. After the song ended Ash said, "The song is called Oracïon, it means prayer. Mew taught me how to play it three weeks ago, it has the power to sooth the fiercest rage."

Then everyone heard the sound of wing beats and everyone looked up and saw two different birds, one looked like a large eagle and the other looked like a small sparrow Pokèmon. Ash pointed his Pokèdex at the first one.

Dexter said, **[Pidgeotto: The bird Pokèmon. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokèmon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Move set: Aerial Ace, Double Team, Gust, and Quick Attack. It also has the egg moves, Air Cutter, Air Slash, Brave Bird, Defog, Feint Attack, Foresight, Pursuit and Steel Wing. Note: Egg moves have not been unlocked.]**

Ash whistled at the move set then he pointed the Pokèdex at the other bird and Dexter said, **[Spearow: the Tiny Bird Pokèmon: It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Move set: Peck, Pursuit, Growl and Mirror Move. It also has the egg moves, Astonish, Quick Attack, Sky Attack, Steel Wing, and Tri Attack. Note: egg moves have not been unlocked.]**

Ash was amazed at this, then he asked, "Did you two like the music?" Both birds nodded then Ash asked, "Would you like to join us?" Again the Flying types nodded, then Ash turned to Anabel and asked, "Would you like the Spearow and I'll have the Pidgeotto, Anabel?"

Anabel said, "Sure, that works for me, is that alright with you two?"

Pidgeotto turned and looked at the raven haired boy, almost as if she was judging him, then she chirped saying, **"You seem nice enough, I think you would be worthy enough to join with."**

The small Spearow looked at the girl with lilac colored hair with the same look and then said, **"You appear to be a decent trainer, at the moment I can see no malice in you, so I'll join you as well."**

Both Ash and Anabel seemed to smile at this. They both then took out a standard Pokèball and lightly tapped the birds and watched as both were absorbed into them, they shook three times and then clicked, signaling a successful capture. After that both trainers smiled at each other and Ash said, "Well it looks like we got some new Pokèmon with us, right?"

Anabel nodded and said, "Sure looks that way, Ash." Anabel then turns to the two Rocket members and asked, "So, what are you two going to be doing now?"

Jessie and James looked at each other and then James said, "Well, we are going to have to report this to our boss, but we will see if we could be the only Team following you guys, we'll say that if to many Rockets follow you, you will be able tell that you are being followed. Maybe he would see it as a good idea to have someone keep an eye on you, at least for now."

Giratina then decided to talk with Ash alone at that moment. _'What do you think kid? Do you think that it would be wise for the head of Team Rocket to know about me at this time?'_

Ash had already been thinking the same thing and he replied with, _'No, not yet, but they I would rather it be those two following us instead of a more dangerous member. But what we will need time to get stronger, so maybe having these two chasing us down won't be so bad.'_ Ash then said, "Okay, here is what is going to happen, you two will report back to your boss saying that you have been defeated before getting your mission done, then you will say that Meowth has left Team Rocket because he was given a choice, to become stronger through training with the same trainer that stopped you guys, and then when he becomes stronger, he will betray that same trainer, by stealing the Pokèballs that I have on hand, and will be giving them to the boss, when the time is right. But of course that won't happen but, it will make it seem like Meowth hasn't become a traitor, not at the moment yet anyways. When the time comes and Giratina is stronger, and I have a stronger team, I will end Team Rocket for good."

Everyone was amazed at how Ash spoke, giving what he had just said, makes it hard to believe that in front of them was a ten year old boy who just started his journey yesterday.

James then said, "I have to say kid, you may only be a kid but, you seem to have a nack for ideas, I'm impressed."

Ash then said, "Tell you the truth, if it wasn't my mema, I would just be a hyperactive, energetic ten year old kid that can't sit still for ten seconds, let alone make a plan to end a criminal organization in five seconds, so, yeah, I have Mew to thank for a lot of what I can do, and what I plan out."

Everyone nodded and Jessie said, "Well, we should be going, just remember, we will be following you guys for now on. "

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Just try not to attack during a gym battle, or you will be sent blasting off faster then you can say, 'oops' remember that."

The two nodded and got up and waved good bye to the group who waved back. And so, begins a journey of a lifetime, what will happen next, find out next time, as the journey continues.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: well here it is, Chapter 4 has been updates. Oh and FYI, the question chapter will stay up for the rest of the story. Just keep answering the questions and also, add in what pokemon the gang should capture. Right now, I am working on chapter five, where Ash starts his aura training and we see a battle.**

 **Hey everyone, I hope that you have enjoy this chapter, please note: I won't be uploading for some time, I am NOT going on hinatas, just need time to watch season one, twice, first time to know what episodes I will and will not be doing, and second, I have only written up to this so far, and the RotomDex will happen, just not yet, it will happen in the nearby future though. And I won't be skipping the episodes that Ash gets Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squitle, the whole safari zone, I will do that one, just change a few things like, Ash won't capture thirty Tauros, maybe five, but not thirty, that was just way too much, and here is a special shout out to CyPress Oury/MCOury1998, for helping me out and being a cool friend on Lake Valor, for those who don't know it, check it out, it is the perfect site to talk about Pokèmon, I'm on there to, and zformtapu, thank you for recommending me well then,**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	7. Aura Training and Bug types

**A/N Thechaosmaster: Hello everybody! Welcome back to the hero and the dragon! Now first things first, I will now announce two things, First, I had just finished this chapter today, and now then, for those who have been reading A Brave New Journey. The reason why I said I wanted to upload this chapter today is, to celebrate a certain raven haired trainers Birthday. That's right, today, May 22nd is Ash Ketchum's birthday! So I wanted to publish this chapter today! Now then, as another note, I NEED A BETA READER!**

 **IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP ME, PM ME! And once I am done with this A/N I will start the next chapter. Also, this chapter may have some good old fashion, Misty Bashing, now for those Misty fans, here is your warning. Please note this, I don't hate Misty, it's just, well, read and find out. I'll get back to you at the end. And there will be some Abilityshipping in this chapter. Well, I have taken to long as of right now, so I'll let you guys read now, enjoy and review!**

 **"Pokéspeake"**

"Normal Speach"

 _'Thought's/Telepathy'_

 **[Pokèdex speaking]**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Aura Training and Bug Types**

It was close to noon time when Ash and the gang decided to take a break and rest up in the forest, Ash had released the rest of his Pokémon, and then made everyone something to eat, there were enough bowls for all of his Pokémon, such as, Thor, Reaper, Stormfly his female Pidgeotto, Leonidas the male Gyarados, and the talking Meowth, who is called Junban, as well as enough of Misty's Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen, and Anabel's Eevee, and Spearow. Each one was eating specially made Pokémon food made by Ash. And the humans were eating sandwiches, that Ash had packed before they left Viridian City. Soon after he finished eating, Lucian, Ash's Riolu that he had nicknamed shortly after the meeting with Mew, went up to Ash and said,

 **"Master, I would like to start on your training in Aura while we rest."**

Ash looked at the small blue bipedal jackal and asked, "You mean, right now?"

Lucian nodded and said, **"Yes, it would be best to start your training now, that way you can start to understand the power of aura."**

Ash thought about it then nodded and said, "Alright then. Guys, " Ash said getting the attention of the two girls as well as Thor, Junban, Leonidas, Stormfly, and Reaper, as well as Misty and Anabel and their Pokémon "and girls, I'll be back in a while, I'm going with Lucian to start my aura training. Thor, Reaper, keep an eye on everyone, alright?"

Thor gave Ash a thumbs up and said, **"Leave it to me."**

While Reaper said, _'Fine, but just don't take to long. And don't expect me to help the orange haired screaming banshee if there is a bug type nearby.'_

Misty then said, '"HEY!"

Ash just ignored Misty and nodded at Reaper then said, "Just remember to try not to frighten anyone off, that is all I ask of you."

Reaper nodded and went to lay down on a nearby tree stump and begun to rest. Ash nodded at this and then walked with Lucian deeper into the forest. While they were walking Ash asked, "Lucian, why are we heading this far away from the others?"

Lucian said, **"Before I tell you, do you remember last night?"**

Ash asked, "You mean when you had me place my hand on your Aura Sphere?"

Lucian nodded and said, **"Correct. What that did was this, it started to awaken your aura, before your aura was not compleatly active, it was just dorment and would flash to life at times, but what I did was awaken your aura and right now your aura has started to flow through your veins, over time it will become more noticeable and through training it will become stronger, but before you can start to become stronger, you need to learn the most important thing there is to using aura, control. And that is what we are going to do here."**

Ash thought about it for a while and said, "That makes sense, that way if something goes wrong, we won't accidentally hit anyone, right?"

Lucian nodded and said, **"That's right. You see when young aura users start practicing in aura, they have almost no control, sometimes, on rare occasions, they do show some signs of control, and sometimes, more often then not, they show no control at all. It all depends on the level of aura they have."**

Ash then asked, "Wait, 'level of aura'? What does that mean?"

Lucian then said, **"You see,"** Lucian took a stick off of a tree and started to draw an image of a body of a Lucario, and then started to draw a spiral in the center of it then explained, **"You see, Lucario and Riolu are some of the few species that can use aura by birth, but for humans,"** Lucian then drew an image of a human body and added a spiral in the center and said, **"most humans that can use aura, don't even know that they posses said ability, and that is because of this,"** Lucian pointed to the spiral in the center of the drawings and asked, **"do you know what this is?"**

Ash nodded his head and said, "Yes the heart. What about it?"

Lucian then said, **"This is the where aura starts out in, our hearts. The heart is where all aura begins, and slowly it moves throughout the body, once it awakens it becomes stronger and starts moving through the body at a faster rate, and those who can use it must always practice so they can keep their skills from becoming less powerful, and they soon develop a fear of completely losing their ability to use Aura. Now let me explain what aura really is. Aura, is more then just a power, it is, in a way, a part of you. It is, in some terms, your soul, manifested and then it can be shaped by your will. But aura is used for more then just attacks, you can use it to sense your surroundings, and sense other people's aura. But those are advanced techniques, right now we will be working on getting you to understand how aura feels."**

Ash then asked, "How will we be doing that then?"

Lucian said, **"First you will get into this position."** Lucian then sat down on the ground with his legs folded of the other and his paws touching his knees. Then Ash got into the same position and Lucian said, **"Good, next you will close your eyes and clear your thoughts, for you see, when practicing aura, you need no distractions and a clear mind, once you have done so, you will slowly take three long deep breaths, and then after the third deep breath, you will start to breath as you would normally, and remember keep your breathing at a calm and steady pace. Do your best to keep calm and don't push yourself, because if you do you could end up stressing out and could end up over exciting yourself. The key part of this is control. What we are doing now is usually referred to as meditation, and it is the key part of aura practice. So do your best not to increase your heartbeat, keep it at a calm and steady pace."**

Ash did as he was told, he closed his eyes and he slowly took three long deep breaths, inhaling then exhaling, and after the third breath he proceeded to breath normally, and proceeded to clear his mind and keeping his heartbeat steady. Soon enough Ash started to feel something, he couldn't tell what it was but, for a second, he could have sworn that he saw a speck of blue in the darkness of his eyes. At first Ash thought that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but then he saw it happen again, this time it was clear what he saw, he was looking at a glowing blue shape that looked just like Lucian. Then he heard Lucian say,

 **"Good, I see you have noticed it by now. And I can sense your aura has started to flash as well, you may open your eyes now."**

Ash slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that Lucian was standing up and Ash said, "I saw it. I saw you, you were surrounded by a blue glowing energy. Was that your aura?"

Lucian nodded and said, **"That is correct, and I am surprised that you were able to sense my aura so soon."**

Ash asked, "What do you mean?"

Lucian said, **"You see, for Riolu, we are born to be able sense aura from the moment we hatch, but for human aura users, it takes time just for them to get a feel of aura, but for someone like you to be able to sense my aura this quickly, it's really unique. But, that was only the beginning, now that you have done this we will move on to strengthening your ability to sense aura."**

This caught Ash by surprise, "Wait! I thought that you said that that was an advanced technique. Why are we doing it now?"

Lucian smiled and said, **"Good, you do listen. This is true, the aura sense is indeed an advanced technique. That was a test to see if you actually listened to my instructions."**

"Say wha?" Was Ash's intelligent response.

Lucian said, **"You see, many times when aura users that were not born in places where other aura users lived, and then taken to be trained in aura, sometimes they want to learn the more advanced skills of aura without first learning the basics. But you were able to remember what I had said. And it is true what I said before, that the aura sense is an advanced skill but, when you were mediating, I saw that you noticed the leaf falling from the tree, then not long after that, you noticed my aura, and that shows that you can sense aura signatures at such a young age with almost no training. So for the next half hour we will be training you so we can strengthen your aura senses, and if you are able to do so, then I will teach you how to make an Aura Sphere. So get back into position, and repeat the same process just like last time, but this time, I want you to try to feel your surroundings. And remember, three deep breaths, and then breath normally, and try to feel your surrounding's."**

Ash listnened to Lucians directions and continued to practice his aura, and will do so for the next half hour.

 **«Meanwhile back with everyone else»**

Misty and Anabel were chatting with Junban. "So, Junban, who is the head of Team Rocket anyways?" Anabel asked the Scratch Cat Pokémon.

Junban looked at her and said, "His name is Giovanni Rocketto, he is the most vicious person there is. But he is more then just the head of Team Rocket, he is also a businessman, he is extreamly crafty and deceitful. I'm afraid that that is all I can tell you at the moment."

Misty then asked, "But why is that?"

Junban said, "Let's just say that Giovanni is a very dangerous man, and he has agents all over the region. Look, even though I'm with you guys now, there are still things that I can't tell you, not because I don't want to but, because there are things that I don't even know."

Anabel asked, "What do you mean by that, Junban?"

Junban said, "Me, Jessie and James were kind of like the most incompetent members of Team Rocket, we messed up on almost every mission we ever went on, but now, I feel like I could have a second chance and doing something good."

Both Misty and Anabel nodded then Thor ran up to the three and said, **"Reaper says that Ash has started his aura training with Lucian. So if we here any explosions, we can probably guess that it has something to do with Ash."**

Anabel nodded and translated it for Misty and said, "Thank you Thor, we'll be sure to remember that."

Thor nodded and ran back towards Reaper. Misty then said, "I still can't believe that Ash and Reaper have that weird psychic bond, it almost seems, I don't know, unbelievable, even though the proof is right in front of me."

Anabel nodded and said, "Yeah, it can seem a bit, impossible as well, but then again, I have the ability to understand Pokémon, so I guess that you can say that being bonded to a legendary Pokémon is quite possible."

Junban nodded then thought of something, "Hmm."

Misty then asked, "Is something wrong, Junban?"

Junban said, "Well, the thing is, if Giratina is supposed to be the legendary that keeps Palkia, the ruler of space, and Dialga, the ruler of Time in check, then how can we be sure that those two don't like, destroy the Universe if Giratina is down here?"

Just then Reaper showed up and said, _'That is simple really.'_

Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of Reaper, then Junban asked, "Do you really have to do that?"

Reaper just ignored Junban then Misty asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Reaper said, _'You see, there aren't many Pokémon that can keep those two nimrods under control, so before Arceus turned me into an egg and gave me to Ash, Arceus decided to turn Palkia and Dialga into eggs as well, hehehe, you should have seen them, they were complaining saying that it was unfair, but Arceus said that it was either turn them into eggs and looked after by another legendary, or get trapped into their own dimensions until I return to full strength, and let me tell you, when I was turned into an egg, although I was angry at this, I allowed it to happen, I may be a prideful legendary, but I still went through it, true Arceus didn't really give much of a choice but, I still went through it.'_

Anabel then asked, "So, what happened to them, to Palkia and Dialga then?"

Reaper then said, _'Well, Arceus decided to turn them both into eggs and sent the eggs to be looked after by other legendary Pokémon in different regions. Apparently, Dialga was sent to Unova to be cared for by Cobalion and the swords of Justice. And to tell you the truth, he needs it, while being with the Swords of Justice, he will probably become a little more noble. While Palkia was sent to the Kalos region to be looked after by Zygarde, figures that the keeper of order would be the one to keep an eye on Palkia.'_

Junban then asked, "Well, what's going to happen to them once they hatch? I mean, Zygarde looks after Xerneas and Yveltal, while the Swords of Justice keeps the peace around Unova, right? So, how are they going to do their jobs when they have to watch the rulers of time and space?"

Reaper then said, _'Simple, when the time comes, they will chose a human to look after them, just like how Arceus chose a human to look after me. And from what I know about those two is that, it's going to be tough for the humans to look after those two, and besides, from what I heard, the Swords of Justice also have a young one with them already, so they will be looking after two young legends and one of them will learn how to to be responsible until the time comes when a human will be chosen to look after Dialga, and Zygarde will have Xerneas help him taking care of Palkia.'_

Everyone was amazed at this, then Junban asked, "Wait, you said that Palkia and Dialga were in the care of other legends?"

Reaper nodded and said, _'That's right, why?'_

Junban then said, "Doesn't that mean that the keepers of Time and Space are not able to keep the balance of, well, of Time and Space?"

Reaper simply laughed and said, _'Oh, you think that the Universe will just collapse because those two are missing, hehe. That's funny. You see, just because those two rule over time and space, doesn't mean that by them missing will cause the Universe to cave in on itself, no it means nothing, now, if Palkia and Dialga were to be destroyed, then that would be trouble, but seeing how that's not the case, its not gonna happen. Besides, if there were something wrong, then Celebi would let us know if something was up, so seeing how everything is not being erased from existence, I'm pretty sure that we're okay.'_

After that Reaper went back to relaxing in the shade, under a tree, while Misty, Anabel, and Junban relaxed and listened to the sound of the forest.

 **«Meanwhile back with Ash»**

Ash was sitting in the meditation stance cross legged, and had his eyes closed, now at first glance it would seem that he was in a trance, but in reality, he was actually seeing everything with aura sight, it turns out that Ash was a quick learner when it came to aura, so Lucian decided to see how well Ash can handle learning Aura Sphere.

 **"Master,"** Lucian said getting the attention of Ash.

"Yes Lucian?" Ash asked the Riolu.

 **"I believe that you should learn how to use Aura Sphere now."** The blue Jackal said.

Ash was taken back by this and asked, "But I thought that I wasn't ready for that kind of training yet. What changed? "

Lucian said, **"You see, normally when a human is being trained to use aura, the first thing they are taught is the aura sense, which normally takes about a month or two just to get the hang of it, and another month to be able to master it, but with you, you were able to see your entire surroundings in under fifteen minutes, and you were able to spot me coming at you from any direction, so I have decided to step up your training. So now I will begin teaching you how to actually use aura. At first it may seem difficult but, you will find out that it will be all worth it."**

Ash then asked, "So, what do I do first?"

Lucian said, **"First, you need to close your eyes, clear your mind, and take three deep breaths, just like what you did when you were learning how to sense aura."**

Ash followed the instructions, he first closed his eyes began to clear his mind and slowly began to take three deep breaths. Then Lucian said, **"Good. Now then, here is where things will get tricky, you will then need to slowly feel your own aura that flows through your body, once you do that you have to slowly make it manifest by bringing your hands together."**

Ash listened to what he was being told and started to feel his own aura, it felt strange at first, it kind of reminded him of water running from a faucet, but it was flowing at an alarmingly constant rate, almost like it had no blockage on it. Ash then tried to focus his aura to in between his hands. At first it was going good; Ash could feel something in between his hands, but then, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the glowing blue ball that was an aura sphere, shining in his hands. That is until it blew up in his face, literally. Knocking him back into a tree.

Then Ash heard Lucian say, **"Tisk tisk tisk, you were doing so well at first master, I saw for myself how things were going, do you know what went wrong?"**

Ash took some deep breaths trying to get himself calm, then said, "My aura, it felt like it was out of control, almost as if it had no breaks or something. Other then that, I don't really know what went wrong."

Lucian said, **"It's true that your aura seemed to be flowing at a constant rate, and that was one of the problems that happened, but what your biggest mistake, the one thing that was your biggest mistake was the fact that you didn't try to steady your aura first."** Ash looked at the Riolu with a questionable look and Lucian said, **"You see; (sigh) look, I know that this is a big change for you and all, you know, with you wanting to become a great trainer, but you also have to look after one of the most powerful beings in existence, and being looked after by lady Mew, and then beginning to train using aura but, (sigh) you mustn't let all of this get to you."**

Ash then asked, "What do you mean, 'all of this'?"

Lucian looked at him and said, **"You are letting all of this,"** Lucian pointed to the whole forest and said, **"you are letting all of your responsibilities, raising Giratina, practicing aura, the beginning of this journey, all of it get to you. You need to remember this, yes, even though this is all important, you need to remember, you have only just begun your travels yesterday, so don't let all of it worry you, just take your time and don't worry about every single problem you have, take it one step at a time. You have no reason to rush."**

Ash closed his eyes and thought about what Lucian had said, _'It's true, I'm letting all of my responsibilities get to me. I need to just take it easy and focus on one thing and one thing only, and then take it with one step at a time. Okay, let's try this again.'_ Ash then opened his eyes and there was a new flame in them, then he stood up, took three deep breaths again, put his hands in front of him, closed his eyes again, and began to clear his mind and then he started to feel his aura again, but this time instead of trying to force all of it to his hands, he calmed himself and slowly brought his aura to his hands, Ash could feel the aura trying to force itself to the surface but Ash wouldn't let all of his aura flow like an fountain again.

Instead he was only letting bits and pieces flow at a time, then Ash slowly opened his eyes and saw a bright blue ball floating inside his hands. He looked over to Lucian and saw that he was smiling, then he nodded and Ash slowly let the Aura Sphere dissipate.

Lucian nodded at the progress Ash was making then he said, **"This is a good start for you master, you were able to control the natural flow of aura and you were able to keep your aura under control and were able to form an Aura Sphere. Now then, we are good for today, we will continue our training after we leave Pewter City. All right then, now let's head back to the others and rest up."**

Ash nodded at his technical trainer which he found kind of funny at the moment, because he was supposed to be the one training his Pokémon, not having his Pokémon train him. But, he proceeded to follow Lucian back to where the others were waiting for them.

As Ash and Lucian started walking back towards the others when Lucian's ears twitched and stopped. Then he asked, **"Master, do you hear something?"**

Ash looked at him questionably, then closed his eyes and listened carefully, then he heard something, something loud.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"** (Guess who.) The sound had scared away a bunch of Pokémon that were in the area.

Ash opened his eyes and said, "That sounds like Misty! We should see what's happening!" Then Ash ran off to where the others are with Lucian right behind him.

After a few minutes of running Ash and Lucian stopped and saw Misty on top of a tree shaking like a leaf. While Thor, Reaper and the other Pokémon were with Anabel who was holding a small, light green caterpillar, with four yellow ball-like feet, a yellow tail that looks like an explanation mark, two large black eyes with a yellow ring around them and a large red antenna on top of it's forehead. Ash took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

Dexter then said, **[Caterpie: The Worm Pokémon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger then its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor.]**

Ash then put his Pokédex back into his pocket and asked, "What happened? We thought that someone was being attacked."

Junban spoke up saying, "You see, we were just relaxing when this here Caterpie just showed up and started crawling on the orange haired screaming Banshee…"

Misty then yelled, "MY NAME IS MISTY! GET IT RIGHT!"

Junban; while still holding his ears; looked over to the bansh… uh I mean Misty and said, "WHATEVER! (Growl's). As I was saying, this here Caterpie had just shown up out of nowhere and started to climb up Misty's leg; while she was sitting against one of the trees, and then it climbed up to her shoulders and looked at her with a smile and simply said 'Hello' then the girl looked at him and started screaming at the top of her lungs; so loud that I bet you could have heard it in Hoenn, then she ran up to the top of the tree, leaving the little guy; along with the rest of us, with a massive headache. Right guys?"

Ash and Lucian looked around and saw that everyone was nodding their heads saying that what Junban was saying was; in fact, true. Then Ash looked towards Anabel who looked at the small worm Pokémon and said, "Yeah, apparently this little guy just wanted to come over and say 'hi' but as you can see, he got scared by the loud mouth over there." Anabel then gave Misty an evil glare that prevented her from saying anything.

Then Ash sighed and said, "Misty, it's one thing to be afraid of an attacking Pokémon; but it's another thing to be afraid of a small and harmless Pokémon that is just saying hello. And you should also be more mindful to those around you. After all; you seem to have forgotten one thing; Reaper and Leonidas are easily aggravated. Leonidas because he is a Gyarados, and it is their nature to become extremely aggravated easily, and Reaper, well, because he's Reaper, he's angry no matter what you do. Now then, why don't you come down from that tree and quit being so loud!" Ash said the last part sternly.

Misty then asked, "Why should I come down; when there are tons of these disgusting and gross bugs crawling all over this place?"

Anabel was about to say something when Ash beat her to it. "Well for one; and this one is quite obvious, we do have to leave here eventually and we can't leave when you are just hanging around in that tree all day, and for two; and this one is why you should be quite. We are currently in Beedrill territory, and you should be quite because they can be very hostile if disturbed. Now then," Ash then looked over to the Caterpie and said in a soft and soothing voice, "hey there little guy, what are you doing all the way out here?"

The Caterpie then looked up to the raven haired kid and said in an almost child-like voice, **"I just wanted to see what was going on out here. When I saw this large group of Pokémon, I just wanted to see what was going on. Then when I saw this orange haired girl leaning against the tree, I thought I'd go and say hi to her. But when I approached her, she looked at me and then started screaming. She scared me,and then she ran up to the top of that tree. Why did she do that? Did I do something wrong?"**

Ash, Anabel and all of the Pokémon present looked at the young Caterpie with something akin to sadness, even Reaper seemed to be a little sad. Then Ash looked at Misty with a glare that would even make a hord of rampaging Torsos stop in their tracks, and said, "Misty, you should be ashamed of yourself. Scaring this poor little guy. Of all the..." Misty then looked almost ashamed of herself, she may not know what the Caterpie had just said but, for some reason, she felt ashamed for her actions. Then Ash turned back towards the Caterpie and said, "No, it wasn't something you did, she was just surprised is all. Now then, how would you like to join me and my friends, as one of my Pokémon, as we travel to become stronger and make new friends?"

Caterpie looked at the raven haired boy who had a small and inviting smile on his face, and asked, **"You would really have me on your team?"**

Ash nodded and said, "I would love to have you on my team."

The Caterpie then looked towards the lilac haired girl, who had an encouraging simile on her, and then he looked at all of the Pokémon around him. The strangely colored Pikachu, the Pidgeotto, the large Gyarados, the strange blue bipedal jackal, the strange red, black, gold, and grey floating serpent, (remember, this is technically a child so he won't know who Reaper is.) the Meowth standing on its hind legs, the Staryu, the Starmie, the Goldeen, the Eevee, and lastly, the Spearow. All of whom are smiling at him (well all except Reaper, who can't really smile, and the Spearow who looks like he might be thinking about lunch. (And no, he ain't looking at Caterpie for all those who are thinking along those lines, you sickos. This is a kids story, rated K+ duh.)) then he said, **"I would like that very much, by the way, who are you?"**

Ash said, "My name is Ash Ketchum," Then he pointed to Anabel and said, " this is Anabel,"

Anabel waved her hand and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Anabel."

Ash then pointed up towards the Pokémon and said, "And these are our Pokémon." All of the Pokémon waved at Caterpie as Ash continued introducing everyone. "This is my starter Pikachu, his name is Thor. Next to him is Pidgeotto, her name is Stormfly, next to her is Riolu, his name is Lucian, next to him is Meowth, his name is Junban, over in the lake is Gyarados, he is known as Leonidas, and last of mine, the dragon is Giratina, he is called Reaper. You already know Misty, come down here and say hi Misty." Ash said towards the orange haired girl.

Misty slowly climbed down from the tree she was in; she was moving extra slow because she was still uneasy at the moment. After she was back on the ground she slowly approached the rest of the group and looked towards Caterpie and said, "H, hi th-there Caterpie, I, I'm Misty, nice to m, meet you."

Anabel then said, "And these are my Pokémon, Eevee, and Spearow." Said Pokémon gave a small hello to the Caterpie.

Misty; who was still a bit frightened, said, (but without her stutter) while pointing to her Pokémon and said, "And these are my Pokémon, Goldeen, Staryu, and Starmie."

Each Pokémon said hello in their own way, then Ash takes out a Pokéball and asks, "So, are you ready to join me?"

The Caterpie looks at the ball for a while then nods and says, **"I'm ready."**

Ash nods and then lightly taps the Caterpie in the head with the Pokéball, sucking him inside then the ball started shaking, after the third shake, the ball clicked signaling a successful capture, then Ash smiles and says, "Welcome to the family, Caterpie."

Anabel smiles and says, "Wow Ash, you seem to have incredible luck when it comes to Pokémon. How do you do it?"

Ash looked at her and says, "I don't really know myself, really. It just happens, and to be honest, it probably has something to do with my Mema or something."

Anabel nods then asks, "So, have you chosen a name for the little guy yet?"

Ash thought about it then said, "I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Heart. You know, because the little is young, but he looks like he could have a strong heart."

Anabel nodded at that then said, "I can see that. It makes sense in a way, I mean I can understand the hearts of Pokémon and seeing this little guy, he does appear to have a strong heart, well then, now that that is out of the way, shall we start heading for Pewter City now?"

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, if I am correct, from where we are, we should be able to reach Pewter City in about two hours and thirty minutes, if I am correct that is, so if we will be leaving now, we should continue heading in, let's see now…" Ash looked up towards the sky checking the position of the sun.

Misty then said, "Don't tell me we're lost!"

Anabel ignored Misty's complaint and asked, "What are you doing, Ash?"

Ash looked at her and said, "I'm checking the position of the sun."

Misty asked, "Why are you doing that? I thought you said that you knew Viridian Forest like the back of your hand? That is what you said, right Ash?"

Ash nodded and said, "That is what I said, but I'm checking the position of the sun for two reasons. First is to see what time it is."

Misty then asked, "Well, why is that important?"

Ash then said, "Because, we need too know how much longer we have until the sun sets, and remember, we are in the middle of May, which means that, although it is warmer, we still get cold nights. And as for the second reason why I was checking the sun; thanks for distracting me Misty by the way; the second reason is because the sun rises in the East; which is where Viridian City is located, and the sun sets in the West, which is where Pewter City is located. And by seeing that; according to the Sun's position, I can also see the time, and seeing the position of the sun, I can guess that we have about half an hour to an hour of sunlight left before it gets dark. And if that is the case we should set up came, so let's set up here. Do any of you guys want to stay out side tonight?" Ash asked all present Pokémon. And not so surprising, Reaper, Junban, and Thor wanted to stay out, everyone else wanted to be returned, and surprisingly Anabel's Eevee also wanted to remain outside tonight.

As Anabel and Misty prepped the campsite, Ash went out to collected some firewood. Meanwhile Thor, Lucian, Junban, Reaper, and Eevee were keeping an eye out for wild Pokémon, sure most wild Pokémon weren't into coming into human campsites; but it doesn't hurt to keep an eye out for any wild Pokémon that might want to invade their campsite, when Thor decided to have a chat with Reaper.

 **"Hey Reaper…"** Pikachu said.

Reaper looked up towards the small shiny rodent and said, **"Yes? What do you want, Thor? I am trying to get some rest over here. What do you want?"**

Thor, getting his courage back after remembering who it was he was talking to, took a deep breath and asked, **"I know you probably have answered this already but, just why are you being well, nicer towards Ash? I mean, from the stories he's told us, you were very mean to Ash. So, what changed? And don't give me that, 'Seeing his memories made me realize that he is not so bad after all' junk. I know that there is more to the story then that! So spill."**

Reaper looked over to Thor and said, _'As I have told you before, after seeing Ash's memories, I have realized that he has been nothing but patient with me and I have been especially mean towards probably the one person who has ever even thought about giving me a chance, so there. Now please leave me alone, I want to get some sleep.'_

Thor, realizing that he would not be getting answers tonight, decided to go back to his spot and keep and eye out for any wild Pokémon that might try invade the gangs campsite.

Shortly after, Ash returned to camp carrying a large pile of logs tied together by a rope on his back, when he was seen, Anabel asked, "Ash, where did you get the rope from? And how do you know how to tie a knot in the rope in the first place?"

Ash smiled at her and said, "Out door survival skills 101. Years of camping out with my birth mother, so I had lots of time to practice this during those events."

Misty then thought of something and asked, '"Hey Ash, I just thought of something, why didn't you challenge the Viridian City Gym? There was one there, right? So, why didn't you?"

Ash then said, "Well you see, the Viridian City Gym is different then other gyms. I thought you knew that already, Misty. The Gym Leader there specifically requires that you have Seven Gym badges before you can challenge the gym."

Anabel smiled at the knowledge Ash had then she asked, "Hey Ash, how did you find the firewood? I didn't see you with an Ax or anything to chop down the wood. So, how did you do it?"

Ash smiled and said, "Well, I don't cut down trees. I look for trees that have fallen down naturally then I take the fallen logs, and I use this," Ash then took out a small ax and then he said, "I was taught how to use this from my birth mother, Delia. She taught me how to safely cut down big peices of logs to make them smaller and easier to carry. And the rope, you can never be too prepared for anything. Now then, how about we get the fire going?"

Ash then proceeded to lay down the logs and then put some nearby stones around the logs to make sure that the fire would not spread once started. Then Ash asked Reaper, "Hey Reaper, can you do the honors of starting the fire?"

Reaper reluctantly did so, and with a weak Dragon Breath, the camp fire was started, and lit up the area around the group. Then Ash said, "Thank you, Reaper. Alright everyone, sleep tight, and tomorrow, we head out for Pewter City. The sight of mine and Anabel's first Gym battle."

Anabel nodded and said, "You excited Ash?"

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, you bet I am!"

Misty then asked, "Did you guy's remember to register for the Kanto league?"

Ash and Anabel both nodded their heads saying 'yes' when Ash said, "I did while I was getting our keys to our room's. When did you register Anabel?"

Anabel said, "About a week ago. Shortly after I arrived here in Kanto."

Ash then said, "That's right! You said that you were from another region. So, where do you come from, Anabel? And why did you move here?"

Anabel said, "I come from the Unova region. And I moved here because there was nothing in Unova for me. The only thing I had with me was Eevee here, the cloths on my back, and my Pokédex. I also left Unova because it was way to noisy there, but here in Kanto, it is much more peaceful. And I am enjoying it."

Ash nodded and then yawned then said, "(Yaaaaaawn.) Well that's good to hear. Well then, goodnight everyone, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Ash." Everyone said as they went to sleep one by one until Reaper was the only one awake then he turned towards the forest and quietly spoke, _'I know you're there Celebi, why don't you come out now?'_

Soon Celebi appeared and said, _'Hello, lord Giratina. How have you been?'_

Reaper said, _'Don't play games with me, I know that you were sent to keep an eye on me and Ash. Heh, in fact I knew you were following us since yesterday, in fact, I bet that was you that I sensed the night before I hatched, wasn't it?'_

Celebi nodded and said, _'It was indeed. Are you mad?'_

Reaper shook his head then he said, _'No, I'm not mad, if you confronted me before, yeah, I would be mad, but right now, not so much.'_

Celebi then said, _'I must say, it has only been about three day's, but you almost seem like a completely different Pokémon. That can't be just because of the bonding now, could it?'_ Celebi asked curiously.

Reaper then said, _'Not entirely, no. But it did start with that. It was the fact that Ash now knows what had happened to me that caused me to be banished. And he was the only one to give me a chance. So tell me, have you decided to find out what had happened that day? Or did Uxie finally figure out why he could not remember that day?'_

Celebi then said, _'I'm afraid that we couldn't figure it out. What ever happened that day, some how, prevented me from traveling to that time, and the version of me that was there at the time, seamed to be unable to travel to any other point in time to explain what had happened. '_

Reaper then asked, _'I thought that you would have known what happened that day because you were there that day? How could your own self not be able to travel through time?'_

Celebi then said, _'Well, I do have the ability to seal off a timeline to prevent one of my past or future selves from hopping into the timeline, so my guess is, one of my past selves have prevented any one of my selves from entering his time, so I'll never be able to figure out what had happened that day. I'm sorry lord Giratina.'_

Reaper looks at Celebi and says, _'It doesn't matter. Maybe one day you will find out what happened that day. But at least the one that I am bound to knows the truth about what happened to me. Well, I guess I'll see you later Celebi.'_

Celebi then said, _'Later Reaper, and goodnight.'_

Then Reaper fell asleep as well, totally unaware that he was going to get an annoying wake up call in the morning.

 **«Undisclosed location»**

Jessie and James were standing in front of a tall man wearing an Orange business suit with a green and white undershirt and an orange tie while petting a large Persian that is laying down besides him. This man id Lord Giovanni, head of Team Rocket. Then he says, "So," Getting the attention of the two Rocket members in front of him. "You are telling me, that you were stopped by a ten year old kid, with one of the strongest Pokémon on the planet, and then Meowth came up with a plan to travel with this same kid, to get stronger to the point where he would be able to take the Pokéballs that the kid has, and bring them to me?"

James nodded and said, "Sir! That is precisely what we are saying!"

Giovanni then says, "And you are also telling me that you two would like to have a personal mission to be the only one's to trail this kid. Am I correct so far?"

Jessie nodded and then said, "Yes sir! We ask this because if any other member were to chase after him, they will underestimate him and will try to take his Pokémon without a plan!"

Giovanni nodded then said, "Alright then. Jessie! James! From now on, the two of you will be on this mission to trail this 'Ash Ketchum' and report back to me when ever you can with any new information you can get! If you have to test him out yourselves, even if it means that you fail, your failure will prove to be even more useful, that way you will be able to see just how strong his Pokémon are. Now then, Jessie! James! I will also be giving you a pay raise so you can use more of the, effective gadgets from the Team Rocket vault. Now then, dismissed! "

"Sir!" Jessie and James replied and left the office.

After those two were completely out of the office, Giovanni thought to himself, _'This is interesting, even if those three fail me, I will be getting information about one of the most powerful Pokémon on the planet. And even I know that I can't obtain such power, but maybe, I can use that kid to help keep the world from falling in the hands of anyone but myself. Hehehe.'_

 **«The next morning 07:00 A.M.»**

Viridian forest, one of the most peacefull places in Kan… "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Sigh) Never mind. Everyone was woken up by the sound of screaming. Ash was up and had Gyarados's Pokéball in his hand, Anabel was looking around the forest trying to find who was screaming while Reaper, Thor, Lucian, Junban and Eevee were looking at each other trying to find out why their beauty sleep was ruined.

Then Ash looked up and saw Misty shaking in one of the trees then he asked, "Misty, what are you doing up in that tree?"

Misty then said, "I woke up to find your new bug was sleeping near me."

Then Ash laughed and said, "Misty, Heart here just wants to be your friend, that's all. Right Heart? "

Heart then asked, **"Heart?"**

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, Heart, that's your name, do you like it?"

Heart thought about it and nodded and said in his child-like voice, **"I like it very much."**

Ash smiled then he turned towards Misty and said, "Misty, you know all Heart wants is to be your friend."

Misty then yelled, "If that thing wants to be my freind then tell it to stop bugging me already!" Misty then got into Heart's face and said, "And if you're a Pokémon, get out of my face and into that Pokéball."

Heart was then heart broken, (not meant to be funny.) He had then started crying. Then Anabel said, "Misty! How dare you! That was completely wrong and just plan mean! Heart means no harm! He just wanted to be your friend is all! Why he likes you, I'll never know!"

Ash nodded and said, "She's right Misty, in fact, that was so wrong that even Reaper here feels disappointed with you."

Misty then looked at Reaper and almost passed out, Reaper was using Scary Face on Misty, and with Reaper, it almost was like looking Death AND Medusa in the face. Then Reaper said, _'Look you orange haired screaming Banshee, Heart may be a Caterpie, and he may be a bug type, but that doesn't mean that you can be mean to him! He is only a child after all! Hmp!'_

Then everyone turned towards Heart and saw that he was heading towards his Pokéball and he returned himself. Everyone then turned towards Misty and gave her an evil look. Then Ash said, "All right Misty, I think that you should apologize to Heart right now! After all, Pokémon have feelings as well, you know!"

Misty then looked at everyone and said, "I, I guess you're right. Heart, I, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't really mean it."

Everyone then saw the Pokéball twitch but then nothing. Then Misty said, "Look guys, I'm sorry about that, it's just, he surprised me is all. I didn't mean it, honesty. "

Ash then said, "It's not us who you should be apologizing to. Its Heart who you should be apologizing to."

Misty sighed then said, "(Sigh) You're right Ash. Can you let him out so I can apologize?"

Ash nodded then he grabbed Heart's Pokéball and said in a soft caring voice, "Heart, there is someone here who would like to say something to you."

Then the Pokéball started shaking and then it opened up to reveal Heart, who then looked up at Misty then he said in a curious voice, **"Hello there. You said you have something to say?"**

Misty was doing everything in her power to not scream and run away like her instincts are telling her, then swallowed the last bit of fear and said, "Yes Heart, I would like to apologize for what I said to you. You just surprised me is all. I, I didn't mean what I said to you. So, can you forgive me for scaring you?"

Heart nodded and said, **"It's alright, I forgive you. Friends?"**

Misty looked at Ash who translated for her then she said with a small smile, "Friends."

Ash, Anabel and everyone else smiled at this. Then Ash said, "Well then, now that we are all awake, how about we start some training?"

Anabel then asked, "What kind of training, Ash?"

Ash simply smiled and said, "Well, do you happen to have a strategy to beat the first Gym?"

Anabel shook her head and said, "No, not at the moment, why?"

Ash replied with, "Well, because the Pewter City Gym is a rock type Gym, so you need to have either a water type, a grass type, a fighting type, a ground type, or a steel type. So I could probably use, either Leonidas and Lucian, that way I could have a water and a fighting type to help me out with the Gym battle. But I was also thinking that we could teach our flying types how to use Steel Wing, and I could teach Thor and Junban Iron Tail. You can never be too sure when you're going to need an ace in the hole. I will also be training Leonidas a little more. And maybe have Heart out as well. Hey Anabel, do you have any plans for training yet? Because I think I have an idea for training Heart."

Misty then said, "You guys go train, I'm going to enjoy the sun for a while."

Ash nodded then said, "Alright then, later."

Anabel asked, "So, what kind of training were you thinking of, Ash?"

Ash smiled and said, "Well, I was thinking, seeing how young Heart appears to be, I was thinking that we could have him battle Eevee, you know, get him used to battling. Of course we will be starting off easy, but we will start off somewhere, right? So first we could work on his accuracy. We can work on that by having Eevee running back and forth and having Heart try to hit her with a String Shot. What do you think about that? And if you're worried about getting Eevee's fur all messy, I have a brush you could use."

Anabel nodded then she thought about something, "Hey Ash, how about we turn it into a game of tag?"

Ash then asked, "Tag?"

Anabel nodded and said, "Yeah, that way Heart can get used to battling, but treat it as a sort of game. Eevee starts by trying to 'attack' Heart with a tackle, and Heart will have to avoid her, then of she tags him, Heart will chase Eevee and try to tag her! How about it?"

Ash thought about it then said, "That actually sounds like a good idea! And it will also be fun for the two to play together while training, that would actually work! It will help improve, not only their fighting skills, but will help Heart work on his accuracy. And it will also be fun for them. That's brilliant, Anabel!"

Anabel lightly blushed at the praise Ash gave her, but quickly snapped out of it and said, "Thank you Ash. But it was nothing, so have you decided how you're gonna train the others yet?"

Ash nodded then said, "Yeah, I do. As I said I want to teach Thor and Junban Iron Tail, and we could probably have Eevee learn it as well, what do you think?"

Anabel went into deep thought about it, then she felt something rub across her legs, she looked down and saw that Eevee was snuggling up next to her leg, she then picked up Eevee and asked, "Eevee, have you been listening in on our conversation?"

Eevee nodded then said, **"Yeah, me and Heart have been listening in for a while now."**

Ash then said, "You two do know that it is rude to listen in to other people's conversations, right?"

Both Pokémon nodded their heads then Ash asked, "So, what do you two think? Would you two want to start your training in the way we were planing?"

Again the two nodded then Anabel said, "Well, alright then. Just be sure you two stay nearby and try not to get into any trouble, alright? Eevee, you're going to be in charge, and remember, the main point of the game is to have Eevee try to hit Heart, but Heart will be avoiding her. And if he gets hit, then he will have to try hit her with a String Shot, while Eevee avoids him, okay?"

Both Pokémon nodded then Anabel said, "It may seem like just a game, but in all actuality, they are both training."

Ash smiles then says, "You know, I would never have believed that a simple game can be used to train Pokémon. Where did you learn that from, Anabel?"

Anabel said, "Well I didn't actually learn it from anyone or anywhere, I just thought well why not? I mean, nothing is a waste of time, right? So, why not make training fun?"

Ash placed his hand on his chin and closed his eyes and thought about it, then said, "That, actually sounds like a brilliant idea. Maybe we could use that as our training regimen. How about it Anabel?"

Anabel smiled at the thought and said, "I'd say, of we do that kind of training, not only would our Pokémon get stronger, they would have fun doing it!"

Ash nodded and lifted up his hand and asked, "So, shall we get started?"

Anabel smiled then grabbed his hand and said, "Yeah. Let's get started!" Then the two trainers shook hands and headed back to the others, ready to start training their Pokémon for their first Gym Badge.

* * *

 **A/N Thechaosmaster: And so ends this chapter. Now then, the reason behind the "Misty bashing" is because, what would you do in their situation? The same thing. By the way, what do you think of Heart? The child like Caterpie? Now, I know that I may have written some scenes word for word but, with different people saying things different. And now for the next chapter, should I do the Beedrill attack or not? And what Pokémon should Samurai have? Leave in the reviews! And remember to spread the word of Chaos! Also, the story cover, it's the symbol of distortion.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	8. New poll out

**Attention all readers! This is to let you know about the new poll for this story! At the moment, I am stealing internet for an hour so I'll make this quick. Anabel will still be recruited for the Battle Frontier but, you can decide when she leaves.**

 **The first option is she leaves shortly after Sabrina's gym.**

 **The second option is shortly after the Indigo league.**

 **So as you can see, One will be very shrotly, and the other won't be for a lkng time. The poll is up on my page so go there and pick your choice and also, I Still need a beta reader! If you want to be my beta and or co-author just PM me and I'll get to you soon. And I know I said I don't have wifi but just do so anyway that way I can have someone already waiting. Thats all for now.**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	9. Important Notice For Stories

**Thechaosmaster: Important! Please read! Greetings and beyond the new, I am just posting these AN in my stories because, for the rest of the month, I will not be uploading any new chapters for any of my stories. I am** ** _NOT_** **giving up on them, it's just that I have lost motivation for my stories at the moment. But no need to worry, I just need the month off and I will probably be able to get back into my writing funk, but just because I am not writing, doesn't mean that I will be going off line completely, instead, I will be accepting any devien artwork on my page, Thechaosmastermk2, please note that, Thechaosemaster is already been taken, so I have called myself mk2 or Mark 2, and you guys can send me any and all fan art you guys have made for my stories, that way I could see the great work any of you guys have made inspired by these stories. Also, I have a story challenge, a cross over story idea I would like to see someone write, it is a Naruto and Kingdom Hearts crossover where Kakasha Hataka and Riku are either siblings, father and son, or one in the same, either way, I would like to see this happen. Also, please note that, any and all fan art made must be suitable for all to see, I know that you guys like to make great works of art, but please, if you are going to send me any artwork, keep it at** ** _least_** **suitable for younger audiences, but anyways, that is all I have to say to you guys, please have a wonderful day and Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years. Yours truly, Thechaosmaster!**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


	10. Mankey Business & Heart's Passion

**Thechaosmaster: Back in Black! I hit the sack, been too long now I'm glad to be back! Hello everybody, I'm so so so so so so sorry for the long delay, but before you guys take out your pitchforks and torches and chase me around threading to kill me, let me say this, writing this story was a pain in the $$ So please, let me present to you guys a peace offering, this chapter, after a whole year, I finally got this thing up and eating to go! Now enough with the plentries, onto the story! Kurivolt, if you please?**

 **Kurivolt: Sure thing, boss, Thechaosmaster owns none of the characters in Pokémon, he only owns the plot, and what ever else he decides, please enjoy the story!**

"Normal speach"

 **"Pokémon Speach"**

 _'Telepathic speach/ thinking/ mental communication between Ash and Reaper'_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Training, Aura, Mankey Business and Heart's Passion**

Five minutes after Ash and Anabel got back to their camp site, Ash had told all of his Pokémon to be ready for some serious training. Ash said, "Alright, to start off our training, me and Anabel have decided that, Stormfly, and Spearow will be learning Steel Wing. While Eevee, Thor, Leonidas and Junban will be learning Iron Tail. Lucian; seeing as he already has Aura Sphere, which is a fighting type move, and will be very effective while fighting rock types, will remain here for the moment. Later I will be taking him and Thor to train in aura afterwards. Then after that, Heart and Eevee will be playing Tag, Pokémon style. What that means is, Heart will try to hit Eevee while Eevee will have to avoid getting hit. Then, if Eevee does get hit, they will have to switch it up. So that Eevee will be the one trying to hit Heart while Heart is the one trying to avoid getting hit. Anabel, you want to take over explaining how we are going to be training them?"

Anabel nodded and said, "Sure." Then she turned to the Pokémon and said, "Just as Ash said, we will be training Thor, Eevee, Junban, and Leonidas Iron Tail, how we are going to do that is by tying some small rocks to their tails to strengthen them, same thing with Spearow and Stormfly. But they will have a rock on both of their wings, thus strengthening their wings. Then, once we see some progress, I will stay to keep an eye on Eevee, Junban, Leonidas, Spearow and Stormfly, while Ash takes Thor, Reaper and Lucian into a different part of the forest to improve both Ash and Lucian's aura sensing abilities.

With Reaper and Thor being the targets that needs to be spotted. After that, once again like Ash said, we will have Heart and Eevee play a game of Pokémon tag, the way the game will work is just like how Ash said, Heart will have to try to hit Eevee while she tries to avoid being hit. And once she gets hit, it will be her turn to hit Heart. Basically, it's just a game of tag, and the whole purpose of the game is for the one who is 'it' to work on accuracy, and the other works on evasion. So, how about it everyone, shall we get started on our training then?"

Everyone nodded then Ash said, "Alright then. Misty, I'm leaving Reaper, Lucian and Heart here with you while we go train. I'm sure that won't be a problem, will it?"

Misty shook her head and said, "Not at all, that won't be problem. I'll keep an eye on them, you go and do your training."

Ash nodded then he, Anabel, Thor, Eevee, Leonidas, Junban, Stormfly and Spearow all headed out deeper into the forest, once they were far enough away they stopped and Ash said, "Alright, now then, for this training style, we will be tying rocks to your wings and tails then you will lift the rocks up and letting them down slowly gradually picking up the pace over time. Now because everyone is different, the rocks will be different sizes as well. So, once we tie the rocks on, to start things off, you guys will lift and lower the rocks up and down for half an hour, then we will move onto the second step, where you will try to turn your wings or your tails, into steel. That will be the hardest part. Now then, let's get everyone all set up!"

Then Ash, with the help of Anabel, tied rocks to the wings of Stormfly and Spearow, then tying rocks to the tails of Thor, Eevee, and Junban. Then they were brought to the problem with finding a boulder big enough for Leonidas to be tied to his tail. Then Leonidas went into the lake and came out holding a large boulder. Then once it was tied to his tail, he too started to lift it and lowered it down. With everyone starting their training, Ash started to talk to Anabel.

Ash said, "So, Anabel, what is your grand plan?"

The lilac haired girl asked, "What do you mean, Ash?"

Ash said, "What I mean is, what is your plan for the future? As in, what is your reason for traveling?"

Anabel thought about it then said, "Well, the thing is, I don't have one yet. That is why I'm traveling, to find out what I want to become. How about you Ash? What do you want to become? What is your reason for traveling?"

Ash didn't answer her right away, instead he looked towards the Pokémon and said, "The reason why I am traveling is because of this." Ash then pointed to the Pokémon and Anabel looked and saw how they were doing. Thor was balancing on another rock while lifting the rock tied to his tail up and down while also trying to avoid being hit by Junban, who was trying to hit him with some Fury Swipes while he was doing the same thing with his tail.

Eevee was dashing back and forth from one area to another while lifting the rock tied to her tail. Spearow and Stormfly were trying to stay airborne with the rocks tied onto their wings. And lastly Leonidas, who somehow managed to remove the rope tied to his tail and started to juggle, not one, not two, but three large rocks in the air. Whoever told him to do that was either a genius, or wanted to see one of the most deadly Pokémon, look like a clown.

Ash then said, "This is why I travel. Not only is it because Arceus gave me Reaper, and I have to raise and look after him, but… it's also because of the Pokémon themselves. I have always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master one day. But to do that, I first need to become stronger but, I wanted to go on a journey to make friends like these. Maybe one day I would like be able to become Champion. Or maybe I could end up being a Dragon Master like the current Champion, Dragon Master Lance. Or maybe I could become an Aura Guardian; like what Lucian was telling me about. But, as of right now, I just to travel with my friends, and eventually pass Reaper's final trail, whenever he decides to give me it. But until then, I just want to enjoy traveling with my Pokémon, and my friends."

Anabel was surprised at Ash's speech, the way he spoke, it was filled with so much determination that just by sitting next to him, you would end up feeling much more determined. Anabel then started thinking, _'The way he speaks, it's like being next to the embodiment of Willpower itself. Maybe, just maybe, if I had his determination, I would have been able to prevent N from falling into Ghetsis's clutches. Maybe I would have been able to help Anthea and Concordia guide N to the truth he has been searching for. Natural Harmonia Gropius, N for short, the boy who can hear the voices of a Pokémon's heart, who ended up becoming a tool for Ghetsis to use._

 _But that was years ago, and I haven't seen him since our last encounter. I wonder if he has found the right path yet. It's strange, it feels just like yesterday, but it was months ago. I grew up in Nuvema Town, but I used to see N every once in a while, and soon we met face to face shortly after Prof. Juniper gave me Eevee, and he overheard me talking to Eevee and asked if I could here the hearts of Pokémon as well. At first I didn't understand what he meant, but then he rephrased himself by asking if I can understand Pokémon as well. I told him that I did, and then he asked me if Pokémon should be liberated from humans. When he said that I asked him what he meant by that._

 _Then he said that humans abuse Pokémon and should be separated in order for Pokémon to understand true freedom. When he said that I thought that he was talking nonsense and was about to tell him that when Eevee said that she likes being with me. I smiled at how she wanted to stay with me. Then I met his adopted sisters, Anthea and Concordia, who explained what Ghetsis, their adopted father's plan is. Ghetsis's main goal was to separate people from Pokémon because humans abuse Pokémon._

 _I argued that, if Pokémon felt like they were being abused, they would have left the trainer, Pokémon stay with humans, not because they are forced to, but because they want to. Eevee nodded and agreed with me. The three were surprised by what I said, and they said that I will see them again one day. But, not even a week later, I was on a plane ride here, to Kanto and I haven't heard from them since. N may have been able to hear the voices of a Pokemon's heart, but I'm afraid that he doesn't understand what a persons heart can say. I saw him as a brother, even though his ideals were different then my own, he sought out truth, instead of Ideals. I just hope that, wherever his journey takes him, he will learn the true hearts of Pokémon, AND people.'_ Anabel shook her head snapping out of her memories then thought, _'But now's not the time to drift down memory lane. I have to look on forward, and towards the future.'_

Anabel then looked up and saw that Ash was looking at her with concern in his eyes and he asked, "Are you alright, Anabel? You kind of spaced out for minute there. Eevee was getting worried about you."

Anabel then looked at Eevee, then back at Ash and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Ash. Sorry, just thinking about something. So, how's everyone doing?"

Ash knew that Anabel was hiding something, he could see it in her eyes. But he wouldn't push it. Then he said, "Well, I think that they are ready for the second step to learning Steel Wing and Iron Tail. I was trying to tell you earlier, but you kind of spaced out for a while, the Pokémon were keeping themselves busy by giving Leonidas more rocks to juggle. Apparently, Eevee and Thor have a sense of humor, because Eevee was the one who asked if Leonidas could juggle rocks, and Thor was the one who asked the others to help out. Right now, Leo is juggling about seven boulders while Thor is balancing on his head, and break dancing." Ash said the last part with a chuckle.

Anabel then asked with surprise in her voice, "How did they came up with that?"

Ash continued chuckling then he said, "I think that Thor was up watching an old recording of a Pokémon contest that was taking place here in Kanto a few years ago, in our room while we were staying at the Pokémon Centre in Viridian." Ash lightly chuckled and said, "Imagine them working on a contest performance, they'd probably make it past the first round and wow the audience." Ash then shook his head getting back on track and asked, "But, are you ready to get started on teaching them the next step? Because from the look in your eyes, you were remembering something."

Anabel was shocked and asked, "How could you tell?"

Ash lightly smiled and said, "You see, I am able to notice small details in a person's eyes, my mema told me that it was something kin to high insight, but I never really delved into mastering it, but I can tell when someone is remembering something. If you want to talk about it, let me know, I would be here to listen, but if you want to keep it a secret, go right ahead, after all, we all deserve to have some secrets."

Anabel smiled with gratitude and nodded then said, "Thank you Ash, I kind of want to keep it to myself for now, but if I want to talk about it, you'll be the first to know. Now then, let's get back on track and move onto teaching our Pokémon the second step to learning Steel Type moves."

Then Ash nodded and said, "That's fine, Anabel, just take your time." Ash then turned to the Pokémon and said, "Alright, everyone!" Once everyone heard Ash speak they all stopped doing what they were doing even Leonidas, who slowly put the boulders down then Ash said, "Alright then, now that you've strengthened the muscles in your tails and wings, we will now begin the second step, which is testing out the moves. Now for Iron Tail, you will need to picture your tail being as hard as, well as iron. Same thing with Steel Wing, except picture your wings instead of your tails. Then you will target one of these rocks and try to hit them while your tail/wings are encased the metallic glow. Now then try it, and remember, imagine your tails or your wings are made of steel, then strike at the rocks, if it works, you will be able to break the rocks in two. Now try it out, but be careful, because most likely, it won't work on your first try."

The Pokémon nodded and proceeded to test out their respected moves, Stormfly and Spearow were doing some sort of Pokémon dogfight. They were trying to hit each other with Steel Wing. At first they got their wings to glow, but when they got in close to each other, their wings lost their glow and they brushed past each other. When Ash saw this, he said, "That's a good start, you guys! Just like I said, you won't get it on the first try, so just keep on trying, you guys!"

Anabel then said, "And remember, the goal is to get your wings to turn to steel and remain that way, just like Ash said, you probably won't get it on the first try, so just keep practicing!"

Both flying types nodded at what their trainers said and returned to their training/dogfight. Meanwhile with the others, Thor, Eevee, and Junban were trying to fight each other while avoiding being hit by Leonidas. Thor and Junban had managed to somewhat master using Iron Tail, while Leonidas had completely mastered it, probably because of the rocks he was juggling, and probably because he was a natural at it. Eevee seemed to have found a rock to practice on, Junban and Thor's tails were glowing in a silver metallic color, and they charged at Leonidas with their Iron Tails and Leonidas countered with his Iron Tail. Just before the three Iron Tails collided with each other, Thor and Junban's tails returned to normal and Leonidas hit the two, knocking them into a nearby tree.

Ash, seeing this ran up to them and asked, "Thor, Junban, are you guys alright?"

Thor came to first and asked, in a dizzy and confused voice, **"I'm just fine, thanks for asking, just one question, whose Thor?"**

Junban shook his head and said, "Oi, so dat's wat it feels like ta be hit in da head by da tail of a Gyarados made of iron. But at least I'm 'till in one peace. (Sigh)" Junban then looks up to his gold coin on his head and notices that it is no longer there. "AAAAHHHHHHHH! Me lucky charm! Wher' tis it!?"

Before Junban could freak out any more Ash placed his hand on Junbans shoulder and said, "Junban, I think your charm was just knocked into your head."

Hearing this, Junban shook his head rapidly and soon enough, his charm was back on his forehead. Then he said, "Whoo, I tought I lost ta part of meself for a moment. Anyways, I tink we're gettin' close ta masterin' Iron Tail."

Ash nodded and said, "I noticed that as well. I'd say, a little while longer, and you will have it mastered. If you want to, take a rest, then you can get back to training, alright?"

The Meowth nodded and said, "Tanks a lot, Ash! I'll rest fo five minutes. Ten I'm back on trainin'."

Ash nodded then said, "Sounds like a plan, just remember, don't push yourself to hard, everyone learns at their own pace, so just keep up training, but don't hurt yourself. Now then, Anabel, think you can handle keeping an eye on everyone else while I take Thor and begin the next scheduled training session?"

Anabel nodded and said, "Sure Ash. You go on ahead, I'll keep an eye on everyone else for you."

Ash smiled and said, "Thanks. Alright everyone, keep on training, Anabel will be in charge, while I'm gone. Thor is coming with me for the next part of training. Ready, Thor?"

The shiny Pikachu nodded and jumped onto Ash's shoulder, then the two headed back to the camp while Anabel watched over the others so they can continue their training with learning and perfecting Iron Tail and Steel Wing. Then she said, "Alright guys, keep up the good work, remember, you don't have to push yourselves too hard, if you want to rest, go right ahead!"

As Ash and Thor returned to camp, they noticed that Misty was sunbathing, Heart was laying down in a patch of leaves, Reaper was sleeping, or looked like he was sleeping, and Lucian was meditating until he sensed Ash's aura and opened his eyes and said, **"Hello master, is it time for the next step of training?"**

Misty, hearing Lucian but not understanding what he was saying looked up and saw Ash and said, "Oh, hey Ash! Come to pick up Reaper and Lucian?"

Ash nodded and asked, "I hope there weren't any problems while I was gone. Was there any?"

Misty shook her head and stated, "No, not really. It has been very quite today."

Ash nodded and said, "Yeah, it sure has been quite today, alright then, Heart try to stay out of trouble, please. Misty will be here to keep an eye on you while I'm gone. When me and the others get back, we will be starting your training, alright?"

The small Caterpie nodded and went back to sleep. And then Ash, Thor, Lucian and Reaper headed off into a different part of the forest ready to start the next part of their training. As Ash, Thor, Lucian, and Reaper entered a new clearing, when Ash took out two pairs of blindfolds and said, "Alright then, for this part of testing, me and Lucian will be using these blindfold that I bought back at Viridian City, at Lucian's request. Even though he said not to use it during our last training because it was just to start off simple.

The reason why that is is, because I was just starting to use my aura sight, so starting off with a blindfold would not help me very much, sure it would help me a lot, but, Lucian wanted me to at least get the feeling of using aura to see first, then use the blindfolds. So here is what we're going to do, me and Lucian will put on the blindfolds, then you two will try to attack us, and we will have to avoid being hit by sensing your aura. Obviously, you can't use very strong moves at first, at least until I can get the hang of it. Lucian could probably be better then me but, we should at least start off easy. Then work our way up. Right, Lucian?"

The Riolu nodded and said, **"Correct master."**

Ash then took out the blindfolds from his backpack and gave one to Lucian and tied the other one over his eyes, then he said, "Alright, Thor, Reaper, get ready." He then proceeded to go through the steps that Lucian had taught him about learning aura sight the day before, he closed his eyes, took three deep breaths, cleared his mind and then he tried to focus on his surroundings, while he was doing this, Lucian was doing the same thing, except he could already see everything, he could see just how Ash was doing in accessing his aura. He noticed how his eyes lit up in a bright blue every so often, then he noticed that they stayed in a bright blue.

Ash then asked, "You ready, Lucian?"

The Riolu nodded and said, **"I'm ready master. How are you doing?** "

Ash said, "It's hard to get used to seeing with aura, but…"

Lucian didn't need to let Ash finish because he knew what he meant, then he said, **"You'll get used to it, master, don't worry. It just takes time."**

Ash nodded then took a deep breath, and said, "Alright, Thor, Reaper, start whenever you're ready!"

Thor looked towards Reaper and asked, **"I'll take Lucian, and you have Ash?"**

Reaper looked at him and said, **"Whatever, you just don't want to hurt Ash. And besides, I wouldn't be able to hit Lucian anyways, and besides, he can't really hit me anyways, I'm a ghost type, he's a fighting type. You can't really punch a ghost after all. Now then, let's do this."**

Just then, Thor and Reaper dashed towards Ash and Lucian with Thor going after Lucian and Reaper going after Ash. Then when Thor reached Lucian, he tried to use Iron Tail, at first it seamed like it was going to work, until his tail returned to normal and lost its metallic glow, then Lucian grabbed his tail and threw him towards a tree, Thor recovered himself just in time to launch himself off of the tree and back towards the Riolu.

Meanwhile Ash had just jumped out of the way of Reaper when he was hit in the side. It didn't hurt too much, but it still hurt, and it knocked out of his aura sight. Then Ash thought _, 'Man, I need to be careful, even though Reaper is going easy on me, it still hurts. I need to remember what Lucian had told me, focus on one thing, don't try to do too many things at one time, it will just make it harder on seeing the big picture, don't look at it closely, because, the closer you look, the less you'll see, whatever that means, Lucian said that I just need to focus on, not just what is in front of me, but what is around me as well. So, I just need to clear my mind, slow down my heart, and take three deep breaths.'_

Ash then took three slow breaths.

 _'One.'_ Ash started to hear the wind blowing through the trees.

 _'Two.'_ Ash, for a split second saw a flash of blue appear in front of him.

 _'Three.'_ After Ash's third breath, the world around him began to glow in a bright blue glow. Then he noticed a dark, reddish purple aura, that looked a lot like Reaper coming right at him. Just before he got hit, Ash dashed to the left and avoided being hit by Reaper. Then Ash thought, _'Alright, it seems that I am getting better at my aura sight, but my reaction time needs to improve greatly. It also seems that Reaper has different colored aura then the others, must be because he is a legendary Pokémon. After all, from what Lucian had told me during our last training session, everyone has different aura patterns. So if that is true, then if I master this technique, then I would be able to tell the difference between others just by looking at their aura.'_

Ash then sensed Reaper coming at him again from the right and dodged to the left, then he looked over and sensed Lucian and Thor's aura and noticed that Lucian was doing better then he was. _'Well, he did say that to Riolu and Lucario, this was like breathing to him. So of course he would be better at it then me. I just need to keep my focus and remain calm.'_

With Lucian and Thor, Thor would dash left to right trying to confuse Lucian, but the Riolu would swerve out of the way of the attacking shiny Pikachu. Then Thor said, while breathing heavily, **"Come on, stand still, Lucian."** Thor then charged up another Iron Tail, but it just as it was closing in on Lucian, it faded and Lucian caught the shiny Pikachu by the tail again.

 **"You have the power inside of you, but you lack the strength to use it."** Lucian taunted.

Then Lucian threw Thor towards a tree, but Thor righted himself and was able to land on the tree and bounce back at Lucian, then he said, **"'I have the power, inside of me, but I lack the strength to use it, to I? Well then, try this on for size. Hiyaaaaaaa!'"**

Then Thor launched a powerful Thunderbolt at Lucian, who wasn't expecting it, and because of that, he didn't react in time, and got zapped, badly, then he fell to his knees and started breathing heavily then Thor went wide eyed and ran up to him and said, **"Oh my, Arceus! I'm so sorry, Lucian! Really, I am! I didn't mean to put that much power into that attack and… wait! Why are you holding your paw up? And why is it glowing and… Wait! Please don't do that! Please! I beg of you! No!"**

But it was too late, and Lucian finished charging up the aura sphere and launched it at Thor, who was then sent flying off passed the trees, then yelled, **"It looks like I'm blasting off at the speed of lightning!"** Then Thor was sent off to the sky and then the sky twinkled.

 **«Meanwhile at an undisclosed location with Jessie and James»**

"Achoo!" Jessie and James then rubbed their noses and Jessie asked, "Why do I have the strange feeling that I should suddenly be feeling sorry for the Twerps Pikachu, right now?"

James shrugged and said, "Who knows? Let's just get back to training."

Jessie nodded and said, "Now then, Ekans, use wrap on Koffing!"

Then James said, "Koffing use Smog, then dodge! Then use the Smog as cover and then, Tackle!"

Jessie and James continued their training with their partners, getting stronger and more better, but they always had time to relax and plan their next move.

 **«Back with Lucian»**

Lucian had taken his blindfold off and put his hand over his eyes to see how far Thor went. Then he awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, then he said, **"Woops, sorry, Thor."**

Lucian then looked around, and saw that Thor was going to be gone for a while, he shrugged, then decided to meditate until Thor returned.

 **«Back Ash and Reaper»**

Ash was breathing heavily while resting against a nearby tree with Reaper floating next to him. Then Reaper asked, _'You want to continue, Ash?'_

Ash shook his head and took off his blindfold then answered, "Nah, I think that's enough practice for now. Let's go and find the others."

Reaper nodded then after a few minutes Ash and Reaper found Lucian meditating but they couldn't find Thor anywhere, then Ash asked, "Lucian, where's Thor?"

Then Lucian opened his eyes and said, **"Oh! Master your back! How did it go?"**

Ash said, "It went fine. How about you? How did you do? And…where's Thor?"

Lucian's eyes dashed back and forth nervously then he said, **"Uh… Oh! Well, you see, it goes like this, uh…"**

Then Lucian noticed something coming up from behind him, and the last thing he saw was an glowing tail then he was sent flying into the air one second later, then Ash and Reaper looked over to see a bruised Thor, Ash ran up to him and said, "Thor! What happened!? And what was that for!?"

Thor took some deep breaths then he said, **"We were training, and things got a little rough, I hit Lucian with a powerful Thunderbolt, and he sent me flying with a powerful Aura Sphere, so… I decided to give him an Iron Tail to the face."**

Ash sighed then looked towards Reaper and said, "Can you go and get him, please?"

Reaper reluctantly nodded then he flew to where Lucian landed and then Ash turned to Thor and said, "Hey, it's all right. So you guys got rough, it's all right. You were only supposed to be training after all."

Thor nodded and said, **"I know, but…"**

Ash saw the turmoil going on in Thor and he said, "Hey, you do realize that you said that you used Thunderbolt and you just used Iron Tail to send Lucian flying, right?"

Thor quickly looked up and said, **"Yeah, you're right! I did!"** Thor then started smiling at the realization of using a Steel Type move, and a stronger Electric Type move.

Then Ash sighed and said, "But, I think that you owe Lucian an apology, don't you think, Thor?"

Thor looked up then nodded then he said, **"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll apologize to him when he gets back."**

Ash nodded then said, "Yeah, what you did was kind of uncalled for. I know that you were training, and all, but you need to understand something, when you're on the battle field, battling someone, you're enemies, but once you're through battling, you're friends, and when you're training, you're just friendly rivals. Remember that, alright, Thor? Does that make sense?"

Thor nodded and said, **"Yeah, that makes sense."**

Then Reaper returned with Lucien in tow, Thor then ran towards Lucian and said, **"Lucian, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to go that far!"**

Lucian held up his paw and said, **"It's alright, I was the one who taunted you in the first place, so if there's anyone to blame, it's me."**

Thor shook his head and said, **"No, I was the one who took it too far by shocking you."**

 **"True, but I was the one who launched an Aura Sphere at you, and sent you flying. So it's my fault."**

 **Thor then said, "Well, it's my fault as well, seeing how I hit you with an Iron Tail. So, I feel like blaming myself."**

 **"How about we agree that we're both to blame for this?"** Lucian suggested.

Thor thought about it and nodded and said, **"Yeah. Friends?"**

Thor then held out his paw to Lucian, who then grabbed it, and the two shook, and he said, **"Friends."**

Ash smiled then said, "Glad to see that you guys made up. As long as you guys remember that you're all friends, it's good to push yourselves, but that doesn't mean that you can go overboard. Anyways, come on, let's get back to the others at the camp. It's time for the final part of our training."

Everyone nodded, then started in the direction of the camp, during the walk back, Ash was listening to the sounds of the forest, and watching the activities in the forest, he could hear the Pidgeys chirping up in the trees, he could see some Rattatas scurrying along the forest floors, he even saw some Weedels climbing up the trees. Ash was in peace, walking through the forest does that to him, being surrounded by nature was something he liked, even as a little kid.

Ash shook his head, not wanting to walk into a tree, he snapped back into reality. After the group returned to camp, they saw that Anabel leaning against a tree, petting Eevee, Misty was by the lake, sunbathing and and the other Pokémon were there as well, Stormfly was sleeping on a tree branch, Junban was taking a catnap on the grass, while Heart was resting on top of a tree stump, and Leonidas, Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen were all swimming in the water, then Ash asked, "So, how did the training go, Anabel?"

The lilac haired girl looked up, then smiled, and said, "It went pretty good, Ash. They may not all have it mastered, but they defiantly have the feel of it."

Ash smiled and said, "That's good to hear."

Anabel nodded then asked, "How about you? How did your training go?"

Ash smiled and said, "It went pretty well, but I think that we need to make sure that no one goes over-the-top when they are training, right, guys?" Ash looked towards Thor and Lucian who smiled awkwardly while rubbing the back of their heads.

Anabel saw this action and looked to Ash and asked, "What happened?"

Ash looked at her and said, "Oh, they just went a bit overboard with the training, but Thor did use Iron Tail and Thunderbolt at least."

Anabel nodded and said, "Well, that's good to hear. At least their getting stronger." Then she stood up and asked, "So, time for the final part of the training session, Ash?"

Ash nodded and said, "Yep. Time to get Heart and Eevee started on their training session."

Anabel nodded and then said, "Alright then, Eevee, let's go!"

Ash smiled and said, "Heart, let's go!"

Both Pokémon got up and headed to their respected trainers and Ash looked over to see Misty training over near a lake with her Pokémon, Ash turned to Reaper and Thor and said, "Alright guys, keep an eye on everyone while we're training, okay?"

Both Pokémon nodded then headed over to join the rest of the group while Lucian said, "I'll join you guys, best to have more eyes on these guys, and I'll be able to see when their getting exhausted. Is that alright with you, master?"

Ash looked down to the small Riolu and said, "That's fine with me, How about you, Anabel? You alright with this?"

Anabel smiled and said, "Sure Ash, that's fine with me."

Ash nodded then said, "Come on, guys. Let's go to the training ground we used earlier for the Steel Type training."

The group of two humans and three Pokémon headed deeper in the woods and soon were back at their training ground and Ash looked to the two Pokémon and said, "Now then," The two looked up, keeping their eyes on him, giving him their full attention. "this kind of training would be different, it is kind of like a game of tag. Here's how it's gonna be, Eevee, to start things off, you'll be the one whose 'it' and you will have to try to tag Heart with an attack, like tackle, and such, but keep the attacks at a low level. While Heart, your job is to avoid being hit, by running to keep a distance between yourself and Eevee. Now then, it may seem like you're just playing a game, but that is actually how we will be doing this.

While you guys are playing, you should know how this is training, for Eevee, your training is accuracy, and hitting a moving target, while Heart, your training is evasion. Now, I don't expect you to dodge every attack right at the start," Heart looked down in sadness then Ash said, "because that is why we are doing this." Heart looked back up at Ash who said, "We are training to improve, not only your evasion, but once when you do get hit, it will be your turn to try to hit Eevee, do you guys understand?"

Both Pokémon nodded and looked at each other, ready to begin, then Ash said, "Also," Both Pokémon looked back to Ash, "Lucian will be keeping an eye on both of you, and will be the one who tells you to switch when one of you has been hit, alright?"

The three Pokémon nodded and Lucian ran up to one of the trees and switched to his aura sight, while Heart and Eevee took their positions and then Ash raised up his hand and said, "Ready, set, go!"

At the sound of 'go' Heart immediately turned around started running through the trees, but Eevee was quick on his trail, she wouldn't let Heart get away that easily, that's for sure. Heart was busy trying to avoid Eevee's Tackle Attack, but he get close to being hit, but it was clear that he was getting tired, he would wind up making a mistake.

As this was going on, Lucian was watching everything with his aura, making sure that they didn't take things too far. _'Hmm, Heart maybe young, but he does seem to be very agile, but while he has the speed, he lacks the stamina needed to keep running for long periods of time, but that would seem normal for someone of his age. Still, Eevee seems to have excellent speed and stamina as well as good strength. And while Heart may not be able to avoid all of Eevee's attacks at the moment, he'll definitely become a strong Pokémon and a valuable ally one day.'_

As Lucian was mentally judging the two Pokémon, Eevee was getting closer and closer to hitting Heart, until Eevee had landed a direct hit on Heart. Lucian, seeing this jumped down and said, **"Point. Heart, you were hit by Eevee, and by that, it is now your turn to try to hit her. Are you feeling okay, Heart?"**

The small Caterpie looked up and nodded, then he cautiously said, **"I am."**

Lucian nodded then turned to Eevee and said, **"Now then, Eevee, it is now your turn to try to escape Heart, you ready?"**

Eevee nodded and said, **"I sure am. This is getting pretty fun for me. How about you, Heart? Are you having fun?"**

Heart looked back between Eevee and Lucian nervously then nodded and said, **"I, Uh, I sure am. Let's go!"**

Lucian nodded then said, **"Good. Now then, are you guys ready?"** Heart and Eevee nodded at the question, then Lucian said, **"Right. Get ready, and begin!"**

And with that, Eevee was dashing off into the forest, with Heart close behind her. Heart would try to hit Eevee with a String Shot, but she would quickly dodge out of the way, and dashed into the bushes, making Heart stop for a second, then he the started looking around and thought, _'Huh? Where'd she go?'_ Heart then heard something rustle in the bushes and thought, _'Could that be her? If it is, then I could sneak up on her and tag her, but if it's not her, then I could be attacking a bigger Pokémon, maybe even meaner then that flying serpent one that's sleeping next to the loud orange haired lady. Hmm…'_ Heart then looked up and noticed the height of the trees and thought, _'What if I climbed up one of the trees and looked for Eevee from there?'_

Heart then started climbing up the tree and Eevee saw him and thought, _'Figuers that Heart would think of that. After all, Caterpie are born with the natural instinct to hide in the trees, but because he's so young, he probably didn't think of hiding up there earlier, and he's just going up there to get a Flying Types eye view. Although, that is ingenious all on its own. He may be young, but he does have a few surprises hidden away.'_ Eevee gave a small smile and thought, _'Let's see what he's planning, shall we?'_

Heart had then climbed up to a branch that was overlooking the bushes below and thought, _'Okay, now then, let's see if I can spot her from up here.'_ Heart then looked down and searched for the brown fox, he had spotted Ash and the other girl, Anabel from where he was, he looked around and quickly spotted Lucian, who looked up at him, smiled then waved at him, even though his eyes were closed. _'Must be that 'aura' thing that Ash was talking about. Well, at least I know where he is. Now then, where is Eevee?'_

While Heart was looking for Eevee, Lucian thought, _'Interesting, I didn't actually believe that he would think of coming up here, he may be a bit timid, but he dose seem to have his moments where his childish behavior, would be swept away by an act of genius, but then again, he is still young, so his ideas could be seen as an act of his childish behavior, not really knowing what safety is, and not knowing what could be dangerous. Oh, well, guess we'll see what happens next.'_

Ash and Anabel were watching the scene in front of them and Ash said, "Well, they seem to be having fun, don't they?"

Anabel nodded and said, "Sure seems that way, Ash. But I think that both Lucian and Eevee were taken by surprise by Heart's sudden idea, he may be a little young, but he dose seem to be able to take care of himself."

Ash nodded and said, "You're right, maybe, just maybe, he'll make a reliable team mate real soon!"

Back with Heart, who was still in the tree, noticed something moving down in the tall grass, Heart then thought, _'I think I found you, Eevee.'_

Heart then slowly crept down the tree, and slowly approached the shaking shrubs, Lucian noticed this and thought, _'What is Heart doing? Eevee isn't there, she noticed Heart climb up the tree and circled around to avoid being seen, so, what is Heart going after?'_ Lucian then enhanced his aura sight to see through the foliage to see what Heart is after, and noticed something. Then Lucian's eyes widened and he jumped out of the tree and ran towards Heart, and yelled, "Heart! STOP!"

But it was too late, as Heart yelled, **"String Shot!"** Then a rope of webbing was shot out of Heart's mouth and struck something from inside the foliage, right after Heart finished his attack, he said, **"Tag, you're it, Eevee."**

Then a voice from behind said, **"What are you talking about, Heart?"**

Heart turned behind to find that both Lucian and Eevee was standing behind him, Eevee looking at him questionably, while Lucian had a frightened look spreading on his face

Then Heart asked, **"Wait, if you're here, then…who did I hit?"**

Then the trio of Pokémon heard shifting in the foliage, and slowly turned towards the tall grass and Lucian then slowly said, **"That's what I was trying to tell you."**

Then something walked out of the tall grass, it looked like a small monkey with white fur, and a pig nose, with three paws on each hand, pointy ears, and parrot like feet, then Lucian said, **"That's not good. That's not good at all."**

Eevee slowly nodded and said, **"Yeah, Mankey are notorious for getting angry easily, thankfully though, not as easy as their evolved form, Primeape, but we should still be cautious, just in case."**

Then the Mankey asked, **"Who was the one who launched that String Shot at me?"**

Then Heart, who was a bit shaken, said, **"I, uh, I did it, sir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."** This caused both Eevee and Lucian to face palm at Heart's childish behaviour.

 **"So, you think that a simple apology will be enough for me to forgive you?"** The Mankey, whose eyes were closed, and was starting to develop the classic anime tick mark on his head, asked.

Then Heart innocently said, **"Well, yeah, isn't that how it goes? You say that you're sorry and all is forgiven, right?"**

Then the Mankey, whose tick was starting to become more intense said, **"Sorry but, that's not how it goes, not with me, that is."** Then the Mankey opened his eyes to reveal that they were red, and filled with rage, then he charged at the trio of Pokémon, this caused them to split up, the Mankey then charged at Lucian, seeing him as the biggest target.

Then Heart asked, **"Why is he so mad at us? I apologized, didn't I? So, why is he so mad?"**

Eevee then said, **"It's probably because he has the ability, 'Anger Point' I've seen it a lot in Pokémon back at Unova."**

Lucian, who had just dodged a Karate Chop, then said, **"Wonderful. It just had to be Anger Point."**

 **"What is Anger Point? I've never heard of it. What does that mean?"**

Lucian, who had just jumped out of the way of an assault of Fury Swipes said, **"'Anger Point' is an ability that makes the Pokémon very angry when it gets hit by an attack, take this!" Lucian then launched an Aura Sphere at the Mankey, but that only succeeded at making it angrier, and causing Lucian to growl, then he said, "Wonderful. Now, normally Anger Point only takes effect of the Pokémon gets hit by a critical attack, but some times any kind of attack could send a Pokémon into a blind frenzy of rage, and it won't stop until the Pokémon is either subdued, or if the Pokémon has defeated all of the Pokémon in it's sights."**

Heart then launched an assault of String Shot to try to stop the enrage Pig Monkey Pokémon long enough for Eevee and Lucian to attack him with a double Tackle Attack, and sent Mankey back a few inches, then Eevee said, **"We can't keep this up! It seems that no matter how hard we hit him, he seems to always get back up angrier then before."** Eevee then dodged a Karate Chop, which hit the ground, and kicked up a cloud of dirt, which blinded the Mankey long enough for Eevee to use dig, and when the dust cleared, Eevee was gone, then Mankey fell into a newly made hole created by Eevee.

Then Heart said, **"You think that did it?"**

Lucian closed his eyes and checked with his Aura sight, and said, **"Unfortunately, no…"** then the Mankey jumped out of the hole, angrier then ever, **"No, it didn't."**

Then the Mankey started attacking blindingly fast with no sign of logic or planning, then Heart asked, **"What is it doing now?"**

Lucian then dodged one of violent attacks and said, **"That's 'Thrash' it's one of Mankey's signature attack, be careful, if you get hit by that, it will be seriously effective against any of us."**

Then Heart used his String Shot on a over head branch to dodge the rage blind pig monkey and said, **"We need Ash, maybe he could help."**

Lucian nodded and dodged another attack, but didn't counter attack, knowing that any more attacks would only lead to enraging the wild monkey even more, then he turned to Eevee and said, **"Eevee, what moves can you use?"**

Eevee dodged an attack and said, **"Let's see, I can use Dig, Double Team, Tackle, and Sand Attack, I'm still not so good at using Iron Tail, that's just about it."**

Lucian then said, **"It's not much, but I can work with that, Eevee, here's what I need you to do,"** Lucian dodged another rage infused Thrash from Mankey and said, **"when Mankey gets close to you, use your Sand Attack to blind Mankey, then use Double Team to make illusions to distract Mankey, while you use Dig to get away from here, and go get Ash and Anabel and lead them back here, we're going to need their help."**

But Eevee asked, **"But, will you and Heart be alright against him, he's a Fighting Type after all, and he could seriously hurt the two of you."**

Lucian gave Eevee a thumbs up and said **, "Hey, you may not know me very well but, I can handle myself just fine, now go! Get Ash and Anabel, tell them we need their help, NOW!"**

Eevee nodded then charged at the Mankey, just as she got close to him, he turned to her and got ready to launch an attack, but Eevee dug her paws into the ground and created a cloud of sand that blinded Mankey, then she created a total of five copies of herself, then with the same cloud still up, she dug more into the dirt, but this time she kept digging, disappearing into a hole, then she thought, _'I must get to Ash and Anabel, fast!'_

 **«With Ash and Anabel»**

Ash and Anabel were starting to get worried, they noticed Lucian had jumped on further into the forest a little while ago, but he didn't say where he was going, Ash was just about to mentally call Reaper and ask him to go find the others when both he and Anabel saw something popped out of the dirt, but she looked like a mess, her fur was all dirty and messy, almost as if she had been in a fight, then Anabel yelled, "Eevee!" Then the two trainers ran towards Eevee and Anabel said, "Eevee, what happened to you? You're hurt!"

Eevee then said, **"Please, you must help. Me and Heart, playing, mistake, both in trouble."**

Ash then asked, "Eevee, take it easy, take some deep breaths." After Ash said that, Eevee took three deep breaths, then Ash said, "Better?" Eevee nodded then Ash asked, "Good, now, what happened to you? And why do you look like a mess."

Eevee then said, **"We were playing tag, when Heart became 'it' I dashed off into the forest, then he started chasing me, and he must have lost track of me, and climbed up a tree to spot me, I saw him and got out of his view point, but he saw something else, thinking it was me, he slowly climbed down the tree, and he launched a String Shot, and hit something, then Lucian and I showed up, and when I showed up after hearing him say that I was it, we discovered that he had hit a Mankey."** Ash and Anabel's eyes widened then Eevee said, **"And that's not the worst of it, this Mankey has the Anger Point Ability, and right now, he's furious. Lucian came up with the idea for me to use my Sand Attack, Double Team and Dig as a combo to get to you guys and tell you what happened, but he and Heart are still in trouble, we need to help them."**

This had Ash and Anabel worrying, Anabel looked towards Ash and said, "Ash, we need to do something, they could be seriously hurt right now."

Ash nodded and said, "I know, Anabel, I know, but the only other Pokémon that could have an effect on Mankey would be Stormfly and Spearow, but they are still recovering from their training and now would not be a good idea to see if they have control over Steel Wing, and Pikachu is still recovering from Lucian's point blank Aura Sphere, and sending Reaper out there would be stupid, but I'll tell him to send Stormfly and Spearow to us, and let them know what's going on."

Anabel nodded, then Ash thought, _'Reaper, Reaper are you there?'_

Ash was worried that Reaper was sleeping, but he heard the familiar voice of Giratina say, _'Yeah, Ash_ _, what's up?'_

 _'We have a problem, while Eevee and Heart were playing, Heart mistakenly hit a Mankey, thinking it was Eevee, now he and Lucian are stuck battling it with the dreaded Anger Point ability, I need you to send Stormfly and Spearow to where the battle is, I know they may not be fully rested, but we need their help, can you do that, Reaper?'_

After a few seconds of silence, Reaper thought _, 'Alright, I sent them your way, but it will take a while for them to show up, they are still tired from their training, so do your best to hold off that Mankey, Anger Point is a very dangerous ability to go up against, and not one that should be underestimated, be careful.'_

Ash gave Reaper a mental nod, then he turned to Anabel and said, "Reaper had sent Stormfly and Spearow to help us out, but it will take them time to get to us, so that means we might have to deal with this ourselves." Anabel nodded, then Ash turned to Eevee and said, "Eevee, do you think that you could lead us to where Heart and Lucian is?"

Eevee nodded and said, **"Yeah, follow me, but please, hurry."**

Both trainers nodded then they ran deeper into the forest, hoping that Heart and Lucian could handle themselves long enough for them to help.

 **«Back with Lucian and Heart»**

 **"Aura Sphere!"** Lucian launched another Aura Sphere at the enraged Pig Monkey, but all it did was make him more enraged, the Eevee clones were already destroyed a while ago, and when Mankey found out that none of the Eevee clones were the real one, it became even more enraged and went into a blind fury, causing both Lucian and Heart to split up, Lucian was hiding deep in the tall grass and Heart was staying in the trees, launching String Shot after String Shot at the Mankey, temporary slowing him down long enough for Lucian to send an Aura Sphere at him, but no matter how many times Lucian hits him, Mankey still gets up, it never seems to end. That was when Lucian heard rapid footsteps heading his way, he turned to see that Eevee has returned and has brought Ash and Anabel with her, Ash looked up at Mankey and brought up his Pokédex.

Dexter said, **[Mankey: The Pig Monkey Pokémon. Although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to Thrash, stopping it is impossible. ]**

Ash gritted his teeth, then he asked, "Lucian, where's Heart? Is he alright?"

Lucian looked up and said, **"He's fine, he's hiding deep inside the trees, using camouflage, waiting for the right time and using String Shot to tie up Mankey, I would help him but, I can't seem to attack him without making him even more angrier, I don't know what to do, Master, I'm sorry."**

Ash shook his head and said, "Take it easy, Lucian, you did the best you can, rest now, we'll take it from here."

Lucian nodded and closed his eyes, passing out from exhaustion right then and there, Ash took out Lucian's Pokéball and returned him, then he stood up and closed his eyes and activated his Aura Sight, and spotted where Heart was, he opened his eyes and turned to Anabel and said, "Anabel, I need you and Eevee to buy me some time while I head to Heart. Can you do that for me?"

Anabel then asked, "What do you plan on doing, Ash?"

Ash said, "Once I get Heart back into the fight, we will have to work together to buy ourselves enough time for Spearow and Stormfly to get here, understand?"

Anabel nodded, then she said, "Just be careful Ash, that Mankey would probably start attacking you next if you're not careful."

Ash nodded, then Anabel turned to Eevee and said, "Eevee, I need your help, can you still battle?" The aforementioned Eevee nodded, then Anabel said, "I need you to use Double Team and then use Tackle while we buy Ash some time, please." Eevee nodded then created ten copies of herself, then started circling around the Mankey, then Eevee, and her copies dashed at him, then Anabel turned to Ash and nodded, this was Ash's signal to move.

Ash nodded then he turned to where he saw Heart and carefully hid in the trees, and dashed towards Heart, and once he saw the Caterpie, he quickly, but quietly, dashed for his newest friend, once he caught up he asked, "Heart, how are you doing?"

Heart looked down and saw Ash and he said, **"Ash?"** Heart jumped off of the tree branch and onto Ash's hat, then he started crying and he said, **"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I hadn't launched that String Shot, none of this would have happened, and Eevee and Lucian wouldn't be hurt!"**

Ash carefully picked Heart up from his hat and held to carefully in his arms and looked down at him sadly and, in a calm voice he said, "Shh, shh, it's okay, Heart, it's okay, and it's not your fault, Heart."

Heart looked up with tears still in his eyes and he asked, **"Really?"**

Ash nodded and said, "Yes, if anything, it's mine, I was the one who insisted on training you guys here, and I had hoped that Lucian would have been enough to protect you and Eevee, but I didn't expect for you guys to encounter something like this."

Heart looked up and asked, **"Are Lucian and Eevee okay?"**

Ash looked down and said, "I returned Lucian back to his Pokéball, and Anabel and Eevee are holding Mankey off but, we need your help, Heart."

Heart flinched at the remark and asked, **"Why?"** Ash looked up towards his newest and youngest teammate as he sadly said, **"Why would need my help, all I'll ever do is make everything worse, if it wasn't for me, than Eevee and Lucian wouldn't be hurt."**

 **«Play the song The Power Of One from Pokémon 2000»**

Heart looked like he was about to start to cry when Ash said, "Heart, listen to me," The young Caterpie looked up from Ash's arms as Ash looked up towards the trees as he said, "so what if it is your fault, everybody makes mistakes in their lives, but if we can't learn from these mistakes, then how can we grow to become better people, it is only through learning from these mistakes that we make today that we can make sure that we won't make the same mistakes tomorrow. And never forget, you don't lose when you're beaten, you lose when you quit. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you Heart?"

Ash liked back down to Heart, who had a new look in his eyes, he still looked a little afraid, but it was almost as if a spark had been lit in his eyes, then he said, "Let's go and save our friends!" Ash nodded then he ran towards where Anabel and Eevee were, but stopped as he passed a tree that had some Oran Berries on it, and picked two, giving one to Heart, then continued to Anabel and Eevee.

 **«Cut the Power Of One and Cue I am Titanium»**

Back with Anabel and Eevee, Anabel was beginning to worry about Eevee, she was lucky to avoid being hurt severely, but she was starting to get exhausted, and exhaustion is not something you would want your Pokémon to be experiencing while fighting an enraged Mankey, then she said, "Eevee, use Sand Attack, then Double Team, and finally use Dig!"

Eevee, who was breathing a bit heavily, nodded then she charged at Mankey and jumped, then she slammed her paw into the dirt, causing another cloud of dirt to be kicked up and getting into Mankey's eyes then with the Mankey blinded, Eevee multiplied into six copies of herself, then the real Eevee dug into the ground, while the copies started running around Mankey, and once he could see again, he started getting confused from the multiple Eevee's running around him, then he took one step back, and the ground beneath his feet gave way, and he fell into a newly made pit, and Eevee jumped out of said pit, but fell down from exhaustion.

 **«Stop listening to Titanium»**

Anabel ran up to her partner and said, "Eevee!"

Eevee looked up and said, **"Ann, I'm sorry, but I can't keep this up, I am spent."**

Anabel nodded and said, "I understand, Eevee." It was at that moment that Anabel heard rapid footsteps running her way, she looked up and saw Ash with Heart on his hat, once he got to her, she said, "Ash!"

Ash ran up to Anabel and asked, "Anabel! Are you and Eevee okay?"

Anabel nodded and asked, "Yeah, what took you so long, Ash?"

Ash sighed and said, "Sorry, took me some time to get Heart to blame himself for what had happened, I also grabbed you this." Ash then tossed Anabel the Oran Berry and said, "You and Eevee rest."

Anabel caught the berry, then gave it to Eevee, then she said, "Ash, Mankey is only down, he's not out, he'll be back once he gets his bearings, he'll be back, and madder then ever."

No sooner had she said that did the ground where Eevee had buried Mankey exploded in a cloud of dust, with his eyes bloodshot red, his whole body twitching with anger, and then he dashed at Ash and Anabel, this caused Ash to grab Anabel and said, "Anabel, we need to get out of here!"

Ash then pulled Anabel up and tried to run away from the enraged Mankey, then Ash said, "Heart, use String Shot to try to slow Mankey down!"

Heart nodded then he climbed up on top of Ash's hat, faced Mankey, then fired his String Shot, but the Mankey was so enraged that it caught the String Shot, and pulled Heart off of Ash's hat and straight towards him. This caused Ash to stop and turn and yelled, "HEART!"

Both Anabel and Eevee were shocked, and instantly became fearful at what they were seeing. Heart was approaching Mankey fast, and everybody was frozen to the ground with fear, watching the next scene in what one could only describe as slow motion.

Heart was then hit with a bombardment of random attacks from Mankey's Thrash Attack, then with one final punch, Heart was sent flying into a tree, knocking the wind out of him, he was so disoriented that he didn't hear Ash, Anabel or Eevee's voices yelling at him to move, that was when Mankey was right over him, Heart saw the fury in Mankey's eyes and flinched in fear, unable to stand it, then he remembered what Ash had told him, _"Never forget, you don't lose when you're beaten, you lose when you quit."_

At this Heart felt something stir from deep inside of him, like a match has been lit and a fire has begun to burn inside of his heart, then Heart looked up to the raging Mankey, then opened his mouth and fired a large stream of String Shot at him at a rapid pace, surprising everybody there, the String Shot then began to tie up the Mankey, who soon became so wrapped up in silk that he was now just a ball, then some strange powder was released from Heart's antennas, the powder had a stench so horrid, that it knocked Mankey out of his enraged state. While Ash, Anabel, and Eevee had to cover their noses, but Mankey, being wrapped up at the moment, was unable, to cover his nose, and began to wobble, but Caterpie didn't let him escape. He then charged at Mankey and hit him so hard that the Mankey started rolling down the hill at rapid speeds, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust.

Ash and Anabel were shocked at what had just happened, then Ash snapped out of his shock, then ran up to Heart and picked him up and laughed as he said, "Heart! You did it! You did it!"

Heart, overcome with how much joy he was experiencing was happy, but then, he started to sort Ash with a String Shot, and this caused Ash to put him down and ask, "Heart?" But Heart he was still using String Shot, only this time he was firing it straight up, hitting himself.

Anabel then walked up Ash and asked, "Ash, do you think…"

Ash didn't say anything, he was too focused on what was going on with Heart, and soon where Heart once was, now laid a green cocoon, with half closed eyes on it, Ash took out his Pokédex and aimed it at the new Pokémon.

Dexter said, **[Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has encased it's body in a hard shell. This specimen reached this stage faster then any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety.**

 **Ability: Shed Shell**

 **Moves: String Shot and Harden]**

Ash and Anabel were shocked at seeing their first Pokémon evolution close hand, then they heard the sound of wings beating, they both looked up and saw Stormfly and Spearow flying towards them, with Thor on Stormfly's head, who then jumped down landed on Ash's shoulder, Ash then asked, "What took you guys so long? We already took care of everything in our own."

Thor then said, **"Well, you didn't actually give us directions on where you were, Reaper was no help, saying that you,"** Thor then used his fingers to quote and unquote, **"'had it under control' but he said that you were deeper in the forest, and we had noticed some silk firing into the air, and we thought that it was you guys. By the way, where's Heart?"**

Ash then pointed towards Metapod and said, "Heart beat the enraged Mankey, then he evolved."

Thor, Stormfly, and Spearow were speechless at what Heart had done, then Thor said, **"Nice job, Heart, you really showed that you can rock!"**

Heart didn't react, he just looked at Thor and said, **"…"**

Thor then sweat dropped and said, **"I guess that you're not much for talking now, are you?"**

 **"…"** Once again Heart said nothing leaving Thor confused.

Then Ash said, "Well…I guess he's not in the mood for talking. Alright then, let's head back now."

Anabel and the other Pokémon nodded, then Ash picked up Heart and carried him back to their camp.

* * *

 **Thechaosmaster: And there you guys go, the sixth chapter of this story, and it has reached OVER 10000 WORDS! Now, as I said before, I am so sorry for the hold up on this story, no matter how many times I banged my head against the wall, nothing came to me, but that's okay, because this Chapter is here, I hope you have all enjoyed it. Now I know that I said that this Chapter would have the Samurai battle and the group arriving to Pewter city, but this Chapter was just so annoying to write that I left off at this, next chapter will have samurai, Butterfree, and Pewter, don't worry. Well, that's all! Thank you all for your patience, and remember,**

 **CHAOS CONTROL!**


End file.
